


About A Boy

by momiji_neyuki, thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Writing With My Feisty!Patrick [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Break Up, Coffee Shops, Crossdressing, Drunkenness, F/M, Failed Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Freak Outs, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Mystery Character(s), Rescue, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Underage Drinking, getting caught, wallflower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: "Geena, you're on in ten!""Okay!"Gerard checked his hair in the mirror. He liked how it looked with the new cut. He shimmied into his tight leather pants and slipped on the high heeled open shoes. He loved that he could be a boy, but dress like this. The crowd ate it up. He finished off his martini and then grabbed his riding crop."Showtime."





	1. I Need an Easy Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So new fic and new Killjoy! Please give a warm greeting to _***thePetetoherPatrick***_! We have been working on this fic since October and I think it is time to start putting it up, what do you guys think? ^0^
> 
> So this is the story of shy wall flower keep to himself Gerard and punk Frank as they find true love in high school...bullshit, Frank doesn't even know Gerard exists and vice versa. Not that Gerard wants anyone to know he exists. He just keeps his head down and prays for the weekend. That's when he becomes geena at the club he has been working for since he was a kid. He started out as a bus boy and worked his Way up to dancer. Although he is not 18 yet and cannot take on clients till then , he is still one of the best damn dancers they have. 
> 
> So what does Frank have to do with all this? Absolutely nothing...yet. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Title of fic and chapter title taken from "About A Girl" ~ Nirvana

 

Frank sat in his English class scribbling on the corner of his page in his notebook, this class was goddamn boring and he honestly couldn't care less. All he wanted to do was go the hell home and do something more entertaining. He'd managed to draw a succession of tiny circles all mushed together all the way up the margin of the page and decided to continue across the top, it looked kind of cool and he definitely had time. He wasn't sure what they were actually supposed to be doing but he also didn't much care in all honesty.

"Way, you're late again."

"Sorry Sir, overslept."

"In-house suspension then."

Gerard sighed and took the slip. He shuffled back out of the class and headed to room 222...once again.

Frank looked up as the kid walked out of the room, he was late more often than not and almost always had some excuse or other. He didn't really know much about him, not even really his name other than that the teacher called him Way all the time. He wasn't sure how he hadn't been kicked out of school entirely yet. Frank shook his head and went back to his doodling.

*

*

*

Gerard sat at lunch quietly. He didn't actually mind IHS so much. It gave him a better lunch period. He ate quietly as he doodled in his sketchbook.

* * *

 Frank walked into the cafeteria listening to the argument between Ray and some new guy named Ashley about which band was better and he honestly wasn't paying attention to them. What kind of guy is named Ashley he thinks to himself? He catches bits and pieces of the conversation and he's actually got to agree with Ashley on most of it but he isn't putting any input into the conversation. They slide into a table and Frank proceeds to continue to tune out their conversation.

*

*

*

By 8th period, Gerard is feeling better. he looks at his phone. He has time to get his hair trimmed before he has to be at work. The bell rings and he heads to his car whistling one of the newer tunes Brendon came up with. He likes the new band. They have an unusual and catchy edge to them. He thinks they are going to be a great addition to the family.

* * *

Frank stands outside waiting for the bus with Ray, who is yammering on about something that happened in History class when he notices that Way kid walking across the parking lot to a car. He feels like he should know his name but for the life of him can never remember it.

"Ay, Ray, shut up for a second, who is that greasy looking kid over there that's always late to class? You know his name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I feel like I know his name but I don't remember it and never seem to be able to, thought maybe you'd know, you pay attention to crap like that."

Frank rolls his eyes and pulls at the edge of his hood that keeps threatening to fall down.

"You know that Mikey guy that Pete is friends with?"

 Frank nods. He'd seen him at Pete's house and Pete had talked about him before.

 "That's his little brother Gerard."

 Frank looks at the kid as he gets in the car. Gerard, alright then.

*

*

*

"Whoa, look at you Way, new hair cut?"

"Yup and it makes me look fabulous."

Gerard fluffed his hair.

"Don’t you mean more fabulous darling?"

Gerard laughed as Lindsey walked over to the bar.

"Well, I wanted to try and remain modest."

"At least someone around here does."

Patrick laughs from behind the bar, shaking his head at Lindsey.

"Oh fuck off Stump."

Gerard laughs. He waits for Patrick to finish making his drink. Patrick sets Gee's drink on the counter.

"You're just mad cause you know I'm right."

He winks at Gerard. Gerard picked up the martini glass filled with a purple liquid. He swirled it and then took a sip.

"Perfection as always Ricky. Well, if you will all excuse me, I must get ready for my adoring public."

Gerard finished his drink and then slid off the barstool heading to the back room.

"Yup, modest as always."

Patrick snickers and ignores her, going back to his work cleaning up before customers get here.

*

*

*

"Come on Mikey...please, it's been forever since we went out."

Pete was whining, he knew he was whining, but he was so bored sitting at this coffee shop and listening to...what the fuck were they listening to anyway?

"No Pete, I've got shit to do and we are out right now."

 He gestures vaguely at the coffee shop.

 "I don't care if you want to go but I'm working on this stupid assignment because I'd like to actually get a good mark."

Mikey shakes his head at his friend. He didn't understand what Pete's deal was tonight.

"Come on Mikes. I'll help you study, you know I am better in physics that you are, I beat your score three times. I'll even throw in a blow job!"

"Pete, you are insufferable."

Mikey rolls his eyes.

"Will going to some stupid club shut you up?"

"Maybe?"

"Then let's go but you can keep the blow job and I'll study in silence by myself without you leaning over my shoulder. I learned my lesson after last time you tried to help me study.”

Pete pouted. He would have rather give the blowjob, but the night was young and maybe he could convince Mikey otherwise.

* * *

"Geena, you're on in ten!"

"Okay!"

Gerard checked his hair in the mirror. He liked how it looked with the new cut. He shimmied into his tight leather pants and slipped on the high heeled open shoes. He loved that he could be a boy, but dress like this. The crowd ate it up. He finished off his martini and then grabbed his riding crop.

"Showtime."

* * *

"What are you drinking Mikey, I'm buying."

Pete sat at the bar and pulled up a stool next to him for Mikey. He winked at the bartender.

"Just a beer, Pete, I'm not getting shitfaced again."

Mikey wasn't real proud of what happened last time. Pete held his hand up for two beers. When the bartender brought it over he slipped him a ten.

"Keep it, sweetheart."

Mikey accepts the beer and takes a drink.

 "Why did you want to come here anyway?"

"It's something different. Life gets boring, you need to wake up your senses and try new things...like that!"

Pete points to the stage.

"Come on, let's get a closer seat!"

He pulls Mikey off the stool and drags him to one of the tables. The lights are low and they can make out a figure on the stage.

"Welcome boys, how may I serve you...or better yet, how can you serve me?"

The lights come on and Pete stares in awe.

"Mikey is that..."

* * *

 

The crowd was on fire tonight. Gerard strutted around at the edge of the stage choosing who would be the big spenders. He slid to his knees and moved the riding crop up to the chest of a young man in the front.

"Hey, there handsome. You gonna be my pick for the night?"

The guy nodded frantically.

"Well then, get your wallet ready."

He cracked the crop against the table and then sauntered off the stage to the cat calls. He loved his life.

*

*

*

"That was fucking intense!"

"Sure Pete, I don't know what you see in these girls."

Pete would watch these girls and act idiotic like any other average hetero male and drag Mikey to these strip clubs but yet he'd chase after Mikey and make a fool of himself doing it. It made no sense to Mikey at all and was half the reason he wasn't even remotely giving Pete a chance.

"Awww live a little Mikester!"

Pete ordered two more beers for them.

"You could have gotten lucky tonight...you still can you know."

Pete wiggled his eyes brows at Mikey. Pete just never gives up. He's persistent at least, Mikey will give him that, but Mikey sees no point in Pete's attempts when he never gets anywhere. The only reason Mikey danced with Pete like that last time is because he was absolutely wasted.

"No, Pete."

 He sighs and takes his beer when the bartender sets it down. He looks at it and decides this is the last one for tonight. Pete pouts again and downs his beer. The rest of the night he is quiet and sulking.

*

*

*

"Thanks for the ride home Patrick."

Gerard is exhausted. It was a good night though and the tips were amazing.

"No problem man, you did good tonight, they loved it as always."

"Would you like to come in for a bit?"

"I don't see what it could hurt, why not."

Patrick shrugs and shuts off the car.

Gerard smiles as he slips out of the car.

"My brother isn't going to be home for a couple of hours. He is hanging out with his best friend."

Gerard opens the door and lets Patrick in.

"Although between you and me, I think Pete wants to be more."

He goes to the kitchen and grabs two cokes.

"My room is up here. Mikey has the basement."

They climb the stairs and Gerard opens his room door.

"Is Mikey just not interested or does he not notice?"

Patrick asks, following Gerard into his room.

"He says he isn't interested, but I think there is something about Pete that keeps him from getting rid of him altogether."

Gerard sits on his bed and picks up one of his stuffed animals.

"Maybe he does like Pete there's just something that keeps him from going for it?"

Gerard pats the bed. He likes hanging out with Patrick. Patrick sees him for who he is in real life and not on the stage.

"That's sweet."

Patrick smiles and sits beside Gerard.

“Oh, since you are here, check this out!”

Gerard gets off the bed and goes in his closet. He goes to the back that can't be seen from just opening it. Gerard holds up a corseted vest made of leather and blue paisley felt.

"That's awesome Gee, why haven't you worn that one yet?"

"I think I need to lose more weight first."

Gerard put the vest down and then took his shirt off.

"See, I don’t need this sticking out underneath."

He pinched his side a bit.

"Gee, I don't think it will, it'll probably look good on you."

"You think so?"

Gerard looked at himself in the mirror. His everyday pants looked so different from the tight ones he wore at the club.

"Hmm, maybe if I..."

Gerard took his jeans off and then just wearing his underwear, slipped the vest on.

“What do you think?”

Patrick gives an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"I told you it'd look good. It looks good on Geena, the jeans might have made it look weird but as part of your club outfit it'd look awesome."

Gerard did a little twirl in it and then put a smirk on.

"Well aren't you sweet to compliment me like that."

He sauntered forward putting on a sexy smile.

"You deserve a reward for being such a good boy."

He placed one leg on the bed and leaned in.

"Don't you think so?"

"Well for one I'm just telling you what I see, and for two that'd heavily depend on what you had in mind." Patrick placed a hand on Gerard’s thigh. Gerard slips into his lap.

"How about popcorn and a movie followed by a fun make out session?"

"I can't say I'm opposed to that."

Gerard smiles and kisses Patrick chastely.

"You pick out the movie and I will get the popcorn ready."

Gerard slipped off Patrick's lap and took off the vest. He slipped on a normal t-shirt and the headed out of his room to the kitchen.

*

*

*

Mikey walks in the house to find it dark and quiet. He carefully sneaks upstairs to make sure Gerard is home and safe. He peeks into his room and sees him and a blond boy curled up together on Gerard’s bed. There's a half-empty popcorn bowl and the TV is still on. Mikey smiles. At least his little brother has found a friend. He turns off the TV and takes the bowl down to the kitchen.  Once the bowl is washed and put away he heads down to his room in the basement to flop down on his bed.


	2. Coffee Tea or Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "MikeyWay are you cheating on me!?"
> 
> Pete clutched at his heart in mock agony.
> 
> "How could you, after all, we've been through. What about the children? Did you even think about them?!"
> 
> "Pete...me cheating on you would require me to have ever been going out with you. And he's just a guy that helped me with my essay like...what...less than a week ago? I barely talked to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> Um...I'm kind of going through some stuff right now, so expect a lot of updates, but not much in the notes. Sorry. :(
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

Gerard yawns as he gets out of his car. He is dead on his feet. The weekend was crazy. He's kind of happy that he doesn't work again till Friday. He needs the break during the week. He yawns again not watching where he is going and walks right into someone knocking them both down along with their books.

"Goddammit, watch where you're walking buddy!"

Frank says and then actually looks up to see that it's that Gerard guy from English.

"Sorry man, I'm *yawn* kind of still half asleep"

Gerard stops. He remembers where he is and turns in on himself. He mumbles another sorry and then quickly runs off to class. Frank watches him as he goes. He actually spoke; Frank can't help but feel kind of amazed. Everything he's ever vaguely noticed about him is that he's quiet and never really speaks. He keeps to himself and avoids people.

"Man Frank, come on, we're gonna be late!"

Frank looks at Ray and sighs.

"Well then don't just stand there like an idiot and help me pick up my papers."

Gerard watches from the side, the boy he knocked over. He’s seen him in his classes. He feels bad that he just ran off, but he almost started to talk and they would have been bad. Right now Gerard needs a cigarette. Screw 1st period, he's gonna get In House again anyway. He heads to his favorite spot. The door has not been fixed in two years. He eases it open and climbs on the roof. There he has his stash of sketchbooks where he designs outfits for the show. He settled in and pulls a cigarette out. After lighting it, he grabs a pencil and goes back to shading his latest creation.

*

*

*

Frank sat through English and he notices that Gerard doesn't even show up. Now he sits with Ray and Ashley, and yet another new guy whose name he hasn't bothered to find out, fiddling with his food and zoning out.

*

*

*

Gerard opened his eyes and groaned. He looked at his phone.

"Fuck!"

He slept through half the day! It was lunch time now! Well, he was getting busted for sure now. He put his stuff away and ran back into the school just as the bell rang for 6th period. He sighed and headed to science.

* * *

Mikey sits in The Grind, his favorite coffee shop like he does every day, it's usually pretty quiet and they give you free refills on your coffee after you pay for the first cup. He sits at the same booth and looks over notes he's collected for this stupid paper he has to work on.

* * *

Patrick walks in and waves at the barista. He's known Spencer forever it seems and now with him working at the club, he gets to see him a lot more.

"What's shaken, Ricky?"

"Nothing much, ready for another busy weekend?"

"The way Gee brings them in, you bet!"

Patrick laughs and gets his coffee.

"Tell Brendon and Ryan I said hey too."

"Yeah, they don't work till this, afternoon lucky bastards."

Patrick smiles and takes his cup and heads to the area where the condiments are.

Mikey hears someone talking to Spencer but he doesn't look up. He's stuck on ideas for the argument he's supposed to be making in this essay. He sips at his coffee and stares at his notes, moving them around and sifting through all the information.

"You know, if you are arguing pro for that, I can give you a few ideas."

Patrick smiles standing near the boy's table. It is littered with books about Eastern philosophy. Mikey looks up to find the source of the voice breaking his concentration. The guy standing there looks Gerard's age.

"If you think you can understand this crap I'd be glad to hear any ideas you can give me at this point." Mikey sighs and looks back at the notes and books in front of him.

"Well, an argument for Lao Su is easily argued from the Art of War. I mean that book alone could win your argument over modern warfare strategies."

Patrick smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

When the boy didn't say anything Patrick shrugged and went back to talk to Spencer. His loss right? Mikey stared at his paper dumbfounded and then looks back up at the guy, now over at the counter again. What in the hell? Mikey looks back at his papers but laughs gently at the sound of the two at the counter laughing at something the smaller guy said. Mikey picks his cup up to take a sip of coffee and finds himself looking at the bottom of an empty cup. He makes a face and puts it back down.

"Thought you could use a refill."

Spencer walked over and poured more coffee in Mikey's cup.

"Not up for conversation without Pete here huh?"

"Thanks, and no I'm just...this paper is driving me insane...and that kid just confused the hell out of me so now I'm trying to figure out how to use the advice he gave me."

"He's some advice..."

Spencer leaned down and whispered to Mikey.

"Why don't you ask him?"

He stood up winking and then left. Mikey fights the urge to make a face at Spencer when he gets to the counter and looks back over at Mikey. He is a mature adult and he's not dealing with his brother right now, he tells himself.

"Hey, uh, genius kid whose name I didn't happen to catch...can you come back here, please? You've confused me and left."

"I don't know about genius, but you can call me Patrick."

"Patrick, alright that works."

 He laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm Mikey and if you understand this crap then genius is the only word that fits."

"Nah, I just retain info easy. My mom called it a gift when I was a kid, comes in handy at work, though."

"Oh, what do you do?"

"I'm a bartender."

Mikey is sure he looks like an idiot at that exact second as his jaw drops. There is no way this guy is old enough to be a bartender.

 "I'm sorry...but there is no way...you look like a high school student."

"I get that a lot."

Patrick laughs.

“It’s the company I keep. It keeps me youthful."

"Wait a minute...I've seen you before..."

Mikey suddenly gets a weird feeling that he might either be crazy or he's definitely seen this Patrick guy somewhere.

"I have a pretty memorable face in on the club circuit. Been a semi-celebrity as flare bartender, even competed a bit in my youth."

"I only go to clubs when my friend drags me to them, no I've seen you somewhere recently."

Mikey sits there and tries to think of it.

"Maybe in your dreams?"

Patrick liked the guy, but flirting openly was always dangerous.

"I don't think I could even dream up someone like you..."

Mikey sighs and shakes his head. It's going to bother him endlessly until he figures it out.

"Oh."

Patrick is pretty sure he is being shot down. He smiles and gets up.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Lao Su."

Patrick tips his hat and heads out the door. He has to get ready for work.

"I...what the hell..."

Mikey sits there feeling a little abandoned. He frowns and sighs at his work. He takes a sip of coffee and just sits there. He tries to figure out what he said that could've made Patrick leave but comes up with nothing. He pouts a little and goes back to trying to figure out his paper.

*

*

*

"Thank fuck."

Gerard mumbles as the final bell rings. He grabs his stuff and begins to make his way to his car.

"So dude are you coming over to hang out tonight?"

Ashley asks Frank and he shrugs.

"Don't think so man, got some stuff to do at home."

Truthfully he just doesn't much like Ashley, the guy is too full of himself.

"Alright then, Ray you gonna chill?"

Ray nods, he was always easier to give in when it came to invitations. Frank laughed as he checked his phone for any texts he missed during class.<hr />

Gerard gets a text from Mikey about pizza tonight. He's just answering back when he crashes into someone...again. This time though it is no one he wanted to.

"Ow."

"Asshole, you knocked my girl over!"

"S-S-Sorry."

Frank looked up from his phone at the sound of a raised voice to see that Gerard guy getting yelled at by one of the school's worst douchebags, and said douchebag's girlfriend on the ground. Damn that guy is clumsy. Frank shook his head and almost looked back down at his phone…almost. He caught a look on douchebag's face and steps forward without thinking.

"Hey! You mind buddy? He clearly didn't mean to, fuck off."

Frank brain is telling him he's too short for this and that he's gonna get his ass handed to him even as the words leave his mouth. Gerard was shocked. No one stood up for him.

"You friends with this faggot?"

"No I'm just not an asshole, he's a klutz but she's not hurt and neither are you and he didn't mean to run into anyone."

Frank scrunches his nose up in distaste at this idiot.

"So just a pity party, well I'll leave him alone then."

They walked off. Gerard should have known better. He left without saying a word.

"Alright now look..."

Frank started to say as he turned around but Gerard was already long gone. "

...well that's fucking rude."

Gerard moved quickly to his car. He just wanted the day to be over. Maybe he should stop by the club...no he had homework. He sighed and started his car heading home.

_***Time Stamp: Friday***_

Frank sits in the library at lunch, in all honesty, hiding from Ray and Ashley. They had a million things to say about him standing up for Gerard on Monday and all he wanted to know was why did Gerard run off. It pissed him off that he was still thinking about it five days later. There was nothing special about the boy, he was just…a boy. He sat in the back corner quietly playing a game on his phone. He gets lost in it easily and almost doesn't hear the bell when it goes. He has to run to get to class on time.

* * *

Gerard walked to math class with his head down. He had to figure out how to put enough makeup to cover up the black eye he ended up with. He walked into class and flopped into his chair. This weekend could not come any faster.

* * *

Frank heard his phone go off and looked up to make sure the teacher was busy before checking it. It was from Ray who sat a few rows ahead of Frank.

*Dude...G has major black eye...think asshole got to him?*

Frank reads it and shakes his head. Of course, he went back for Gerard when Frank wasn't around.

*Probably...don't know what G did to him but I'd hate to be the one getting that.*

Ray sits a seat or two over from Gerard but he'd be able to see his face even if he was hiding it. Gerard hoped that the teacher would not call him for something. He just wanted to stay down and keep a low profile right now. He saw some guy looking at him. He hoped it wasn't one of the assholes buddies.

*Yeah no C absolutely fucked up his eye*

*G must have really pissed him off.*

Gerard looked at the clock. 15 min to go till freedom.

*You don't seem to care quite as much as when you stood up for him.*

Frank shakes his head.

*No, not overly, he ran off.*

Gerard used his compact to see how bad his eye was. Maybe it would not be that bad. Then again...

*Yikes dude.*

is all Frank gets back from Ray before the teacher starts to blab about Frank doesn't even know what.

"Alright and the homework is due...Tuesday, have a great weekend."

The class whooped as the final bell rang. Gerard waited for them to all leave first and then walked up to the teacher.

"Mr. Abraham."

"Ah, Way, I wanted to thank you for...not saying anything."

"It's alright, I owe you as well."

"It feels a little strange you know...knowing that..."

Gerard touched his arm lightly.

"They didn't...I'm not...I just...you know my family..."

"Yes well, thank you for putting me with the other boy instead."

"Yes, he is over 18 for sure."

"You should really..."

"One day I will."

Gerard headed to the door.

"I will tell Walt you will see him tonight?"

"Yes please."

Gerard smiled brightly and then left the classroom.

"Ah shit, I'll catch up with you Ray, I forgot my headphones."

Frank turns around to head all the way back down the hall to class. He gets back to the class and sees Gerard backing away from the teacher. His eyes go wide and he ducks away from the door as Gerard walks out of the room and somehow remains unseen. He watches Gerard go down the hall and shakes his head. He ducks into the classroom and grabs his headphones from his desk and runs back out to catch up with Ray. He convinces himself that he must have been seeing things.

* * *

 

Patrick was at The Grind talking to Ryan. Spencer was packing up and they were getting ready for their gig tonight. Patrick wasn't working at the club with them. He was helping out a friend. James understood, though.

"You know Gee is going to miss you tonight."

"He can hook up with someone else instead."

"Come on man, you know he isn't like that. The guys there means nothing, they are just clients. Hell, he's still a virgin after all these years."

Patrick sighed.

"I know and he's a great kisser too, I just feel bad for the kid."

The bell rang and they stopped talking just in case.

Mikey walked in with his books and slid into his usual table. He didn't honestly want to do any school work today but the assignment is supposed to be due Monday so he doesn't have much of an option if he wanted to have a decent weekend. Patrick and Ryan looked up when the bell rang and Patrick saw the same young man from last time. He still looked stressed out.

"Hey Ryan, make a special for the guy that walked in and give him a scone on me."

"I thought you said no hooking up tonight?"

"Nah, he's straight, just a messed up college kid. I'll see you later."

Without making a scene Patrick left the coffee shop. Ryan went to make the order when the bell rang again. He turned to greet the customer when he heard a screech.

"MIKEYWAY!"

Another young man practically bounced into the cafe and up to the guy that Patrick was talking about practically leaping into his lap. Ryan was glad the guy didn't have his drink yet, but he thinks maybe Patrick was wrong.

"Woah, Pete, chill! What's got you so damn excited?"

Mikey says leaning away from Pete, who has entirely invaded his personal space. Personal space means literally nothing to Pete, especially if he's excited.

"I was invited to a bachelor party! You need to come with me!"

"Why do I need to come with you?"

"Cause it's no fun going alone and I can't invite my other best friend cause he isn't even 18 yet!"

"If it's a bachelor party you won't be alone, I'm assuming this will be at a club or bar of some kind?"

"Yeah, one I never heard of before. Really underground stuff..."

Pete shifted around looking for people that weren't there.

"...very hush hush."

Mikey raises an eyebrow at this concept.

"I'm not going to some sketchy club that even you know nothing about. No thanks, you'll be fine without me."

"Miiiikey...you don't love me and..."

"Excuse me gentlemen, but this is compliments of...well he isn't here anymore, but..."

Ryan placed the coffee and scones in front of Mikey. Ryan turned to leave and then turned back.

"Oh and I was told to tell you "Good afternoon Lao Su."

"Oh.....uh...thanks."

Mikey looks from the food and coffee to Pete to see what his reaction to this is. His mind is being nagged at by the idea that Patrick was here and just ordered this for him and left rather than talking to him. There were all kinds of mixed signals in that and it made Mikey's head hurt.

"MikeyWay are you cheating on me!?"

Pete clutched at his heart in mock agony.

"How could you, after all, we've been through. What about the children? Did you even think about them?!"

"Pete...me cheating on you would require me to have ever been going out with you. And he's just a guy that helped me with my essay like...what...a week or two ago? I barely talked to him."

"And yet you have that look on your face that I know so well...Mikey Way you like him!"

"What?! No, I don't really know him Pete; I've seen him here once. I don't know why he ordered this for me; he kind of ran off mid conversation and seemed rather disappointed last time."

 Mikey internally groans.

"Disappointed you huh? Well Mikey, even if you say you don't like him, he intrigues you at least. How about we go out tonight, just as friends to one of the bars that we know and you can tell me more about this guy that you hardly know."

Pete winked and then looked at the time.

"Shit, I have a class soon. I'll pick you up tonight at nine!"

Pete swiped one of the scones and then was out the door.

"Well he's energetic isn’t he?"

Mikey looks up at Ryan.

 "Yeah...I'm not going, though, nothing will convince me to go to some club or to tell him what little I know about Patrick."

"You don't like to have much fun do you?"

Ryan started cleaning the tables next to Mikey.

"Depends on your idea of fun."

Mikey sighs.

"Going to clubs and bars and having my best friend try to hook up with me isn't my idea of fun, neither is telling said best friend about another guy he probably sees as competition now.”

"How can he see him as competition if you have no interest in either one?"

Ryan smirked watching the wheels turn in the young man's head.

"At least admit that Patrick is interesting. That alone should be worth it, and I can tell you that he doesn't share his scones with anyone."

"Because Pete doesn't take the hint or directly being told that I'm not interested, he's been at it for a long time. And yeah Patrick is interesting, I'll give you that. I still don't get the scones thing, though."

"Try one and you might understand."

Ryan finished cleaning the table and then headed back to the counter. Mikey looks at the scone doubtfully, but picks it up and tries it anyway. It's not bad. So Patrick likes these then, Mikey shakes his head at this useless information. That does, however, suggest that Patrick is in here quite often.

"Yo Ry, you ready for tonight? Gee is gonna slay them!"

Brendon walked in and hopped on the counter.

"Ricky gonna be there?"

"Nah, he's doing a gig at Stands tonight."

"Gee will be disappointed."

"He's young, he'll get over it."

Mikey barely keeps up with the sudden chatter, he finishes his scones and sips at his coffee before it dawns on him he should check and see what Gerard is doing tonight.

*

*

*

Gerard was digging in his closet for a shirt he lost when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gee, you at home?"

Mikey sets down what's probably about his third coffee and focusing more on the call than his school work but still half-assed pretending to work on it.

"Hey, Mikey! Yeah, I'm home, but I’m getting ready to go out with a friend...well more like a study group."

Gerard locates the shirt that he was looking for.

"I may spend the weekend at another friend’s house too. Not sure yet. Were you going to drop by this weekend? I can let mom know, but dad is working for sure."

"She already knows, it's fine was just seeing if you'd be home when I get there."

He smiles, glad at least that Gee is gonna spend time with some friends.

 "You have fun, I might still be there when you get home if you come home Sunday."

"I should be there by then. I have a get together that does not include studying on Saturday night, but yeah, Sunday for sure. You coming for dinner?"

"I'll be there tonight till I have class on Monday, best place I can think of right now to hide from Pete and I miss just staying at home for more than one night."

Mikey sighs heavily. Gerard chuckled.

"Pete still after you huh? One day he will figure it out. I hope he isn't chasing off any other prospects."

"He wants me to go to some bachelor party at some underground club he knows nothing about...plus this guy did that cliché order something for that guy over there thing today. I've talked to him before but he did it and left and then Pete was there when the food arrived and was being dumb about it."

 Mikey shakes his head.

"He thinks I like this guy apparently."

Gerard had the phone away from his ear for half of what his brother said as he slipped the shirt on, but came back just in time to hear about the guy.

"Well do you...I mean, you really haven't dated anyone since...you know and Pete was really pissed at him for hurting you. If I was old enough I would have punched him in the nuts too."

"I don't know, he's different and definitely cute but I don't know that I like him per say, and don't bring /him/ up...just don't."

"Sorry, I was just trying to..."

Gerard sighed. He sucked at being a good brother.

"Alright, well I'll let you go then. See you Sunday. Love you Mikes."

Gerard hung up before anything else could be said. Mikey just stared at his phone, he really hated when Gee did that. He sighed and set his phone down. He could call back but Gee wouldn't answer.

*Hey Mikey Mikes, don't forget our date tonight! You can pick the place, but I'm buying!*

Mikey shakes his head as he reads the text from Pete. Mikey picks up his phone and sighs in frustration. *God Dammit Pete, fine*

Mikey hits send and tries to remember the name of any club he's ever been to with Pete that he'd actually go back to. Then he thinks for a minute. Ryan and his buddy said something earlier about Patrick going to a place called Stands. He can't think of anywhere else so he sends to Pete;

*Heard of a place called Stands today, let's go there.*

*I knew you would come around my Mikey. First the bar and then your bedroom...just kidding unless...*

Mikey instinctively facepalms. Pete never quits.

*Behave or I'll just stay home.*

*Alright spoilsport, I’ll pick you up in a few hours. Dress pretty for my Mikey. *

The texts stopped after that. Mikey looked at the time. Pete would be there likely around eight. Mikey figured he could study for a little bit longer before going to get ready. He figured he'd dress decently at least, better than his lazy studying clothes anyway. Patrick would be at this bar according to Ryan, maybe Mikey could get a chance to talk to him, even if only to thank him for the scones.

*

*

*)

"Hey, boys."

"Hey, Gee, what's shaking?"

"My ass in few more hours."

James laughed as Gerard hopped on the bar.

"Where's Ricky?"

"He doing a favor for a sick friend and working for him at another bar. The guy can't afford to lose the hours."

"Aww, what a sweetheart."

Gerard took his drink from James. It wasn't as good as Patrick made, but not bad.

"Come on hon, let's get you into costume."

Gerard hopped down and took Lindsey's hand.

"See you later James."

Gerard and her disappeared through the backstage door.

* * *

"This place seems nice."

Mikey and Pete arrived at Stands. The place was not bad crowded for a Friday, but it was still early as far as night life was concerned. They both went to the bar and sat down.

"Whoa, check out the bartender down there! He’s pouring fucking fire in a glass!"

Mikey looked up and sure enough, seemingly cute little Patrick is doing exactly that and totally unfazed by it. Mikey grins, he did say he did cool trick crap.

"What can I get you, boys?"

A busty waitress came up to them leaning in.

Mikey looks over at Pete.

 "Oh fuck it, I'll have a whiskey and Coke."

"And what about you handsome."

"Mmmm, why don’t you surprise me."

"You got it hot shot."

The waitress goes away and Pete leans his elbow on the table and places his cheek in his hand and sighs.

"That's the kind of girl you bring home to mom."

Mikey looks away from Pete deliberately making a point of ignoring him instead he watches Patrick working behind the bar.

"Hey kid, I got an order for a boring whiskey and coke and the other the douche just said make him whatever so give me your most expensive thing."

Patrick did not like this waitress at all. She mouthed off about the patrons all the time and he had a feeling she was skimming. He was glad he didn't work here all the time. He looked up and past where the waitresses thumb was pointed and smiled. He saw Mikey there with...some guy. Well...maybe that was why he didn't have a chance. Still, he watched as the guy was hanging all over Mikey and Mikey wasn't into it. He decided to bring the drinks over himself.

"Excuse me, I have your order."

Pete looked up and saw a young man in a trilby approach them.

"Hey, you're not the good looking skirt that was here before?"

"Nope and you are lucky cause she was going to charge you $40 for your drink."

"WHAT?!"

Patrick laughed and turned to Mikey.

"Well Lao Su, I hope you are a Jameson fan cause I think Jack blows for making a good whiskey and coke."

"Oh, alright thanks."

Mikey hopes Pete doesn't catch the Lao Su comment and remember what Ryan said this morning

"So what brings you to Stands with your...boyfriend?"

Patrick knew he was fishing, but he needed to know for sure if he even had a chance.

"Pain in the ass friend actually, and I heard someone mention this place and Pete wanted to go out to a bar tonight."

"So not your boyfriend huh?"

Patrick smiled.

"Uh no."

Pete was too busy looking for the bitch that tried to scam him to even notice Patrick still there.

"So if I asked you out for coffee tomorrow...you wouldn't say no?"

"Why on earth would I say something dumb like that?"

Mikey grins.

"Well then..."

Patrick laid a hand over Mikey's.

"I guess we have a date. Meet you at The Grind at say...eleven?"

"Sounds good to me."

Patrick smiled and squeezed his hands.

"Drinks on me."

He then turned to leave.

"Man, if I see that bitch...I bet her tits were not even real...hey, why are you smiling Mikester?"

"No reason whatsoever Pete."

 He shakes his head still grinning.

Pete studies him and then picks up his drink.

"Damn this is good!"

"So you still won't go with me tomorrow huh? Well, then I guess I will just have to settle for a lovely breakfast with you."

Pete laid his on Mikey's shoulder and looked up adoringly.

"Actually I'll be otherwise occupied so you'll have to entertain yourself and I'm not going to the bachelor party."

Mikey shakes his head.

"You don't get up till late for breakfast so by then I'll be busy."

"Busy...why Michael James Way, do you have a date?"

At that point, Patrick looked up and tossed a bottle into the air. He winked at Mikey and then caught it by the tip pouring the drink to the delight of the patrons.

"Yes Pete, I believe I do."

He smiles and drinks his whiskey and Coke, paying no attention whatsoever to the flabbergasted look on Pete's face.


	3. Showtime Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights dropped and Gerard walked on stage, his heels clicking as he went.
> 
> "Good evening my little darlings. Have you all been waiting for me like good little boys and girls?"
> 
> Cat calls filled the room.
> 
> "Well then, I suppose I should reward you then, but first a little music, yes?"
> 
> Gerard winked at Brendon and he counted off the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I am feeling a bit better after a rough weekend, but hey I got a lot of writing done so that is good right? ^-^
> 
> So this chapter is mad long, but there was really on where to cut it where it would have been a proper cliff hanger that made sense. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

_***Time Stamp: Saturday Morning***_

Patrick was waiting outside The Grind smoking a cigarette. In truth he got there an hour early, but only Spencer and some kid was there taking advantage of the wifi. He was nervous though. Patrick has a decent bravado, but Mikey was really cute and could be out of league.

* * *

Mikey left his books and school crap at home today. Patrick had asked for coffee not a homework session. He pulled into the parking lot and saw Patrick waiting outside. He smiled and quickly parked and jumped out of his car. He was probably a little crooked but he was too excited to care. Patrick saw Mikey coming up the sidewalk and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He grins.

"Why you hanging out outside? Thought you were friends with the people that work here."

"One I needed a smoke and two, I was waiting for you."

"Alright then."

Patrick put his cigarette out and then holds the door open. Mikey slips inside and heads for his usual booth. Ryan watched Patrick walk in with the young man from the other day. They sat in a booth together and their body language indicated that they were on a date. Ryan smiled and stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey Lunchbox hooked up with the guy. Let's set them up with something nice."

"Sure, but stop yelling, Brendon is still hung over from last night."

"Well tell him he needs to be on point for tonight."

Ryan stepped back out and started making their coffee.

* * *

*Frankie, had a hell of a hangover from last night, be there in a few...coffee PLEASE?*

Frank looks at his phone and shakes his head.

 *Alright, see you soon.*

Frank slouches in his seat and waves at the guy behind the counter. He looks at the notebooks in front of him and waits for the guy to get to the table. Not really wanting to yell at him. He looks at his laptop and curses at something he can already see that's wrong.

"What can I get your kid?"

"Meeting someone soon, said to order him coffee, just black."

"Got ya, anything else?"

"Iced tea for me I guess."

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"What kind? Green, red, white, oolong, chai?"

"Chai, thanks."

Ryan leaves and heads to the counter just as the door busts open.

"Hey man, watch the glass!"

"Sorry!"

Pete stumbles in and sees Frank.

"Frankie! Oh God, my head!"

"You're an idiot Pete."

"Frankie...you have to help console me, my one true love has found another."

Pete dropped dramatically onto the sofa and covered his eyes with his arm.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Frank looks at him with his brows furrowed together.

"...Mikey has betrayed me."

"What do you mean betrayed you? You are his best friend not his boyfriend, why does this bother you so much?"

Frank studies Pete and cannot figure it out.

"We are soul mates! That goes beyond any earthly description. We are beyond what you average humans believe in."

"Ahem."

Pete looked up just in time to see a cup of coffee. He sits up and does grabby hands. The guy rolls his eyes and hands it over. As he is leaving, Pete's view opens up and he sees them.

"Frankie..."

Pete leans in and whispers tickling Frank's ear with his breath.

"Dude what now?"

Frank rolls his eyes. Pete is kind of ridiculous but Frank knew that already.

"Over there...it's Mikey...with...not me!"

Frank's eyes go wide and he tries to turn around in and discreetly peek over the back of the seat. "Oh...well Mikey does come here all the time doesn't he? Even without you."

Frank shrugs and turns back around. Mikey is at the other end of the room and is sitting with some smaller blonde guy.

"I'm gonna go over there and find out what's going on..."

Pete stands up.

"Pete...goddammit."

Frank curses and turns around in his seat again to watch Pete being an idiot.

"...and your coming with me."

Pete grabs Frank before he can fight back and drags him across the cafe. They stop in front of Mikey's table.

"Well...fancy meeting you here...Michael."

"Oh shit."

Mikey mumbles under his breathe.

 "Hey Pete..."

He fights the urge to groan and hide under the table.

"Yes...and who is this with you hmmmm Michael?"

Mikey cringes at the continued use of his whole name. Pete only does that when he's upset.

"This is Patrick..."

He says quietly hoping Pete will just go away.

"Patrick huh? Pat...trick, as in trickster, as in tricking my Mikey into thinking you are a good guy when you are just going stomp on his heart and leave me to pick up the pieces?! Huh!? Is that your name?!"

"No, my name is Patrick although I go by Ricky too, and though I'm not sure this is any of your concern, no I'm simply out having coffee with a nice guy I met here a while ago because I think he's alright. As for him being YOUR Mikey, I do believe he belongs to himself and no one else."

Patrick says all this with a deadpan glare. This is the guy was not gonna shake him. He was a bit of a joke. Frank groans internally and shakes his head.

"Dude, Pete, what the fuck man? Leave this guy alone and don't start crap."

Patrick looks over and sees how small Mikey is trying to make himself and he doesn't like it. He reaches over and takes Mikey's hand in his.

"I'm sorry, who were you again? Wait...I remember, you were the guy he was with last night who was drooling all over your waitress till you found out that she tried to rook you. Then you left "Your" Mikey to go find her. So tell me pal...what kind of a "boyfriend" would that make you?"

Patrick turned to Mikey and lifted his chin a bit smiling at him.

"Besides, this beautiful creature belongs to no one, but himself...unless he wants to be mine."

Mikey can't help but smile a little at Patrick even though he would still very much be alright with disappearing. He looks at Pete again and feels the intense urge to shrink into the seat further and curl up.

"Now you and...your friend are clearly intruding on our date so why don't you just take your sorry ass back to your table."

"Hey, you can't talk to me like that! Mikey, tell him he can'!"

Pete's bravado was gone and he was reduced to whining.

"I don't control him, Pete, I wouldn't even try, he can say what he wants."

Mikey quietly avoids Pete's gaze. Patrick looked at the other guy.

"Hey, you seem like you are a good guy, can you put a leash on him so that we can enjoy our breakfast date?"

"Hey, don't you talk to Frankie like you know him!"

"Why..."

Patrick smirks.

"...is he yours too?"

"Pete, he's right, leave Mikey and his date alone you're supposed to be helping me with homework." Frank sighs.

 "You promised you'd help."

Frank tries, pulling at the sleeve of Pete's hoody, hoping he'll take it and just leave these guys alone.

Pete pouted.

"Etu Frankie?"

Patrick snorted and watched as Pete walked sadly away from them. He then turned back to Mikey.

"Sorry about being so forward before. I didn't mean to imply that we were anything...unless you want to be?"

"It's fine...I just...yeah."

Mikey feels like a stupid teenager and knows there's a large chance he's blushing like an idiot. Patrick smiles. Mikey is so cute. He can't help, but lean in a lightly kiss him.

"So is that a yes, you will be my boyfriend?"

If Mikey wasn't blushing before, he sure the hell is now. His voice fails him so he just nods with a stupid little smile on his face.

"Excellent."

Patrick smiled brightly.

"Now, let's eat."

Patrick raised his hand and Ryan brought them out two new cups of coffee.

"I trust everything is okay now?"

"Oh yes Ryan, everything is perfect."

*

*

*

"I can't believe that guy! Who does he think he is making Mikey act like that!"

After the coffee shop, Pete followed Frank home and now he was flopped on Frank's bed still whining.

"He's no good for Mikey! He's a player, you can see it in his eyes! He gonna hurt him like... like...you know, that other guy!"

"You don't even know the guy or anything about him Pete, he seemed nice enough and you were kind of being a dick."

Frank sighs from his desk chair.

"He got to you too! He has you both bewitched..."

Pete jumped up.

"That's it! He's a witch...or wait...no a warlock! Yeah, cause he's a male witch...but wait in Harry Potter they called them wizards..."

Pete was rambling now.

"Oh! My! God! Pete, sit down and shut up. He's just a guy trying to date a guy he seems to like. You have been an asshole towards anyone who gets near Mikey for the longest time now because you have the biggest, stupidest crush on him but you are shit at showing it."

Frank rests his face in his hands.

"You dense motherfucker, it's so painfully obvious why Mikey isn't into you."

Pete just stops. He looks at Frank.

"Why can't you be 18 or 21 yet so I can just hang out and drink with you? I've known you longer then I've known Mikey. I could never be interested in you. It would be so much easier I swear."

Pete completely deflates after that. He apologies to Frank and they get back to school work. Pete and him work on it for a few hours and then Pete leaves to get ready for the bachelor party.

*

*

*

"Hey Gabe, ready to party!"

Pete sees the groom to be and hugs him tightly. The guys have gathered at the hotel that they are staying at so no one drives home. Everyone drops their keys in a bowl and then they head to the club.

"So Gabey Baby, where did you hear of this place? I mean I thought i heard of all the hot clubs around here?"

"Heard about it from some guy I met at a club, he said it was fun but that it's more less kept quiet from outsiders."

Gabe laughs.

"Like I said, underground and hush hush man, hopefully that means it's not insane busy."

"Well it better be good cause this entrance is really creepy."

The eight of them followed the directions to the alley. They saw the stairwell leading down.

"Isn't this how episodes of Law and Order start?"

"Dude, if there is a dead body down here, I'm out."

All the guys were grumbling as they approached the door. Pete saw that it had a little window in the steel door.

"Cool, just like in those film Noir!"

Gabe rolled his eyes, laughed and knocked on the door.

"He said it'd be a good time so I'm hoping he's right."

The little opening slid open and to ice blue eyes looked out at them. Pete shrunk back a bit.

"What do you guys want?"

"Just a bachelor party, looking for some fun, I was told this was a good place."

Gabe grins widely.

"Oh, you must be Randy's boys."

The slit closed and the door opened. Pete peered around Gabe, cause that fuck was too tall too look over his shoulder. He saw it was dark and smokey in the place and had very dim lighting.

"Come on in boys. IDs out please."

Gabe pulls out his ID and shows it to the guy and waits for the others to follow when the guy lets him through the door. Once they are all through, now they can really see the place. The music was a slow groove from a three piece band. Pete looked over and thought that he recognized the guy playing upright bass. There drummer was hidden behind the singer who was crooning softly into the mike, which had an old fashion edge to it.

"Dude, did we just step back into the 40's or something?"

"I don't know but this is kinda cool dude."

Gabe smiles.

"Shall we?"

The guys go in and see a really good looking girl in a tight red and black dress.

"Hey boys welcome to the Club 33. It's like being in a vintage speak easy. I'm Lindsey and I'm in charge of your party. Follow me."

The guys followed her to their table.

"Have a seat, drinks are kept on a tab and enjoy the show."

"Sweet."

Gabe sits down and gets comfy.

"This could be interesting."

Everyone else sits down. The waitress comes over and gets their drink orders.

"Hang on man, I gotta take a leak."

Pete gets up to find the bathroom. He stops at the bar,

"Hey man, can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

Patrick looks up at the sound of a familiar voice. He sees Pete and internally curses, wondering what the hell he is doing here.

"Yeah, down that hall right there, first door on the left.

"Thanks man."

Pete pats the bar and then heads off.

* * *

Gerard looks in the mirror and smooths out his vest. He decided to trust Patrick and wear it. He fixes his shorts and stockings and then looks up again.

"Show time baby."

* * *

 

Pete gets back from the bathroom as the drinks arrive. He takes a sip.

"Fuck, that is good!"

Gabe tries his drink.

"Fuck yeah, man that is a hell of a bartender they've got if he can mix shit up like this."

**"Gentlemen...and ladies, I have not forgotten about you. Welcome to the Club 33. You folks are in for a treat cause coming to the stage now is the clubs very own sweetheart. When he walked in we knew he had it, that it that makes everyone want to know your name. Well maybe if you are lucky he will ask yours tonight. Please give a big round of applause to our own little It girl...Miss Geena!"**

The lights dropped and Gerard walked on stage, his heels clicking as he went.

"Good evening my little darlings. Have you all been waiting for me like good little boys and girls?"

Cat calls filled the room.

"Well then, I suppose I should reward you then, but first a little music, yes?"

Gerard winked at Brendon and he counted off the band.

*

*

*

Patrick watched from behind his bar. Gee always put on a good show and there were always idiots but Patrick was honestly worried about the behavior of some of the guys with Pete's group that'd come in for whatever reason.

"Man Pete, I gotta have that one."

"Come on man, stop kidding around. You're getting married."

"Yeah, so when will I have the opportunity to do this again."

Pete chuckles uneasily. Gabe has always been a bit of a sleaze, but generally a good guy. Still Pete is bothered about the way he is talking about the boy on stage...who honestly barely looks old enough to even get in the club, let alone work there.

"I need another drink. I'll get it though."

Pete needs to get away from Gabe as Geena reaches them again and Gabe slides another twenty in his stocking snapping it. He pulls the boy down and whispers in his ear. Pete catches a quick unease on the dancer's face, but it quickly goes away as he does his routine. Pete just hopes that Gabe knows it is just that. Pete gets up and heads for the bar once more.

"Hey man, can I get just a beer."

Pete is still focused on Gabe and Geena.

"Yeah, here."

Patrick reaches into the fridge behind the bar and pulls out a bottle of beer, popping the cap off on the counter, and handing it over to Pete.

"What is your buddy's deal over there with our performer?"

He furrows his brows and watches Gee and the way he's moving.

"I think he's had a few too many. We're part of his bachelor party, but...Gabe's mostly harmless. I'm watching him."

Pete took a sip of the beer still watching Gabe getting handsy. Now he was trying to coax the boy off the stage by offering him money.

"Sounds like you really care about the guy."

"He's one of the youngest here and he's pretty much my best friend. I look out for him."

 Patrick sighs, wanting very much to knock this Gabe guy the hell out for making poor Gee so uncomfortable.

 "We look out for all our performers here."

"The youngest huh? How young?"

Pete has a feeling that this situation is a lot worse than he thought. He sipped his beer again watching Geena pull away from Gabe and trying to keep it playful.

"Young enough that if your friend isn’t more careful one of the guys in here, bigger and scarier than me, might kick his ass."

Patrick chuckles, honestly with the way this guy is acting towards Gee he'd like to see him have his ass handed to him. Before the bartender could say anything else to Pete there was a commotion at the table. The bouncer ran past them and leaped over the stage to get to where Gabe was now pulling on the dancer.

"Oh shit!"

Pete didn't want to be in the mess. Gabe made his bed let him lie in it. Pete watches the bouncer scooping up the boy and carrying him back stage. Patrick smiles.

"Your buddy is so fucked if Bob gets his hands on him."

Pete sees the guys in the party start to argue and one pushes Gabe. Gabe pushes back and then the fists are flying.

"What the fuck!? I'm out now for sure!"

Pete pulls out a twenty.

"Hey man, sorry about everything keep the change."

He turns to hand it to the bartender and stops short.

"Patrick?"

"It took you this long to figure that out?"

Patrick shakes his head.

"I was a little distracted. What are you doing here? I mean don't you work at Stands?"

"No I work here, that was a one night thing to help out a friend."

Patrick laughs, of course that's what Pete thought.

"Does Mikey know?"

"He knows I don't work at Stands, but no I didn't tell him I work here."

"Are you hiding from him?"

Pete watches as Gabe and the rest of the party get thrown out. He's glad he left the table now and even happier that Mikey didn't want to come. He looks and sees the dancer with a robe on being led to the bar by the bouncer.

"No, he just didn't ask what bar I actually work at."

Gerard climbs up on the stool. He is still shaking a bit.

"Hey Ricky, can you get Gee a drink."

Bob is sitting next to Gerard soothing him.

"Yeah give me just a minute, I'll make his favorite."

Patrick nods and starts moving around behind the bar making Gee's drink. Pete looks at the dancer. He does seem young like Patrick said. There is also something familiar about him. Something he didn't notice before. He watches as the bouncer talks him down. The girl from before comes over and makes sure he is alright too. It is clear how much people care about him. Patrick sets Gee's drink in front of him. He reaches over and pats his shoulder comfortingly.

 "He's gone now, Bob and the guys got rid of him and his shitty behavior. You'll be alright Gee."

Pete looks at Patrick comforting the boy. Something in the boy's smile triggers a memory.

_"Don't worry Gee, Pete and I took care of him. He won't bother you anymore."_

_"Thanks Mikey."_

"Holy shit Gerard!"

Pete yells and startles ever one. He sees Gerard look over at him and his eyes widen in recognition.

"No no no no no!"

Gerard scrambles backwards falling off the stool. He runs in to the back room.

"What the hell was that?"

Patrick strains his voice trying not to yell at Pete.

"Bob, you got him?"

He looks at the other man who nods.

"Pete, you had best start explaining right now."

"That...is your boyfriend's little brother, that's what that's about so you are the one that has some explaining to do Mr. smarty pants."

As far as comebacks it was not his best, but Pete was trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Wait...that's...there's no way that's Mikey's little brother."

Patrick looks off in the direction Gee went.

"Yeah and if you don't want me spouting his age you need to explain yourself."

"Look, I didn't know, I've heard of Gee's brother but I never met him and Mikey is a common nickname for Michael, I never made the connection. Mikey hasn't really talked about having a brother. I've been to Gee's place once but no one else was there."

 Patrick looks at Pete warily.

"I want to see him."

Pete folded his arms across his chest.

"Pete, that sounds like a dumb idea. You're the one that freaked him out in the first place."

"I'll call Mikey if I can’t..."

"No please don't. "

Gerard appeared wearing more clothing then anyone saw him in before. Patrick shifts uncomfortably, he watches Gee carefully and looks at Pete, hoping he'll keep his big, stupid mouth shut.

"Ricky, come with us please."

Gerard holds his hand out for the older man.

"I...alright..."

Patrick reaches out and takes Gee's hand. Pete watches at how much Gerard depends on Patrick as he walks with them to the back of the house. They go to a door that has Gerard's name on it with a star. Gerard goes in and sits on the chez lounge pulling Patrick with him. He snuggles into the older boy's chest and sighs.

"Pete, do you remember when you and Mikey were in high school and my dad was sick and mom had to work three jobs?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

Pete sat down.

"I wanted to help out, but I was so young at the time. I was always being chased and bullied at school, but I never told anyone."

Patrick hugs Gee tight. He's heard about this before but he wasn't around here when Gee started here. He avoids looking at Pete.

"Gee...if Mikey and I knew..."

"You guys had enough to deal with. Mikey was working hard to get that scholarship. I just..."

Pete notices how Patrick soothes the boy and can't help, but wonder if there is more to it.

"So one day I was running away from them...

  _Gerard was 9 and being chased through the yard by his favorite bully. Okay that was an exaggeration, he hated Connor, but Connor loved him. Loved to make him bleed at least._  
  
_“Gonna_ get _you Way, there is no escape!”_  
  
_Gerard cut out of the yard and into town. Maybe he could lose him in the shopping crowd. Of course luck was not with Gerard. There was not a soul on the street. He ducked down an alley, which was a dead end. Panicked, he hid in the stairwell of one of the shops. It was gross and dark, but he pushed himself into a corner and prayed that there would not be enough light to be seen by his pursuant. He heard Connor and his boys round the corner into the alley._  
  
_“Where’s he go?”_  
  
_“Yeah. There is no way out?”_  
  
_“Maybe he hid in the dumpster.”_

_“Proper place for him with the way he dresses.”_

_They laughed and it hurt Gerard. It was not his fault that his family was poor. Mikey went to school and worked part time. He got great grades and was looking forward to the scholarship he was aiming toward. Mikey was going to be a doctor and everyone was proud of him including Gerard. Gerard offered to get a job too. In the summer, he mowed lawns. In the fall he raked leaves. In the winter he shoveled snow, and in spring, he helped clean out rain gutters. He gave all the money to his parents even though they insisted he keep it. He wanted to help out too._

_“I bet he’s hiding in one of the stairwells.”_

_Gerard held his breath._

_“Hey, what are you boys doing here?”_

_“Just looking for our friend. We are playing hide and seek. Want to help us find him?”_

_The boys snickered and Gerard hoped that this stranger would not help them._

_“Sorry boys, I ain’t got time for games. You best run along now.”_

_“Come on boys, we can find our friend later.”_

_They all left and Gerard let out a long breath._

_“You can come out now sugar.”_

_Gerard looked up and saw the stranger looking at him._

_“Thank you for that.”_

_“I can see a bully a mile away. Besides, you don’t look the age to be playing hide and seek.”_

_“No ma’am. Not exactly.”_

_“Come here, let me get a better look at you.”_

_Gerard came out of hiding and heard the woman gasp. He knew he was a mess from Connor and his gang._

_“Come on sweetie, let’s get you inside and clean you up.”_

_The woman walked down the stairwell and knocked on the door. Gerard didn’t even realize that this was an actual business. Just like in the movies a little window in the door slip open and two eyes peered out at them._

_“Cool.”_

_The woman chuckled._

_“Password?”_

_“Oh shove_ it _Bob, let me in.”_

_“Who’s the kid?”_

_“Someone I rescued from a bunch of assholes.”_

_Gerard giggled. He was not used to hearing that kind of language except when his brother got frustrated with his homework._

_“You know he’s under age.”_

_“No shit Bob, come on open up.”_

_The little window closed and the door opened. Gerard gasped when he saw a large bearded man standing there. He cowered at the_ guys _size._  
  
_“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you.”_

_“He really is a teddy bear.”_

_The guy, Bob, got down in a crouch so he was closer to Gerard’s height._

_“How old are you son?”_

_“Nine_ sir _.”_

_He could tell that Bob was looking at him and seeing what a mess he was._

_“Come on, let’s get you inside and clean you up.”_

_Bob held out his hand and Gerard hesitated and then took it. The woman smiled at him._

_“What’s your name? I’m Bob and this here is Lindsey.”_

_“Gerard, but my friends call me Gee…or rather my brother does cause I have no friends.”_

_“_ Well _now you have_ us _Gee.”_

_Gerard smiled as he was led into the place. He looked around and saw that it was mostly painted black. There was a stage and three long hallways that were barely lit._

_“What kind of place is this?”_

_Gerard was led to a bar where he climbed up on a stool. Bob brought Lindsey a first aid kit and she carefully cleaned his cuts and scrapes, blowing on them like mom does so they don’t sting. She put bandages on them as she spoke._

_“This is a very special club that adults go to.”_

_“What do they do here?”_

_“_ Well _you know how you have dances at schools?”_

 _“Yeah,_ bunch _of girls in pretty dresses trying to get guys dance with them. It’s kind of silly.”_

 _“Well this is kind of_ an dance _where girls get dressed up too, but guys want to dance with them.”_

_“And sometimes more.”_

_Lindsey looked up and saw Gabe._

_“Cool…I think, wait, what else can you do with girls other than dance with them?”_

_“You’ll find out when you are older kiddo.”_

_Lindsey ruffled his hair and then walked away down one of the dark halls. Gerard was looking after here when the guy spoke again._

_“Hey there, my name is William.”_

_“Hi, I’m Gerard.”_

_“Are you  thirsty Gerard?”_

_“Sure.”_

_William went away and then came back. He had a fancy glass with a sparkling red drink and two cherries in it._

_“This is a Shirley temple or sometimes boy like to call it a Roy Rogers.”_

_Gerard looked at the fizzy drink._

_“I like Shirley Temple. It sounds cute.”_

_“Just like you.”_

_William_ bopped _Gerard on the nose and he giggled. He took a sip of the drink and made a yummy sound that made William laugh._

_“Well now are we getting on here okay?”_

_Lindsey just came back from where ever she was._

_“Yup. I like it here.”_

_Gerard noticed all the bottles that were in crates on the floor._

_“Hey, what do you do with those?”_

_William looked over where he was pointing._

_“Those are the empty bottle that the adults drink. We just throw them in the trash.”_

_“Oh, well I can take them for you. I get five cents for each one.”_

_“And do you spend that money on candy?”_

_Gerard laughed._

_“No, I give it to my mom and dad and they use it to pay bills.”_

_William and Lindsey looked at each other. Gerard knew that were talking like grownups do with no words so he just sipped his drink._

_“_ Hey _Gee. You know William here could use some help.”_

_Gerard looked at William._

_“Sure, I could use someone to clean up here and collect the bottles. Wipe down tables and sweep the floor. Besides giving you the bottles to return, I would pay you.”_

_“You mean real money, like a job?”_

_“Sure, why not?”_

_Gerard could imagine how much better his family would be if he was making real money._

_“Sure, I could do that!”_

_“Wonderful. The rule is though that you have to leave here before the grownups start coming for the club or we could get in trouble and you can’t tell anyone you work here…no one.”_

_“I can do that!”_

_“Great!_ Well _can you start tomorrow?”_

_“Sure, I can come after school and work for a few hours!”_

_“Great, so we will see you tomorrow then.”_

_Gerard hopped off the stool and made his way to the door where Bob was._

_“So I guess we will see you tomorrow than Gee?”_

_“Yup!”_

_Bob smiled at Gerard and Gerard smiled back. He walked out the door and up the stairwell. He had a feeling he was going to like working at this place._

"Gee..."

"It was my choice in the end to go on stage. No one pushed me and they insisted that I wait till I was at least 16. I can tell you that I don’t do anything the other dancers do and In fact I am a virgin...well mostly."

Gerard looks up at Patrick and smiles.

"Uh......"

 Patrick looks from Gee to Pete and wants to crawl into a hole.

"Oh?"

Pete looks at Patrick with venom now, but Gerard misses it and just giggles.

"Yeah, but nothing amazing, Ricky keeps me from doing something stupid when I'm all wound up. It's nice of him. I know one day I'm gonna lose him to one of the handsome devils that walks in the door."

"I...uh..."

 He looks at Pete.

"Oh god I am so fucked."

He squeezes his eyes shut and prays Pete doesn't actually hit him.

"I see...still Gee, you need to stop this. I know..."

"No Pete, you don't know shit!"

Gerard sits up now, a fire in his eyes.

"Even with dad and mom working double shifts they still can't make ends meet! My money is what pays most of the bills now! They don’t even notice cause they are never home! I am the one taking care of our family and have been for the past three years so you can fuck off!"

Patrick's eye go wide but he's grateful the focus is off him and Pete kept his mouth shut for now.

 "Gee, calm down, it's okay."

He puts a comforting hand on Gee's back.

"If you tell my brother, I will tell him some of the insane shit you have done to try and get in his pants, all the while dating that blonde."

Pete's face loses all color as Gerard sits there with a look of triumph on his face. Patrick shuts up and stays the hell out of it. He looks at Pete with a glare of disgust though; of course he'd do something like that.

"Gee...I..."

Pete knew his argument was no good now. He dejectedly left the room. Gerard watched him go and then deflated in Patrick's arms.

"Fuck, that was too close Ricky. Now what is this about you and my brother?"

*

*

*

Pete was still at the bar when he saw Patrick emerge from Gerard's room. The look on his face said that Gerard talked to him too. Patrick didn't even try to act cool, he walked behind the bar, grabbed a beer and sat in the corner with his head resting on his knees in shame. Explaining the whole Mikey thing to Gee was a nightmare. Patrick had like four beers on the bar and Pete was on his fifth.

"Hey Trick, what the fuck did you guys do to Gee? That is not the little brother that I know. Man, he's such a wall flower outside this place."

"He's comfortable here, no one judges him and we all show him nothing but love. He was quiet when he started apparently, but by the time I got here he was already the way he is now. I've seen what he's like outside work though and I know what you mean."

"So maybe he's right? Maybe he doesn't need us...like we think he does?"

Pete is slurring his words so badly.

"It's not that he doesn't need you, he just...he's not helpless like you seem to think." Patrick shrugs. "He absolutely needs his brother and his friends."

Pete laughs.

"Gee doesn't have any friends...well not outside here."

"I meant you, you ass."

Patrick glares at him.

 "You may be his brother's friend but you seem to kind of be friends with him too, or at least care what happens to him."

"Naaaaah, I never see Gee, I spent too much time messing with Mikey."

Pete smiles and finishes his fifth beer.

"You're good for him...both of them...hey, you're mackin on brothers. That's kind of cool."

"And you are drunk, it was before I even met Mikey, either way you are too drunk for me to continue this conversation with you. Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"Nopes! I haz a rooom cause of the party."

Pete leans over and grabs Patrick and kisses him drunk and sloppy on the cheek.

"You take care of my Ways okay?"

He slips off the stool and trips up the stairs.

"Hey buddy, you need a cab?"

Pete looks at the yellow taxi in front of him.

"Suuuure!"

Pete falls into the cab and babbles out an address handing the guy a 20.

*

*

*

"Fraaaaaankiiieeeee!"

Frank groans at the sound of his name, slurred harshly by an obviously drunk Pete.

"Goddammit Pete, what the hell do you want?"

"I gots seecret to tell you, let meeeeein."

Frank groans and rolls out of his bed.

"Pete this had better be good or they'll never find your body."

He lets Pete in and glares at his stupid drunk idiot of a friend.

"Are your parents hooome?"

"No, what do you want?"

"Goood!"

Pete heads for Frank's bedroom and flops on the bed.

"Waaaarm."

"Why are you in my bed?"

 Frank kicks at the side of the mattress.

"Dude, I was trying to sleep and you woke me up for some stupid secret you wanted to tell me and now you're in my bed....why?"

"Hey, come 'ere."

Pete pulls Frank down and aims for whispering in his ear, but instead does it in his nose.

"You know that guy, you know the guy that we saws wif Mikester, Mikarino, Mikey man? Well...I saws him tonight. Yeah. He was at the place that I went to the party, but I also saw....shhhhhhhh...."

Pete looks left and right like someone is gonna hear him and then he shouts.

"I SAW GEE THERE!"

"Ow mother fucker, real subtle dude but who the fuck is Gee?"

Frank pulls out of Pete's grip and settles for sitting beside.

"You know...Mikeeeey's lil' bro."

Pete rolls his eyes and grabs Frank shaking him.

"You go to school with him you little twerp."

"Wait, Gerard? He's a quiet nerd, what was he doing at some club?"

Frank swats Pete away from him.

"Works there and he's fuckin' hot, you should sees him in his fish nets."

Pete falls forward and starts to snore and drool.

"Oh, no you don't asshole, wake the fuck up. You are not giving me that bullshit and falling asleep. What do you mean he works there? Fish nets? What the hell kind of club did you go to?"

Frank pushes Pete back up and smacks his face a few times to bring him back to consciousness.

"Huh what?"

"Come on numb nuts wake up and tell me.”

Pete told Frank the whole story. By the time he got to the end Pete was passed out on Frank's floor. Frank looked at Pete and shook his head. He threw an extra pillow at him and the blanket folded up at the foot of his bed. He couldn't believe anything he just heard. That can't be the same Gerard. There's no way. He curls up under his blankets and looks at Pete again. He wouldn't have any reason to make up something that ridiculous. Frank will just have to ask him again in the morning.


	4. The Best Dress...Corset That I Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nice."
> 
> He reached up and touched the collar.
> 
> "Will you be my kitten Geena. I promise to give you all the milk you can drink."
> 
> Gerard went to scream, but Gabe pushed a hand over his mouth.
> 
> "Now now Kitten, no noises yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuka, and a joyous Yule to you all! I hope you all have an amazing holiday no matter where you are and what you celebrate! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy this extra long chapter as our gift to you. ^-^

 

"Oh fuck, my head."

Pete opened his eyes and the room spun. He shut them again quickly. Frank lifts his face from his pillow to see Pete laying on the ground, pretty much right where he left him.

"Morning asshole."

"Frank? What the fuck are you doing in my hotel room?"

"Um, excuse me, you are on my bedroom floor."

Frank throws another pillow at him.

"Don't be rude."

"Wait...what, how did I get here?"

"I don't know but you showed up at my door and then tried to fall asleep on my bed and you spouted some dumb story about Gerard working in a club as a performer, which I refuse to believe."

"Oh Mikey's brother? I told you that? Fuck, you can't tell anyone about it! Like Gee threatened me so hard last night and apparently he fucked up Patrick too! That kid is something else in that place...ugh, you got any drugs?"

"Wait, Patrick? Like the guy Mikey is dating Patrick?"

 Frank looks at him wide eyed.

"And I have Advil, that's it."

"I'll take it. Yeah, I guess he and Patrick were fooling around a bit. It’s kind of funny he got both of them huh?"

Pete laughs and then groans. Frank shakes his head and goes to grab an Advil and a glass of water and brings both back to Pete and hands them to him. Pete takes them gratefully and pops four pills chasing then with the water.

"Anyway, fuck, I gotta get back to the hotel man, my car and keys are there. Want a ride with me?"

"Uh, no, I am going to stay here. You can go deal with whatever mess is waiting for you, I'm staying the hell out of it."

"Come on Frankie, please...plus I don’t know if I am completely sober yet."

"What good will I do you? I can't drive."

Frank glares at Pete and Pete makes sad puppy eyes and pouts.

"Fine, get out of my room and let me get dress then."

Frank shoos him away.

"Okay, I have to take a leak anyway."

Frank quickly gets dressed. He fails to see even the slightest possibility anything Pete said about Gerard could be true. There's no way. Not with how he is around people.

*

*

*.

"So the club is here, but it doesn't open till after nine."

"Why do I need this information?"

"I thought you were curious."

"I just don't believe you that Gerard actually works there, other than that I don't really care about some club."

"He does and he wears fishnets and short leather shorts and a vest and he looked really fucking good!"

"Do you even comprehend how dumb and totally untrue that sounds? Have you ever actually seen Gerard before?"

Frank makes a face at Pete.

"Well duh, I've been with Mikey since high school. How do you think I even knew it was Gerard."

Pete folded his arms and pouted.

"And you're one to talk, you didn't even know who Gerard was till I told you."

"I've seen him at school, he's in my English class and sits a few seats ahead of me. I knew who he was I just didn't know he had a nickname or a brother or even any friends."

"Uh huh, sure. He wasn't even on your radar till that day you tried to save him."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't vaguely aware he existed."

Pete rolled his eyes.

"Come on kid, I’ll buy you breakfast and ply us with coffee till I can drive again.

"Yeah sure whatever."

Pete collars Frank and drags him to the diner.<hr />

"Thanks again for letting me crash Ricky."

Gerard hops on the stool near Patrick's kitchen counter.

"Smells wonderful in here."

Gerard may be drooling just a bit as he watched Patrick cooked breakfast.

"No problem."

Patrick looks up from what he's doing to smile at Gee.

"You want coffee?"

"Duh."

Gerard giggled. He took the cup and sipped it slowly.

"You know I'm not mad right?"

"About me and Mikey?"

"Yeah. You are a good guy and you can probably keep Pete at bay around him."

Gerard took another sip.

"He's worked hard to get where he is so he deserves some happiness."

"Yeah he does and I'm glad you're not mad at me at least though, if I'd known he was your brother I would have told you."

"I couldn't be mad at you Ricky, you're a good guy, too good for someone like me. I guess I always knew that, but it was nice for a while."

"No, Gee, that's not true."

Patrick looks at him.

"That's not...I didn't think that you..."

"It's okay Ricky, really it is."

Gerard gives him a sad smile.

"So breakfast?"

Patrick kicks himself internally.

 "Yeah just a sec."

He flips the last pancakes onto a plate and sets one plate in front of Gee. Gerard eats quietly. He has a few errands to run and he planned on going to the club early tonight to talk to Brendon about the music tonight. Patrick pushes his food around more than anything, kind of feeling like a complete ass. Gee says he's not mad but he doesn't seem happy about it. Gerard finished his pancakes and coffee.

"I'm gonna hit the shower and then get dressed."

He gets up and kisses Patrick on the cheek.

"You should call Mikey today. He said he would be home."

He smiles and then heads to the bathroom. Patrick just stands there for a minute, then he cleans up the dishes. If Mikey is at home he probably doesn't want to be bothered. Gerard finishes his shower and gets dressed. He heads to the kitchen with his coat.

"So I will see you next week at the club?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I work the nights you're there."

"Awesome, well have a good day and call Mikey for fucks sake."

Gerard smiled and then left.

*

*

*

Frank sat at home, playing some stupid video game and minding his own business. He'd finished his homework after finally getting Pete to fuck off and let him go home. There was a nagging question in the back of his head though, as the whether or not Pete was actually telling the truth. He looked at the clock, it's late, almost midnight.

"Oh fuck it."

Frank gets off his bed to turn everything off and grab a jacket. He calls a cab quickly and waits for it down the street from his house.

*

*

*

The cab drops him off about a block away from the club, like he asked to be. He walks towards where Pete told him it was and shakes his head. He's not sure how he'll get in but he's going to at least try and see if Pete is telling the truth or not.

* * *

Gabe leans against the wall and drinks his sixth beer. He was pissed and drunk, not the best combination for thinking straight. He tried to get in the club again to see Geena, but the bouncer recognized him and threw him out. He was leaving when he noticed a side door the dancers left through. He figured he would wait for the beautiful creature to leave and then he would have him. All he had to do was be patient.

*

*

*

"I'm gonna grab a smoke before the next number."

"Just remember Gee, you gotta be out by one. School tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, you sound like my brother."

Gerard swatted playfully at Lindsey. Normally he didn't work on a Sundays, but he agreed on Friday to fill in for one of the dancers. He missed Patrick, but it was alright. Patrick had Mikey now. He didn't need Gerard anymore. Gerard stepped out of the building in his robe. It was a bit chilly, but he would be quick. He leaned against the brick wall and pulled his cigarettes out of his garter. He lit it and then put his head back sighing.

* * *

Frank was sure he'd gone the right way but this didn't look right, Pete said the place was kinda shady looking. Frank looks at the nearest street sign and internally kicks himself. Wrong street, he went the wrong way, he was supposed to go left on that street not right. He shakes his head and turns around.

* * *

Gabe was just finishing his cigarette and thinking about buying more beer when he saw the door open and out stepped his conquest. He could see the boy's legs showing through the slit of the robe he was wearing. He wondered if he was in the same costume as last night or a different one. He quietly made his way up the alley using the sound of a truck going by to mask his footsteps. He waited till the boy was settled against the wall and then cleared his throat.

“Ahem.”

Gerard didn't realize who the guy was at first. He thought it was just a guy walking down the alley.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey yourself beautiful. You know it is dangerous out here by yourself."

"I'm alright, I work right here."

"Yeah, but the door is closed and you may not be able to get it open fast enough to escape..."

Gerard shuddered at his words.

"Why would I want to escape?"

"Cause a pretty thing like you could get grabbed at any moment."

Before Gerard could blink the guy blocked the door and boxed him in.

"Hello Geena, remember me?"

Gerard gasped; it was the asshole from last night.

"W-What do you want?"

"I want to finish what we started last night baby."

Gabe grabbed at Gerard's robe and tore it open. He had on a different corset from the night before and this time he had on a tight leather skirt. The collar is what made Gabe smile though. It said Kitten on it.

"Nice."

He reached up and touched the collar.

"Will you be my kitten Geena. I promise to give you all the milk you can drink."

Gerard went to scream, but Gabe pushed a hand over his mouth.

"Now now Kitten, no noises yet."

He began to push Gerard down to his knees.

*

*

*

Frank finally found a more promising looking area and the heavy metal door Pete had described. He knocked like Pete said he had but had little hope they'd let him in.

* * *

Gerard was crying. His stockings were ruined. He was pretty sure the back of his head was bleeding and he jaw hurt from the punch.

"You little fucking bitch!"

Gabe was smarting. The little shit bit his cock. Now he would pay. He smashed the dancer's head into the wall one more time and then dropped him.

"I was going to be nice to you, but now bitch you get what you deserve."

Gabe dropped to his knees in the dirty alley and ripped the skirt upward to waist. He tore the lace panties off from the side and let them hang on one thigh. Gerard whimpered. He felt himself swimming in and out of consciousness. Maybe it was better if he passed out.

*

*

*

"What do you want shorty?"

Bob looked at the boy, no way to deny his age, through the slot in the door.

"Friend told me about this place...I...thought I'd check it out."

 Frank looks up at the little window. He curses his height, there's no way this guy is gonna let him in.

 "He knows Patrick."

He adds hoping that will help.

"Patrick isn't working tonight."

"Oh...alright then. Well......I'm not getting in am I?"

"Come back when you have some ID to show me kid."

Bob was about to close the panel when he heard a scream. Frank looked up at the sound of the scream. "What the fuck was that?"

Bob opens the door and Frank gets to see inside the club a bit. It was just as Pete described it.

"Hey Bob, has Gee come back from his cigarette break, he's on in a bit."

Bob looks at Lindsey.

"Fuck!"

* * *

"Shut the fuck up!"

Gabe punches the boy again as he continues to press in. He's super tight and Gabe figured he was a virgin. He chuckles darkly.

"Maybe if you had been nicer to me, I would have prepped you."

Frank looked at this apparent Bob guy and back down the alley. It's dark and looks like there's a turn down further.

"Well I ain't waiting for you two to figure out what you're doing."

He wanders off while they are busy toward the scream. He can hear quiet noise still, like someone talking. He looks around and picks up a two by four sitting beside a dumpster. Not enough to really do any damage and it'll probably break but it'll disorient them if he needs it at least. He gets around the corner and freezes. Gabe is holding and pinning Gerard's wrists down with one hand and using his arm to hold one leg up.

"Fuck, you are too tight baby."

He's missed the mark twice now. He lines up again, the blood making everything slick now.

"Third times the charm huh?"

Frank snaps out of it and realizes what's happening. He takes a deep breath and yells loud enough he hopes that Bob guy will here. Meanwhile he grabs a nearby discarded board.

 "Hey asshole, you wanna get away from him?"

Gabe looks up and sees a kid in the front of the alley.

"Go away kid, this is between me and my boy here."

"If he was your boy he wouldn't have screamed and you wouldn't be in an alley."

 Frank says and raises the board threateningly.

"I'll say this one more time, you wanna get away from him?"

Gabe smirks and pulls a knife out of his pocket and switches it out. He holds it to the moaning boy's neck.

"Now, why don’t you just back away before I really hurt him."

Gabe is still smirking when as shadow looms over him. He just turns his head when something comes smashing down on it.

"Fucking piece of shit!":

Bob grabs the guy and throws him hard against the dumpster clearly hearing a cracking noise.

"Gee!"

Lindsey runs out the door and drops to her knees.

"Oh my God!"

Frank watches Bob, unsure of what to do but glad at least that Bob got a hold of the asshole before he hurt Gee anymore. He looks at the woman holding Gee and he feels anger flare in his chest. How could anyone ever think of hurting Gerard? His mind screams for an explanation but finds none, he may not know Gerard well but you can tell by looking at him that he's harmless.

"Who are you?"

Lindsey looks up and sees the boy holding a piece of wood. Bob growls at him.

"I'm a friend of Pete's, I don't know if you know him though, and I go to school with Gerard...he's the reason I was trying to get in actually....."

Frank looks at the ground.

"Wait...you go to school with him? I thought no one at school knew he worked here?"

Lindsey is confused and goes to say something else, but Gerard moans in pain.

"We need to get Gee out of the alley."

Bob lifts him up carefully and then turns to the other boy.

"I guess you can come in."

Lindsey gathers Gerard's clothing off the floor. Frank nods and tosses the board in his hand aside. He follows the woman carefully. Still not sure this Bob guy likes him very much. Inside the crowd is anxious cause Gerard was supposed to be on ten minutes ago. The dancers on stage are trying to keep them calm. Bob tries to get Gerard back stage without anyone seeing them as Lindsey goes on stage and gives a reason for Gerard's absence. Ryan sees them and tells Spencer and Brendon he will be right back.

"Bob, what happened to Gee?"

"That asshole from last night tried to rape him in the alley."

"Holy shit! Is he okay?"

Ryan looks and sees the boy from the coffee shop. Frank recognizes this guy from the cafe and his eyes go wide. How many more people that's he's familiar with is he gonna see here? He turns his gaze back to Bob, and Gerard. He looks so small in Bob's arms even though Frank is sure Gerard is taller than him. Bob lays Gerard down on the chez lounge.

"Do you think he..."

Ryan is really worried cause he sees blood on Gerard's thighs.

"I don’t know...I'm freaking out though. What if he needs a doctor man? We could get in so much trouble!"

"Are you really thinking that is more important that Gee's health?"

"No of course not!"

"What if I got Pete to bring Mikey down here?"

They both look at him.

 "Mikey might get upset but he'd be able to help and Mikey might be able to be talked into understanding why Gerard is here."

"What...who's Mikey?"

"No no,"

Gerard groans and opens his eyes.

"He's Gerard's older brother, he's in school to be a doctor."

 Frank sighs.

"I can understand why Gerard wouldn't want him here but he'll understand easier than a hospital will and if Pete is here too we should be able to keep him from totally freaking out."

Gerard groaned again and tried to curl into a ball, but cried out in pain.

"Yeah, alright, call the guy."

Frank immediately pulled out his phone and clicked on the call button beside Pete's name.

"Come on asshole, answer me, I know you're not sleeping you stupid insomniac."

"H'lo?"

"About damn time, you know that club you told me about?"

"Fr'nkie? Wha' tim 'zit?"

"Yes it's me you ass, it's like after midnight, never you mind that, do you remember the club?"

 Frank demands, wanting more than anything to punch Pete in his stupid face right now.

"Whatever, get Mikey and haul his ass down here NOW!"

"He'z wif Tricky t'night"

"What? Well then go get him and bring him down here, it's kind of urgent Pete."

Frank is being impatient and aware that the others are probably watching him.

"M' sleeping. Here."

A text arrives from Pete with a number.

"Yeah that works, thanks asshole, go back to sleep then."

Frank hangs up and clicks on the number Pete sent. He looks back at the others while it rings.

* * *

Mikey is warm and comfortable as he relaxes in Patrick's arms. The movie is long over and the DVD opening is looping. A vibration makes him groan and he pulls out his phone. He doesn't recognize the number and thinks about not answering it, but something makes him.

"H'lo?"

"Is this Mikey Way?"

Frank makes sure that Pete didn't give him the wrong number in his half asleep state.

"Yeah, w'os this?"

"Frank, I'm a friend of Pete's, look I'm gonna text you an address, we kind of urgently need you here." Frank tries to keep his voice calm.

 "And if you've got any kind of medical kit that'd be great. Bring Patrick, it's about Gee."

This wakes Mikey up immediately.

"Where is my brother?! What have you done with him!?"

Patrick wakes up next to him.

"What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Some asshole on the phone says he has Gerard!"

Patrick takes the phone.

"Who is this?"

"No no no no holy shit no dude, Patrick?"

He panics a little.

"Remember that guy that was with Pete when he was harassing you on your date at the cafe. Look man I'm calling for help, Pete told me Mikey is a med student and we need him. I didn't do anything to Gerard okay?"

"Wait...start again. First I don't remember your name and second where are you?"

"My name is Frank, I don't think I actually told you it that day, and we're at the club."

"But Gee doesn't work today."

"What work? What are you talking about? Gerard doesn't have a job. He’s still.in school."

Mikey was getting more upset.

"Well this Bob guy and the chick giving me the evil eye don't seem surprised that he's here so maybe he was covering for someone and didn't tell you."

Frank sighs in frustration. How the hell should he know what day Gerard works?

"Alright look were coming. Let me talk to Gee. "

"Gee, Patrick wants to talk to you."

Frank holds the phone out to him.

"R-R-Ricky? "

"Yeah Gee, yeah I'm here. I'll be right there."

"Hurts Ricky. "

"Why is my brother calling you Ricky?"

Mikey just wanted to leave now. He would have if he knew where he was going. He couldn't remember ever even really talking to Patrick about his brother for him to know his nickname was Gee.

 "Patrick, do you know where this guy is saying Gee is?"

Patrick hung up.

"Come on, I'll try and explain on the way."

"Alright, fine but it'd better be a good damn explanation."

Mikey gets up.

"You can drive but that guy said I need my med kit which is in my car."

Patrick warms up the car while he watches Mikey get his kit. He is pretty sure this moment is going to cost him everything. Mikey grabs his med kit from under the back seat where he keeps it and locks the car again. He walks over to Patrick's car and climbs in the passenger side.

"Alright let's go…"

 Mikey looks at Patrick.

"…and start talking."

Patrick sighs and moves the car out of the driveway,

"First before I begin, I want to say that I had no idea that you and Gee were related and that I really thought you were cute...still think that you are cute, when I met you."

"Okay, when did you realize me and Gee are related?"

"Yesterday....when I ran into Pete."

"Okay, continue then, how do you know my brother and what the hell is going on?"

"I met your brother three years ago when I started working at the Club 33. He was a bus boy at the time and would take the empties back and keep the money. He said he needed money to help out his family. He had been working there for three years before I even started."

"What is Club 33? I've never heard of it."

Mikey arches an eyebrow at Patrick.

"It’s a...it's a private club that caters to...certain tastes."

"Do I even want to know what you mean by that?"

"No, just know that up until last year Gee was still a busboy."

Patrick stopped at a light and turned to his possible ex boyfriend.

"Look Mikey, all I know is that when Gee is in school he is withdrawn and hidden and bullied. When he is in then club with his friends he is outgoing and friendly and so happy."

"Really? I mean I know what he's like at school and at home, but is he really doing well here?"

"He is and...I mean we all love him there. He's like everyone’s kid brother. We all take care of him."

"Good, I guess."

 Mikey says and then frowns.

"So do you know what's going on tonight? Why are they calling for help now, and why me?"

"I don't know any more than you do at this point...but can you forgive me for telling you?"

"Which part?"

"That I knew your Gee worked with me after I found out you were related."

Mikey sighs.

"Yeah, this whole mess isn't your fault Patrick."

They pulled up to the building and Patrick went to employee parking. He then waited till Mikey got out of the car.

"Hey."

He stepped up to him.

"I know it’s only been a few days, but I really want to make things work for us."

"I don't see why they wouldn't."

Mikey says softly and hugs Patrick quickly.

"Now let’s go find my little brother."

He reaches back into the car and grabs his bag before closing the door. Patrick uses his key on the side door. It opens and he can hear Brendon crooning, but no bass. He wonders if Ryan is with Gee too. Mikey looks around the place.

"What the hell? Patrick...never mind I'm not even gonna ask. You're just the bartender here though, right?"

"Yeah yeah, I swear! I don't have the body to pull this shit off!"

Patrick always was a bit chubby, but he was cool with his looks now that he was older. Mikey sighed somewhat in relief that at least people aren't watching his boyfriend doing stuff like that. He looks at the stage and cringes. He really hopes his brother doesn't do that either. Patrick never specified what Gee had actually moved up to from busboy.

"Where's Gee? I don't see him anywhere."

"Ricky!"

Lindsey runs up and grabs Patrick.

"Thank God you're here! Gee has been calling for you!"

She starts to drag Patrick to the stage door. Mikey follows Patrick, as the woman drags him away. Patrick is the only way he's finding his brother right now. Patrick gets slightly distracted and then turns and reaches for Mikey. Mikey grabs onto Patrick's hand and nods.

 "You didn't lose me yet."

Patrick worries about the yet part as they enter the door and move down the hall. The door to Gerard's dressing room is closed and Patrick knows that Mikey can see the star with his name on it before the door opens and they see...

"Gee! What the fuck!?"

 Mikey lets go of Patrick's hand and rushes over to his baby brother. He tried not to falter at the sight of what Gee is half wearing.

"M-Mikey?"

Gerard looks over and see his brother, but beyond that he sees Patrick.

"Ricky!"

Patrick walks over and Gerard lunges for him, forgetting everyone else in the room.

"Ricky, it was horrible!"

Mikey just kind of stands there. Since when did Gee prefer anyone over him? He looks around.

 "Can someone please explain to me what the hell happened to my brother so I can try and fix it."

He glares at anyone who will meet his eye. Everyone jumps when Mikey speaks.

"Uh...well Gee was taking a cigarette break and..."

Gerard went white and Bob just realized that Mikey didn't know that Gerard smokes.

"Whatever, that's the least obscene thing I've heard so far and probably one of the tamest things my brother has been up to while I wasn't paying enough attention."

He glares again.

"Continue."

"So while he was outside apparently one of the guys from the bachelor party last night, that I threw out when he got fresh with Gee, ambushed him."

"Gee, why didn't you tell me you were working tonight?"

"I w-wanted you to see I could t-take care of myself and let you and Mikey have a n-nice date."

Mikey frowns.

 "Wait...bachelor party? There was a bachelor party here last night?"

 Mikey starts to panic. He's met all of Pete's stupid friends, gone to clubs with them before and they were supposed to be at a club for a bachelor party last night.

"Gee, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"I'll question whatever _that_ is last night, but Patrick, or someone, can you please clarify on this bachelor party before I assume it's what I think it is and pass out here."

Mikey glares at Patrick specifically this time.

"Nothing happened. The guy got a little bit handsy and I got rid of him and the whole party..."

"Well everyone except Pete."

Mikey freezes and goes white.

"Uh...is he okay?"

Bob is looking back and forth from Gerard's brother to Patrick. Gee is fully curled up in Patrick's lap now and is avoiding looking at everyone as he clutches Patrick’s shirt.

"There is a more than probable chance I know the asshole that did this...Pete is my best friend...I know all his friends...I was supposed to be at that party last night but I refused to go cause of Pete being an ass." Mikey manages to choke out.

"I didn't bother to get the guy’s name, just my foot in his ass, but I guess I didn't do my job very well."

Gerard looked up at Bob.

"It's not your fault Bobby, really it’s not."

"I think I vaguely remember Pete's dumb, drunk ass telling me it was Gabe's bachelor party last night and that he was being real touchy with Gerard."

 Frank speaks up from the corner.

"I've never met Gabe, though, so I couldn't tell you if it was him I saw or not."

It was the first time that the boy that found Gerard spoke. He commanded the room.

"It was Gabe."

Gerard's voice sounded small.

"Are you sure Gee? I didn't think you knew that group of Pete's buddies."

"They were cat calling his name and egging him on."

Mikey growls.

"I knew he was a sleaze bag but this is an all new low for even him."

Mikey makes a mental note to have Pete get his hands on Gabe for this later. He knows they can't get police involved because of Gee's situation, he's not dumb, but Gabe is not getting away with this. "Ok...Gee...I know you probably really don't want me to be poking around but you can't go to a hospital so I'm gonna kick all these people out and look you over and make sure he didn't do any lasting damage...okay?"

"Actually...I was a candy striper when I was in high school. I think I would be better help...if Gee doesn't mind."

Gerard looks up and Lindsey.

"Yeah, she can stay."

Gerard slipped out of Patrick's lap and kissed him before lying down again on the chez lounge. Patrick looked up at Mikey wide eyed and then quickly left the room with everyone else.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

Patrick went around the bar and grabbed a beer and drank it quickly.

"I am so fucking dead."

He banged his head on the bar. Frank walks out into the rest of the club, not sure where he can go or what he can do. He spots Patrick at the bar and decides to stick himself to him; he's a familiar face at least. He looks at the stool closest to Patrick like its offended him with its height and then climbs up onto it.

"You okay there?"

"Mikey is going to kill me."

Patrick grabs another beer.

"I am never going to be able to explain this away."

"Well that depends on what you did this time."

Frank holds back a chuckle. He knows enough about Mikey from listening to Pete's constant crap.

"It shouldn't count! I haven't done anything since I met Mikey!"

"Woah woah woah, slow down! What'd you do?"

"Nothing! Nothing...much, I mean sometimes after work, I would take him and home and we would just...hang out?"

Frank arches an eyebrow at him.

"Then why are you worried?"

Patrick turns pink.

"Cause hanging out consists of making out in his bedroom?"

Frank's eyes go wide.

"Oh boy."

 He vaguely remembers Pete mentioning Patrick having both Ways or something like that but he's not about to tell Patrick that.

"I wasn't with Mikey until two days ago! I didn't even know who he was! I respected Gee and what he wanted to do and I NEVER pushed for more!"

Patrick was getting more and more drunk. He finished his second bottle and grabbed a third. All he had eaten that night was popcorn. This was not looking good.

*

*

*

"So I'm okay then Mikey?"

Gerard was relieved that he still had his virginity intact.

"Physically yes, do you have your normal clothes here?"

Gerard snorted.

"Of course I do, did you think I took a cab in this?"

"Well I don't know anymore."

Gerard looks down. His world has fallen apart. Everything that he worked so hard for is gone now. Mikey will make his quit and he'll get everyone in trouble.

"Patrick says you're happy here though, that you have good friends, that you're confident doing this." Mikey looks at Gee.

"I am and they are and in the seven years I have been here, this is the only incident that has happen...in fact, I can't remember anything negative happening to anyone here."

"He's right."

Lindsey speaks up.

"I've been here longer than Gee and since we got Bob as our bouncer, it has been all good. I think that is why he feels so bad right now...plus Patrick."

"Yeah, I guess I messed that one up too."

Gerard blushes.

"No it's not your fault Gee, look....."

 Mikey sighs and sits beside Gee.

 "If you are happy here and these guys are alright keeping you...then as much as the mental image is going to scar me permanently.....I won't tell our parents...and you can stay if you want to."

Mikey chokes out the last few words.

 "And don't make me regret being chill about this...alright? I still don't totally understand this place but I am really skeptical of questioning it."

Gerard looks up at his big brother and despite the pain he is in flings his arms around him tightly.

"I love you so much!"

Mikey hug Gee as tight as he can without hurting him.

"I love you too Gee."

Gerard pulled back and looked at his brother.

"Listen. I don't want you to be mad at Ric...Patrick. He never hurt me once and while I will admit we fooled around it was normal stuff you did in high school with Pete...and don't think I didn't know about that."

Gerard smirked.

"He's a good guy and you deserve a good guy."

"I...you...fuck, how did you find out about that?"

 Mikey looks away.

"Look, I'm not mad. I'm mildly...no...very weirded out but I'm not mad. I don't approve of the age difference but you apparently defy ever amount of appropriate logic I attempt to apply to you so I give up."

"You should. I'm a lost cause."

Gerard drapes a hand over his forehead dramatically and Mikey laughs.

"Not a lost cause just an odd duck."

"Yeah."

Gerard gets a hug from Lindsey and then she leaves so he can get dressed.

"Hey everyone."

Lindsey heads to the bar.

"Gee is alright. No damage at all."

Frank looks up.

"Good."

Patrick was a mess at the bar. Lindsey walks over and pats him on the back. She looks at the kid.

"How many did he drink?"

"I'm not really sure. Quite a few I guess."

 Frank looks at Patrick.

 "He's stressed out about things with Mikey and Gerard I guess...worried Mikey is gonna kill him or something."

"Gerard is talking to Mikey about it. It seems that everything is going to be alright."

Lindsey goes behind the bar and gets a coke and gives it to Frank.

"You must really like Gee to help him out like that. How long have you known him?"

"I don't actually. I've never talked to him before, I just see him in class and around the school, and I couldn't believe he'd work somewhere like this. Doesn't seem like his kind of thing."

"Huh, really. Well then I suppose you could go if you wanted to."

Lindsey looks up and sees Gerard coming out with Mikey. He looks very different than the outgoing person that they have got to know at the club. He is inward and drawn and every bit like a 17 year old.

"So...I'm glad that your brother is alright."

Bob was still worried about what Mikey would do now.

"Yeah, me too."

 Mikey looked at Gee and then over at Patrick.

"What the hell happened to him?"

He looks from the woman to the kid sitting there drinking a Coke.

"Your boyfriend might be slightly drunk."

"I think he was worried about how you would react Mikes."

Gerard moved over to Patrick.

"Hey Ricky."

Patrick looked up.

"Hey Geeeee."

"React to what? Goddammit Patrick, you..."

 Mikey shakes his head.

 "Listen I've got two questions that'll determine whether I'm pissed or not, and the likelihood is probably not."

He looks at his stupidly drunk boyfriend.

"Shoot Mikey Mikes."

Patrick made a finger gun and pointed it at Mikey winking. Gerard giggled. Mikey hated being called anything other than Mikey or Mikes. Both together was even worse. Pete ruined it for everyone.

"Don't...never mind...firstly did you ever actually sleep with my brother and did any of the fooling around continue after you started going out with me?"

Mikey rolls his eyes, trying to keep a serious face and not to laugh at poor Patrick who is unquestionably drunk off his ass. Drunk people are honest people though, Mikey tells himself.

"Oh sure! I slept with him all the time!"

Gerard's eyes went in shock and then he shook his head.

"Ricky, he wants to know if we fucked."

Patrick looked at Gerard and then laughed.

"Oh! Oh, fuck no man, your sweet ass is jail bait princess."

Gerard smacked Patrick for that.

"I am not a princess!"

He then turned to Mikey.

"The last time we fooled around was Friday night. You started going out on Saturday."

"Note to self, drunk boyfriend is hilarious and must at some point be revisited in the future when all of this isn't going on."

Mikey shakes his head and smiles to himself.

 "Then I'm not mad, come here Patrick."

He holds out his arms, if only just to see Patrick stumble his way over. Patrick looks up and smiles...sort of. He stumbles away from the bar and trips over his feet sending him into Gerard who yelps and ends up sprawled on the floor with Patrick on top of him clearly passed out.

"Ugh, will someone get Ricky off me!"

Mikey laughs and steps forward to pick Patrick in his arms.

"You are too cute for your own good. I'm gonna take him home. Gee you gonna come with me and I'll drop you off on the way or you gonna hang out here for a bit?"

He looks over at his brother.

"I think I'll hang out. I was going to catch a ride back with Bob anyway."

"I'll take care of him, I promise."

"And I trust you to keep that promise.

" Mikey smiles warmly.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Gee."

He would hug Gee if he had a free arm.

"Kid, can you like...set my med kit on the bar there on top of Patrick or something?"

Frank picks up the kit and carefully sets it on Patrick who hugs it weirdly. Mikey shakes his head and heads out to the car.

"Well...that was a fun night."

Bob tosses back a shot and hands one to Gerard. He tosses his back and makes a face.

"I like the ones that Patrick makes for me better."

"Yeah, well the last thing I was giving you in front of your brother was a fucking purple martini. Did you see him lose his shit when he found out you smoked?"

"Speaking of, I really need one now."

"Well take shorty with you then."

Bob pointed to Frank, who Gerard almost forgot was there.

"Oh...uh okay, uh...Frank, will you..."

"Yeah sure, I think I remember where I dropped my board."

Gerard heads to the door and opens it and steps in the alley. Frank, for lack of anything to actually defend Gerard with, does pick up the board and prop it up against the wall beside where he decides to lean. Gerard lights his cigarette and leans against the wall like he had a few hours ago, but now he felt like he was back at school with Frank there. Frank honestly doesn't know what to say to Gerard. He doesn't know the guy. He can't even come up with a reasonable explanation as to why he stands up for him beyond just really hating bullies and not being a shitty human being. He just stands there quietly, standing guard more than anything. Bob had trusted Frank to come out here with Gerard for whatever reason.

"So...uh..."

Frank looked over at Gerard as his voice broke the silence. He doesn't know how to respond.

 "So this is why you sleep in and are late to English all the time then."

 He goes with the first thing that pops into his head and cringes when he hears it out loud. Frank is sure he sounds like an idiot.

"Uh...yeah, I mean...I just..."

Gerard can talk better with his body than his mouth, it kind of sucks. Frank wants to smack himself right then and there.

 "Sorry, I...I'll just...we don't have to talk. It's fine."

 He looks off into the alley, silently cursing his stupidity.

"Thank you!"

Gerard seems to vomit the words at Frank.

"I mean...thank you for saving me."

"Oh, you’re welcome...I guess...I mean, any not shitty person would've done something. I should've just hit the guy with the board."

 Frank looks back at Gerard. He really looks at him this time though. The green eyes. The black hair, that is actually clean as opposed to its usual state at school and tucked behind his ear. This guy is actually cute. Frank shakes his head and looks away.

"Yeah...I guess."

Frank would have saved anyone. Gerard was no one special.

"I don't see why people keep trying to, or succeeding in hurting you though. I couldn't imagine the thought process that even leads to that. The other day when you had a black eye in class, and don't deny it Ray told me and I did see it, did Connor do that to you?"

Gerard was astounded. Frank remembered.

"Y-Yeah, he cornered me after gym in the locker room."

Frank growled.

"I fucking knew it, that asshole, what is his problem with you? Did you do something to him or is he just that much of dick?"

It's stupid."

Gerard looks away ashamed.

"No, I doubt that it actually is, you just think it is for whatever reason, you can tell me."

Frank nudged Gerard's arm with his elbow, trying to get his attention.

"He said I was looking at his...in the shower, but I wasn't..."

Gerard blushed.

"He has a tattoo on his thigh."

"He doesn't seem to mind chicks looking at him."

Frank rolls his eyes.

 "But you weren't looking eh? What was the tattoo of?"

"It’s actually kind of dumb, it looks like he tried to get the school emblem, but it got fucked up. Still, I like tattoos so I...but I could care less about his dick, it's too small anyway....I mean..."

Gerard looked away and inhaled his cigarette too fast and started to cough. Frank absolutely loses his shit.

"Oh...my god."

 He shakes his head and leans back against the wall.

"Alright then."

Frank takes a second to catch his breath.

"You okay?"

 He looks at Gerard in concern but still laughing a bit.

"Y-Y-Yeah *cough cough* I'm g-good."

"Do you have any ink?"

 Frank asks curiously, surely if he likes tattoos he probably has a few.

"No, I'm afraid of needles."

"Really? So you just like the way tattoos look then?"

 Frank raises an eyebrow at him.

"It’s like living art you know? I'm no artist, but I watch the other dancers who have them and it’s kind of entrancing. I can see why the marks go for them so much."

Gerard sounds wistful andFrank laughs while he rolls up the sleeves of his hoodie. His parents have been pissed since he started getting them but have been so far unable to actually stop him. Gerard just stops in mid inhale, the cigarette dangling from his mouth. Before he realizes it, he's reached over and run his hand over Frank's arm.

"Beautiful."

Frank smiles gently.

"I've got them all over, it pisses my mom and dad off like you wouldn't believe."

"All over?"

Gerard is still running his hands over the outline of one of the tattoos.

"Can I see?"

"Well, I mean...I'm not totally covered...but I've got a lot of them anyway."

 Frank smirks.

 "Yeah you can see if you want."

"Come with me."

Gerard dropped his cigarette and pulled Frank back in the door.

"Hey Gee, you rea..."

Gerard walked past everyone and brought Frank to his dressing room. He closed the door and sat down on the chez lounge.

"Show me."

Frank looks at Gerard for a second before he slips his hoodie and shirt over his head so Gerard can look at the ink on his chest and back, as well as get a better look at his arms.

"Oh wow."

Gerard is in awe. Frank is his age so he shouldn't even have them, let alone so many.

"So many different ones."

"I've got a buddy that does them.

" He grins.

 "He does them for cheap whenever I get a new idea."

Gerard is following the line of them when he sees the birds on Frank's hips half hidden by his jeans.

"Open your pants."

Frank's eyes go wide.

 "Uh....."

He stands there like an idiot.

"I can't see the birds."

"Oh, okay then."

 Frank quietly undoes the button on his jeans and shifts them so Gerard can look at them. He's never had someone take this much interest in his tattoos. Gerard gasps and before he realizes it, hits the floor and crawls over. He reaches up and touches the birds, outlining them with his fingers. He sees what he thought was just a beautiful scroll is a word. He can see words on the side too.

"Search and destroy."

He traces them with his fingers as well.

"Yeah, was an idea I had a while ago, took a while to get it actually done."

 Frank watches Gerard for a minute and then looks away. As Gerard reaches the end of the word destroy he notices Frank's back.

"You have a tramp stamp!"

"Uh...well I don't call it that...but yeah."

He chuckles.

 "I've got a few on my back."

"Turn please?"

Gerard looked up at Frank from under his lashes. Frank's breath catches in his throat as he looks down at Gerard so he just turns around. Gerard is amazed at the boy's back. He tugs the jeans down more and traces the guns.

"They suit you."

"You think?"

 Frank furrows his brow at that. He can't fathom what makes Gee think that.

"Yeah, like you seem dangerous, but at the same time..."

Gerard traces up the NJ anchor on his arm.

"...you have this soft side that shows you care where you come from."

"I'm about as dangerous as a teddy bear, I'm too short to be able to really intimidated most people, let alone actually be dangerous."

"Do you have anymore?"

Gerard didn't mean to sound breathless, but he's dying to know.

"Few on my legs but nothing exciting. Mostly around my ankles and working their way up my calves."

Frank shrugs. He's half afraid Gerard will ask him to ditch the jeans but at this point that's not gonna happen, not with Gee kneeling there like that.

Gerard reached down and pulled up the back leg of the jeans. He didn't see anything so he crawled around to the front.

"Oh wow! Misfits!"

"Yeah."

Frank smiles at the enthusiasm in Gee's voice.

Gerard looks up.

"You're amazing."

"What makes you say that?"

Frank is a little confused.

"Cause you don't care what people think about you. You do what you want. You live your life."

Gerard deflates a bit and sits on his knees on the floor.

"I don't know how you figure."

Frank crouches down to kneel with Gerard.

"I have to cover these up all the time. I put up with friends that more often than not just drive me nuts. Ray is alright. But the rest..."

Gerard's not thinking when he just leans forward and kisses Frank.

"Shut up. You're fine. You're you."

Frank just freezes, his mind repeatedly questioning what the hell that was.

Gerard gets up and picks up his ruined outfit.

"Ugh, this was one of my best corsets too."

"Can I ask you something about those?"

Frank chokes out. Gerard does an absent nod as he concentrates on the delicate fabric. Maybe he can distress it?

"Why do you wear them? Like what made you decide one day that hey this is a good idea I'm gonna try this?"

 Frank starts to button his jeans back up.

"They can't possibly be comfortable."

"I feel different in them. Like...in control. People look at me different. I'm not just a wall flower. I'm the center of attention"

"That...you could do that without the corsets and get ups though. I mean, they look good on you but you could manage that outside this place too, without these."

"You don't get it do you?"

Gerard turns his head and looks at Frank.

"No, probably not the way you're meaning it."

Frank looks down at his feet, trying to figure out what he's missing here.

"Sit down and let me show you."

"Uh...ok...then..."

Frank looks for a chair and pulls the one out from in front of Gee's little table, and faces the center of the room to give Gee space. He's not totally sure what's about to happen. Gerard walks over to the door and locks it. He then turns the overhead lights off and turns the small lamp on his vanity on. He walks over to the CD player and starts the music. It's a sultry beat that he has danced to before. He returns to the center of the room and closes his eyes feeling the rhythm. Frank sits there wide eyed, and watches Gee move. He seems to change. The way he carries himself shifts. The music takes over his senses and he starts to move with it. His hands harmonize with his body as he runs them over his chest. Frank crosses his arms over his chest and tries to remain focused but his eyes wander all over Gee, watching the way he moves with the music. Gerard finds the right moment and then slips his shirt off. Frank just sits there. Gee seems to know what he's doing but then again this is his job. He gets paid to do this so he must be good. Rather than going for his jeans as expected Gerard turns around and picks up a green corset. He slips it on and in an instant his normally chubby figure is now hourglass shaped. He smoothed it out and then at the right moment in the music goes for his jeans. Frank can't really lie, Gerard is cute and his chubby little figure is beautiful on its own but the corset adds something, makes him seem more grown up and slightly intimidating. When he starts to take off his jeans Frank becomes unsure again. Gerard seems to be full of surprises. Gerard slips out of the confining cover up and reveals that he is wearing black silk panties. He then sits on the lounge still moving to the music and grabs a pair of stockings. Frank manages to successfully hold back a laugh at the cute little panties. He should have guessed honestly. The guy wears a corset for crying out loud. They suit him though. Gerard lifts his leg and it is easy to see they have been shaved smooth. He then glides the stocking up to his thigh. Frank shifts in his seat. He feels like this is probably part of Gee's routine no one sees. Everyone else sees him already dressed in this stuff. Gerard slips the garter under the panties and then secures it. He snaps it against his thigh to the music and then does the other leg.

"And you put all this on every time you work?"

Frank asks, this crap looks like a nightmare to put on but looks so good once it's on him. Gerard then grabs his heels and slips them on. He then stands with more confidence than he has in just jeans and a t-shirt.

"Those are a disaster waiting to happen."

Frank says looking at the shoes. They look like they'd kill your feet and Frank is amazed Gee can even stand in them, let alone stand there with the amount of confidence he has radiating off of him. Gerard looks over at Frank and then saunters over to him. He stands in front and places the toe of a foot on the edge of the chair Frank is sitting on between his legs.

"What’s your pleasure sir?"

His voice is husky and low .

"Uhhhh...."

"Cat got your tongue? Well let's see if I can loosen it a bit."

Gerard leans forward and ghosts across Frank's lips without making contact. Frank shivers slightly at this and Gerard chuckles lightly.

"Silly boy, do what you feel here."

Gerard reaches up and touches Frank's bare chest tracing the flame there.

"Why don't you do what you do best and surprise me."

Gerard smiles and leans in to whisper in Frank's ear.

"I think I can handle that."

He then slides in Frank's lap. Frank shifts his legs so Gee can sit easier, which seems to be his goal. This chair doesn't offer much in the way of room for two people. He looks up at Gee's face and smiles a little. Gerard places his arms over Frank's shoulders. Frank kind of just lets his hands hang beside him, unsure if he's allowed to touch Gee at all. He'd rather let Gee guide this, he knows what he's doing.

"Yes you can."

"What? I didn't say anything."

 Frank raises an eyebrow at him.

"I can see it in your eyes. You want to touch me."

"Oh...I...sorry."

Frank looks away from his face, though he doesn't have many other places to look. Gerard reaches out and cups Frank's face.

"Hey hey, it's okay."

He then leans in and kissed him. Frank instinctively brings his hands up to hold Gee's hips, pulling him a little closer. Gerard smiles into the kiss. He presses forward to show Frank he did a good thing. Frank kisses him back, he moves his hands up and down Gee’s sides. Gerard groans and pulls away from the kiss. He bends backwards thrusting his chest up. Frank grumbles almost silently when Gee pulls away but waits to see what he's doing. He holds onto Gee, half afraid he's gonna fall. Gerard continued to bend in back in time to the music till his hair is nearly touching the floor. That make his ease forward more and their crotches press together. Frank groans at the pressure of Gee's hips moving forward. If Gee is trying to get him wound up it's sure as hell working. Gerard comes back up just as slowly.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Yeah."

 Frank barely manages to say without his voice cracking and sending him into a coughing fit. Gerard does this move somehow where still with his hips in Frank's hands, he manages to turn his body so that know they are back to chest.

"And the outfit?"

Gerard touches Frank's hands and pulls them to run up the sides of the corset and then down his chest to rest them on his bare thighs.

"It suits you."

Frank says quietly letting Gee move his hands. Gerard leaves Frank's hands on his thighs and then moves his own hands up and into his hair as he leans his head back on Frank's shoulder.

"Thank you."

The song ends and Gerard pushes up and off of Frank. He stands up turning to face him. His skin is flush and glows in the lamp's light. Frank is a little miffed at the sudden lack of contact. He's not sure what Gee is going to do now so he just watches and waits. Gerard stretches letting the kinks out of his body. He then goes back to the chez lounge and takes off his shoes.

"Fuck, I didn't realize how late it was."

He puts them aside and then slips his jeans on over the stockings.

"I'll just change at home."

The corset looks interesting with the jeans on over it and Gerard takes a minute to admire it and wish he had the balls to dress like this outside the club. He then grabs his shirt and slips it on.

"Come on, Bob's been waiting for us."

Frank grumbles but gets up and stands there for a second to make sure he even acceptable to be on public, before letting Gerard lead him wherever they are going

"Hey Gee,"

.He can't just let it pass, it's gonna bother him too much.

"I...you don't have to answer...but I gotta ask...why'd you stop like that?"

He asks quietly, hoping Gee doesn't get uncomfortable or freak out. Gerard picks up his coat and just smiles shyly. All the bravado is gone now with the lights back on.

"I'm 17 and I work in a sex club illegally. Anything more than what I did could really get everyone in trouble. In reality, I’m just a tease, an appetizer for the marks. The other girls are the main course."

He touches the door knob and looks down.

"If we were somewhere else and alone, maybe..."

Gerard doesn't finish his sentence. He opens the door and walks down the hallway to the outer door. He waves to Bob and waits for Frank to catch up trying not to feel like a fool for what he said.

"What took you guys so long?"

Bob is looking at Frank with fire like he could thought he was hurting Gerard.

"Nothing much, I was just trying to see if I could repair my corset and I wanted company."

Bob still looks at Frank warily, but nods.

"Alright, let’s get going. I'll drop you off first Gee."

Gerard nods and says goodbye to everyone before he leaves. Frank keeps a bit of distance between him and Bob after getting that look. He's not real thrilled about being in the car with him without Gerard either, but he follows them out to Bob's car anyway

*

*

*

Night Frank, night Bob."

Gerard kisses Bob's cheek and then heads into the house. He is exhausted.

"Gerard."

Gerard jumps when he sees his dad in the living room.

"Hey dad, what are you doing up?"

"I woke up to use the bathroom and found your room empty. Care to explain?"

"Sure, sorry, I was hanging out with Mikey and his new boyfriend. We were watching movies and fell asleep in front of it. You can text Mikey in the morning and ask."

"Why didn't you just go to school from there?"

"We were at his boyfriend's apartment actually and I didn't have my clothing or books."

"Right...sorry, that was kind of..."

"It’s okay dad, thanks for caring enough about me."

Donald gets up and hugs his son.

"You get some sleep now. I can write you a note if you want."

"Nah, I'll make it."

Gerard yawned and headed to his room.

"Night dad."

"Night son."

Gerard walked in and closed the door. He stripped out of everything quickly putting the corset gently aside along with the stockings. he's return then to the club tomorrow after school. He then slipped on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and climbed into bed.

* * *

"So...Frank is it. Lindsey says you really don't know Gee."

Frank lived a few streets away from Gerard so Bob decided to grill him.

"Uh...no not really...I've only had one chance to talk to him really at school and he ran off before I could say anything."

Frank shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He was afraid of this.

"So you never really spoke to him at all before today and yet, you showed up at the club to see him."

Bob stops at the light and turns to Frank.

"I'm not buying it kid. You had to be watching him for a while."

"No I never really talked to him. I showed up because Pete told me he worked at some club and with the way he is around people at school I couldn't believe it."

 Frank leans away from Bob.

"I've seen him around, he sits a few seats ahead of me in English."

"I didn't ask if you talked to him. Geeze do you always repeat yourself when you are nervous?"

"Well I don't know what the hell you mean, no I didn't pay much attention to him at school. He was the greasy kid that was always late for class and seemed to have the attention of the school's biggest bully." Frank jumps slightly and cringes at the sound of Bob's accusing voice.

"And I wonder why I'd be nervous."

Bob smirked.

"For someone that claims they didn't pay attention, you certainly know a decent about of stuff about him."

Bob pulls up to Frank's house. Before Frank can get out, he touched his shoulder.

"Thanks for helping Gee out tonight. I hope you continue to talk to him. He needs more than us at the club in his life."

"I...yeah no problem, and if he lets me talk to him I will."

Frank looks at Bob's hand and fights the urge to shrug it off and shrink away from him.

"Sometimes, some things are worth fighting for kid."

Bob watches him get out.

"You can come by the club anytime kid. Drinks are on the house for you."

Bob closes the window and drives away. Frank stands there for a second. Then he shakes his head and turns to go inside. His parents are thankfully either not home or sleeping, he's not sure which. He goes to his room and flops onto his bed without even getting out of his clothes and hugs his pillow tight to his face. He's about had it with this night and has school in the morning. It doesn't take long for him to doze off.


	5. If you Can Dodge A Wrench...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are tired every day. I don't know how you do it."
> 
>  Frank pokes at the crap on his plate.
> 
> "What is this even supposed to be?"
> 
> "Meat loaf, but mine jiggled so I am guessing there is gelatin in it...or a space alien…"
> 
> Gerard yawned and continued
> 
> "…and my family needs me whether they know or not what I am doing. In April next year, I turn 18. Then I will work there full time like the other ones and really make some money."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hey! Who knows where the title of the chapter comes from? If you do, Tweet me @momijineyuki and you might find your name next to a shiny new fic that I am working on! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

***Time Stamp: Monday Morning***

"Late night Iero?"

Ray watches his friend come dragging into class and flop in his seat. He yawns wide and Ray backs away.

"Dude, here, have a breath mint.

"Shut up Toro."

 He grumbles but takes the mint anyway. He only just managed not to be late this morning. Ray looks over at Gerard's chair.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty is going to be..."

Just as the bell rings Gerard stumbles into the room.

"Well Mr. Way on time for once."

Gerard does a big yawn and then stifles it.

"Yes sir."

He moves to his desk and crashes into it. The class laughs. Gerard blushes and sits down. Frank glares around the room at the people laughing. At least he made it on time today. The desk beside Frank is empty and Ray is looking at Gerard. He waits till the teacher looks away and tosses his pencil at Gerard, sighing in relief when it's the eraser end that hits him. Gerard looks up. His eyes are Khol rimmed to hide the red. Frank points at the desk beside him, hoping he'll get the message. Frank is also completely aware that Ray is giving him a weird look right now. Gerard looks at the desk and thinks about it. He waits till the teachers back is turned and then slips back to sit in it.

"Thanks."

"No problem.You're actually on time today. It's a miracle! Someone mark the calendar."

Frank whispers sarcastically, chuckling quietly. Gerard cracks a smile, but it turns quickly into a yawn.

"I'm fucked for gym today. We are supposed to run track and..."

Suddenly a clap of thunder scares the class.

"Maybe there is a God."

"I doubt it but you apparently do have some luck today at least."

 Frank laughs as quietly as he can. That made Gerard laugh.

"Something funny Mr. Way."

"No sir, just how I deal with thunderstorms."

"Is that why you moved desks?"

"Yes Sir, further from the window."

"Very well."

He then goes back to the lesson.

"Nice save Gee."

Frank snickers and buries his face in his arms, leaning on his desk.

 "I can see this seating arrangement getting us into trouble."

 Frank peeks up at Gee and snickers again. The rest of the lesson went quietly...too quietly. Gerard laid his head down on the desk and before he knew it he was out.

"Frank, what's going on? Since when are you friends with Sleeping beauty over there?"

"What's it to you Ray, is he not supposed to have friends? He's actually pretty cool and is actually nice, unlike most of the general population here."

Frank scrunches up his face at Ray's bullshit.

"Whoa, chill man, just saying...you barely knew the guy on Friday and over one weekend, now you sound like best buddies since 3rd grade."

"No, I just..."

 Frank looks over at Gee.

"He doesn't deserve the shit he gets and for whatever reason is fine being friends with me."

He looks back at Ray.

"So if I hear so much as a peep from you against him I'll smack you so hard you'll be spitting teeth for a week."

Frank glares.

 "You know I'd do the same for any friend so don't even give me that look either."

Ray looks shocked for a moment and then looks back over at Gerard. He looks so small and vulnerable from the back, but them he turns his head and Ray sees his face. At that moment Frank turns and looks at him and Ray catches something else.

"Oh. Yeah Frank, don't sweat it. He seems like a good guy...when he's awake."

Frank glares at Ray. What the hell was that supposed to mean. He looks over at Gee. He's just tired; he had a long ass night. He deserves the nap. When the bell rings Gerard doesn't hear it. Frank looks at Ray and decides to hell with it. He very gently shakes Gee's shoulders to try and wake him up.

"Huh, wha'?"

"Bell went, time to wake up Gee."

Frank says quietly, smiling at the sleepy look on his face.

"Oh right."

Gerard yawned and the stood up grabbing his books.

"See you later Frankie."

He stumbled out of the room.

"Frankie?"

Ray looked at Frank. He hated being called that.

"Don't call me that Ray."

"So I can't call you that, but he can huh."

Ray shakes his head and leaves the room. Frank sighs before following him out of the room.

 "Is there a problem with that?"

He asks as he catches up with him. Ray stops.

"Frank, I've known you for eight years and only two people have ever called you Frankie and gotten away with it; your mom and the girl you swore you were going to marry when you were 12. Now Gerard calls you Frankie and its nothing. Face it man, it means something."

The warning bell rings.

"I gotta get to math. I

“I'll see you at lunch."

Ray pats Frank on the shoulder and runs up the stairs. Frank watches Ray go before heading to his own class. That nickname sound dumb coming from most people. And Ray isn't totally right. Pete calls him that too and gets away with it. It sounds normal coming from Gee. He plops down on his chair in science and silently grumbles to himself about Ray and whatever that stupid fit was about. It's just a nickname, why should Ray care why only certain people can use it.

*

*

*

Gerard is hiding in the corner of the cafeteria staring at what is supposed to be food. He pokes at it and it jiggled.

"Ugh, are they sure they cooked it?"

He puts the fork down and lays his head down again. He has gym next and yeah they aren't running, but he doesn't know what they will do.<hr />

Frank looks around the cafeteria and sees Ray sitting with Ashley and that other new guy whose name he still doesn't know, nor does he particularly care to. The guy is really nice. Frank just doesn't care about any of the crap they go on about. He spots Gee tucked in the corner by himself and honestly sitting with him seems far more appealing than sitting with Ray's buddies. He carries the tray of crap the school tries to pass off as food over to Gee's little corner. Gerard hears a tray go down across from him and opens his eyes.

"Oh, hey Frankie. Don't eat that, I think it's alive."

Frank laughs.

"I'm not sure who cooks this stuff but they should be fired for trying to poison us."

"I hate Mondays; I'm so tired that I never remember to pack something to eat."

"You are tired every day. I don't know how you do it."

 Frank pokes at the crap on his plate.

"What is this even supposed to be?"

"Meat loaf, but mine jiggled so I am guessing there is gelatin in it...or a space alien…"

Gerard yawned and continued

"…and my family needs me whether they know or not what I am doing. In April next year, I turn 18. Then I will work there full time like the other ones and really make some money."

Frank looks up at Gee.

"Oh...what...never mind I don't think I want to know."

He shakes his head.

"This is not meatloaf...this is wrong is what it is."

"I should have gotten the salad, why didn't I get the salad."

"Because salads here aren't much better."

Frank laughs and it makes Gerard laugh.

"Maybe it’s good not to eat before gym anyway."

"Actually no, I've tried that and it sucks. I think I have some chips in my bag. They are probably squashed but you can have them if you want. Don't do gym on an empty stomach, you'll hate yourself for it later."

Gerard looks up and Frank pulls the bag out.

"Hey, my favorite, thanks Frankie!"

Gerard lights up as he takes the bag and pops it open. He pulls out a chip and pops it in his mouth closing his eyes and savoring the taste.

"Your welcome."

He looks back at his lunch. He hazards taking a bite and spits it back out immediately.

"THIS IS NOT FOOD OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!"

He wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

"I am never getting a lunch here again."

Gerard laughs. It’s his honest one too. It's loud and braying. Frank looks up at the sound of the laugh and smiles. He's sure everyone is staring now but he can't help but think that the smile, that laugh cause it’s cute as all hell. Ray looks over and shakes his head. Frank is a good guy, but he can be dense at times.

"Shit, the bell. See you later Frankie, thanks for the chips."

"No problem Gee."

Gerard waves and then heads diagonal from the cafe to the gym. He sees Connor right away and ducks by quickly. Frank watches Gee as he passes Connor. God help him if he touches Gee. Frank glares before gathering up his stuff to head to class, but only after Gee has safely passed.

*

*

*

Gerard is curled in a ball. He is in so much pain as he hides in the locker room. He knows he's missed last period, but he can't move. Everything hurts. He lets another tear slip as he wishes he was somewhere else. It's almost as bad as when he was with Gabe, but this time Frank wasn't there to save him. He hears the bell ring for the final class and then he passes out.

* * *

Frank stands outside waiting for the bus like always. Something is off and he can't figure out what. Ray is ignoring him but he doesn't care about that, that's fine. Something else is missing and it bothers him. The bus pulls up and he climbs on, sliding into his seat and staring out the window. He spots Gee's car. It's still here. Usually he's gone before the bus gets there. Frank can't help but wonder where he is. He watches out the window and waits for Gee to show but he doesn't. He furrows his brow and looks at the school. Where the hell is he?

 

*

*

*

Gerard finally makes it out of the gym as the last bell rings. He is thankful that the student parking lot is on that side. He doesn't go to his locker to get his coat or any books. He just stumbles through the door and tries to concentrate on getting to his car.

* * *

Frank spots Gee just as the bus starts to pull away. Something is wrong.

"Woah, hold on, can you let me off? I forgot something important; I'll get my own ride home."

The bus driver grumbles but stops and opens the door for him to get off.

 "Thank you!"

He says and runs off the bus. He makes his way towards Gee.

* * *

Gerard's head is pounding. He pulls out his keys as his eyesight swims. Frank gets to Gee finally and stops short.

 "Gee?! What the hell happened?"

He fails miserably at keeping his voice calm.

"F-Frankie?"

Gerard looks up at Frank and hears his gasp. His face must look worse than he thought.

"Come on, where are your car keys? I can take you to my place and get you cleaned up, my parents won't be home."

Frank fights the urge to reach for Gee and pull him into a hug.

"Better than you going home to your parents looking like that."

Frank holds back the anger. He knows who did this and he knows if he sees him he will punch him right in the face.

"Y-You can't d-drive."

"I have my learners permit but the asshole teaching me to drive sucks."

"Okay, I..."

Gerard starts to pass out.

"Woah! Nope, come on."

Frank lunges forward to catch Gee and wraps his arm around Gee's back. He helps him over to his car and takes the keys from his hand. Once Gee is successfully in the passenger side he runs around to the other side. When he climbs in, he curses. Gee is taller than him and the seat is way the fuck back. He grumbles and moves it forward so he can reach the pedals.

"Gee I need you to try and stay awake for me. I don't think I can carry you into the house by myself, you're too damn tall man."

He pulls out of the parking spot and heading off in the direction of his house.

*

*

*

Gerard wakes up with a wicked headache. He groans opening his eyes and looks around. He's in someone bedroom, but doesn't know whose.

"Hello?"

His voice is strained and makes him croak.

"I told you not to fall asleep, I'm sorry if your head hurts I really did try not to hit it on anything."

Frank says and gets up from his computer chair.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a semi. What happened?"

"My best guess is Connor happened, so I brought you to my place and tried to clean up the worst of what he did to your face."

Frank looks away grumpily. He hates the way Gee looks right now. He hates that someone would do that to him.

"Oh, ugh, yeah, I remember now. Because of the storm we stayed in and took a poll on what to do in gym and they voted dodge ball."

Frank looks at him doubtfully.

"I've played dodge ball, it's not that brutal."

"Yeah, well I tried to get picked off first, but I accidently caught the ball and got Connor out."

Frank facepalms.

"I'm guessing he didn't take that too well then."

"No, he stormed off, which was stupid cause he could have gotten back in the game."

"He would though, he's an idiot."

Frank plops himself on the bed beside Gee.

"So he waited till the end of class and he and his buddies ambushed me."

"Wait, it wasn't just him?"

Frank’s looking more concerned than he would like to.

"Nah, he mostly taunted and supervised, but he got me here again."

Gerard pointed to the same eye that he had punched last time. Frank couldn't hold back the growl this time.

"Someone seriously needs to put a stop to his bullshit. He definitely needs a serious ass kicking."

Frank brings his legs up against his chest and hugs them, resting his chin on his knees and likely looking more dumb than angry.

"It's okay Frankie, I'm fine...I mean I’m not fine, but I've been dealing with it for years."

"That doesn't make it okay."

Frank grumbles.

"That makes it worse, he shouldn't be doing this to you, you didn't fucking do anything to him."

"I told you, he thinks I was hitting on him."

"That doesn't make it okay, plus you said you weren't and even if you were he should count himself lucky you were even looking at him."

Frank tucks his face behind his legs. What the hell is he saying? Where is this coming from? Why? Gerard looks up at Frank.

"Why would you say that?"

Frank buries his head further to avoid answering.

"Frankie?"

Frank fights the urge to look up at the sound of the nickname. He refuses to make even more of a fool of himself. Gerard reaches out and touches Frank's hand.

"Please, tell me?"

Frank jumps at the contact.

"I.....no...I sound like an idiot in my head never mind actually speaking."

Gerard tries to move, but it still hurts. Still he wants Frank to know that he is genuinely interested.

"No, stay there, you'll hurt yourself."

Frank protests when he notices Gee trying to move.

"What are you doing?"

Gerard fights to sit up and moves closer to Frank.

"Now, why would you do that? I'm betting that hurt."

Frank looks at Gee, now sitting as close to him as he can manage.

"Please tell me why you said that Frankie."

"Really? All of that just to get me to tell you what's rattling around uselessly in my head? Goddammit Gee."

Frank pulls his legs tighter against himself.

"Fine, I said it because after seeing what you're like when you're not trying to hide from everyone I think you're beautiful and deserve better than what you've been dealing with. Seeing what he's done to you makes me furious and I can't explain why. Ray is being dumb about it. He got mad because when you call me Frankie I don't care but when anyone else calls me that, other than my mom, they are threatened with bodily harm, it just sounds so normal coming from you."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Gerard's confused.

"But I'm not wearing anything like I did last night?"

"You don't have to, it's not the clothes, it's you. The clothes just make you confident enough to quit hiding how beautiful you are."

Frank shoves his face back into his arms and groans. He mutters under his breath.

"Shut up you stupid idiot.”

Frank feels his arms being moved and his face me lifted.

"Stop hiding please?"

"Why?"

"Because I like seeing your face."

Frank arches an eyebrow at this. He really wants to put his face back in hiding because he feels so dumb but he doesn't. He lets Gee hold his face up and keep him from hiding again.

"Hi."

Gerard looks at Frank's face and smiles."

"Hi

"Oh...okay."

Gerard let go of Frank's face and started to pull away.

"No, I'm sorry, please don't...I'm not being...I just..."

He immediately uncurls and grabs Gee's wrist, which he then quickly releases.

"I'm sorry."

He fights every fiber in his being telling him to curl up and hide again. He's sure this is evident on his face but he won't do it.

"No, it's alright."

Gerard pushes to the edge of the bed.

"i'm gonna head home now."

"No, please don't Gee."

 Frank feels his heart drop.

"I just...I pulled away cause I thought I'd been too rough, it wasn't my place to grab a hold of you like that but I didn't want you to leave."

Frank looks down.

"I thought I'd scared you or hurt you."

"You could never scare or hurt me Frankie."

Frank very carefully reaches out to take Gee's hand and pull him back towards him. Gerard moved slowly still nervous. Frank pulls Gee back onto the bed and waits for him to sit or do something other than let himself be led. Gerard moves back on not sure what he should or can do. Frank takes a deep breath. He knows he's not going to get Gee the way he was at the club but something other than this weird awkward mess is better than nothing. He remembers something and when Gee isn't looking for a second he pushes up the sleeves on his hoody. Gerard is beginning to think he made a mistake and he needs to really leave.

"Hey Frankie, look I should really..."

Gerard stops. Frank has his tattoos on display again. Frank watched Gee's face stop when he saw the uncovered ink. Frank had found what he needed to break the thin ice they'd been skating on. Catch Gee's interest and talk to him from there. Quit focusing on what had happened and how awkward they both were. He smiles faintly.

"I love this one."

Gerard points to the anatomically correct heart.

Frank smiles.

 "Why that one?"

"It’s different. Like lots of people get hearts, but not like that."

Gerard traces his finger down the knife embedded in the 2 dimensional organ.

"I have a few of the other kind too though."

 Frank tries to ignore the fact that the light brushing of Gee's fingers over his skin tickles a lot.

"Do you want more?"

"I might get a few more, I'm running out of space to put them though."

Watching the way Gee looks at the color on his skin is amusing to say the least.

Well...I mean not all your leg is taken up right?

"No, that's true, they aren't." he chuckles.

"And you have a lot of your back and...your chest."

"Yeah, I guess so, no one sees that ever though."

"Well....at the beach cause you wear no shirt..."

"I mean, fair enough, if I went to the beach much."

Frank leans against the wall beside his bed.

"I don't go much anymore."

"Oh. yeah me neither, I mean who would want to look at this right?"

"Anyone who doesn't is pretty dumb or blind."

 Frank says, and then winces. Goddammit, he did it again.

"You keep saying that."

"Because it's true."

Frank looks at him. Gerard blushed. No one said that about him. Frank laughed, if Gee was cute before, he sure as hell was adorable when he blushed.

"You're even cuter when you blush."

"I..."

That just made him turn ever redder.

"See what I mean? I think I've embarrassed you entirely though, I'm sorry."

Without thinking Frank puts an arm around Gee and pulls him closer.

"No no don't apologize, I just...I mean I'm not..."

Gerard turns his head and looks at Frank. Frank smiles weakly at him, wishing he knew what to say or what to do.

"Frankie I..."

A roll of thunder flatters through shaking the window pains and causes Gerard to yelp and jump into Frank's lap. Frank chuckles and catches Gee to steady him.

 "It's okay Gee, it's not gonna get you."

This time when Gerard look up they are much closer. Gerard can see how deep and sincere Frank's eyes are. Frank watches Gee looking at him, not sure what it is that he's seeing, but his pretty green eyes go wide and his face is awfully close to Frank's. Gerard licks his lips cause he's thirsty, but he's not sure for what. Frank finds himself looking at every little detail of Gee's face and filing it away in his memory. There are mere inches between them and Frank, for whatever reason suddenly becomes hyper aware of this. Gee is close enough that to kiss him would take absolutely no effort. Frank doesn't though. He doesn't want to scare the beautiful boy out of his lap. Though Gee had said he couldn't scare him, so maybe it would be worth it to try. Gee had been fine kissing Frank last night but that could easily be part of the show. Frank sighs, the only way he's going to figure it out is if he tests the waters a bit. Frank looks at Gee one last time before very carefully and gently planting a kiss on his cheek. His face is kind of bruised so Frank would rather be stupidly gentle than risk hurting him. Gerard gasps and reaches up to touch his cheek. There another blush creeping through his body. Frank smiles at the little gasp and the blush that starts to invade Gee's face again. God making him blush is so easy, Frank thinks to himself. He chuckles quietly and kisses the other cheek to match, just to see what Gee would do. Gerard squirms in Frank's lap, not to try and get away, but because he is...well...He touches his other cheek as he closes his eyes and whimpers softly blushing more. Frank loves the ridiculous little noise Gee makes. Maybe he won't scare Gee off then, he thinks. He reaches up with his hand to cup Gee's jaw and closes the few inches between them to press his lips softly against his. Gerard's first reaction is to freeze up, but then he drops his guard and remembers that he isn't going to get hurt. Frank feels Gee freeze and thinks about pulling away but then he suddenly relaxes again. He puts a little more into the kiss, pushing aside the need to be extremely delicate with Gee. Gerard pulls his hands off his cheeks and drapes his arms around Frank's shoulder and sighs with content. Frank laughs gently but it comes out as a contented and happy hum. He deepens the kiss, and moves his hand from Gee's jaw so that both hands rest on Gee's hips. Gerard moves more in Frank's lap like he was last night. Frank lets his hands play at the hem of Gee's shirts, fingers grazing lightly over the soft skin exposed there. Gerard gasps softly in Frank's mouth as he feels his fingers trailing over his skin. Frank is egged on by the reaction and pushes his hands a little further up under Gee's shirt. Gerard begins panting. No one touches his skin so he is super sensitive. Frank pulls away from the kiss.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just...hot."

Frank kisses at Gee's jaw, and then looks at him again. He pushes Gee's shirt up a fair amount and waits to see if he's going to let him pull it over his head. Gerard took the hint and lifted his arms. He gasped though at the last minute when pain rippled him. He forgot about the gut and chest punches he took earlier. Frank immediately reacts to gently hold him up at his sides.

 "It's okay. What hurts?"

"I'm guessing my chest is bruised."

"Let me see."

 Frank gently gets Gee's shirt up high enough to see a couple of bruises that have blossomed across Gee's ribs. Frank looks at Gee's face and very lightly runs a finger over one to see how sore it is. Gerard whimpers a bit.

"Alright, its okay, I'm sorry."

He gently kisses Gee again.

 "I won't touch the bruises if they hurt that bad. I don't know, do you want some ice to put on it? That'll make it feel better."

"Maybe."

"Come on then, let me up and I'll go find some for you."

He kisses Gee's cheek gently.Gerard whimpers again, but moves off Frank's lap back onto the bed.

"I'll only be a second.”

He says and gets up to go down to the kitchen. He grabs a bag of frozen peas.

"This shit is fucking cold."

He grimaces at the temperature against his skin. He grabs a dish towel and goes back upstairs to find Gee still sitting on his bed.

 "Here, I got this and the towel so it hopefully won't sting quite as much."

Gerard nods and slips his shirt off carefully. It is then he notices bruises on his sides too. Frank wraps the bag of frozen peas in the towel and takes Gee's shirt from him. He gently presses the cold bundle against Gee's side to cover a couple of bruises at once.

"Ahhh cold!"

Gerard jumps a little.

"Sorry but I mean it is frozen."

Gerard squirms and mews a little as he lets Frank press the ice cold bag of veggies down on his bruised skin. So though it starts to feel good. That's when Gerard can really see the damage.

"I’s a good thing I don't go topless at the club right?"

"Well when do you work again?"

Frank looks up at him and moves the cold pack a little bit.

"Thursday cause we have no school Friday."

Gerard winches again as Frank finds a new bruise.

"I don't know that moving around like that is gonna be a good idea."

"This is gonna hurt for a while."

"But those are the best night's cause the college kids come in."

"That's kind of besides the point here Gee."

 Frank looks up at him again.

"But winter is coming and we need oil!"

"Yeah I know but I'd' rather you didn't hurt yourself to much if you can avoid it."

Frank moves the cold pack to the other side of Gee's body.

Gerard pouts.

"You don't understand Frankie, I don't have a choice."

Frank looks at him again and frowns.

"Well...we'll get you something that'll make it hurt less. If you are set on working I'm not gonna stop you, I just don't want you to hurt."

"Thanks Frankie. I just...I don't have any other choices."

"It's okay. You'll be fine."

Gerard smiled and leaned in a kissed Frank's cheek.

"Thank Frankie."

Frank smiles and kisses him back, then he moves the cold pack again.


	6. The Takes Over, The Breaks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's on your mind kid? You’ve been sucking on the same ice cube forever now."
> 
> Patrick is cleaning a glass looking at Frank as he watches Gerard.
> 
> Frank looks at Patrick with wide eyes, kind of feeling like he's been busted. He lets the ice cube fall back into the cup.
> 
> "Just...thinking about Gee, that's all."
> 
> "Uh huh, I can see that. Come on man, spill, that's what bartenders are for. Free therapy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So this chapter is a little bit of awww, a little bit of oh!, a little bit of LOL, and a little bit of wtf. I guess you decide what word goes with what moment! ^0^
> 
> Also there are two song references in this chapter. Can anyone find them? ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from The Takes Over, The Breaks Over ~ Fall Out Boy

 

"I should get going. It's almost dinner time."

Gerard was cuddling with Frank on the bed. The peas long forgotten.

"Oh, ok sure."

Frank says, looking down at Gee cuddled against him.

"You didn't fight me on this one very hard."

Gerard pouted, but giggled at the same time.

"Well I don't want your family to hate me for keeping you."

"Aww, I was only joking Frankie and Mikey would only kill you partially."

"I don't know, he didn't seem to take much notice of me but he was not a fan of me when I called him." Frank laughs.

"Well let's see, you called him to tell him his baby brother was hurt and in a secret sex club...I can kind of understand that."

Gerard laughed as he sat up and gingerly put on his t-shirt.

"I mean, you're not wrong."

Frank makes a face. Gerard stop and crawls back over to Frank.

"You saved me Frankie. You distracted the asshole long enough for Bob to get him. I may not have even got away if you hadn't been there."

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank sweetly.Frank kisses back.

 "I wasn't about to let that asshole hurt you."

He kisses him again.

"I know you wouldn't."

Gerard kissed him one more time and then slipped away fixing his shirt and slipped on his coat.

"So Frankie...um...are..."

Gerard stood at Frank's bedroom door kind of twisting his coat in his hands.

"What Gee?"

Frank gets up and walks over to him.

"I..."

Gerard can't meet Frank's eyes.

"Never mind. I'll see you in school tomorrow Frankie."

He kisses his cheek and then heads out the door.

"No."

Frank catches his hand.

 "What is it? You can tell me."

Gerard is trying to fight the tears. He doesn't want to ask. He doesn't want to be rejected.

"Don't please, just don't."

Frank frowns, a lump in his throat.

 "Ok.....fine......if you don't want to talk then I won't push you."

He let's go of Gee's hand. He looks at the floor. Gerard stepped out the door and then took a deep breath and spun around.

"ARE WE GOING OUT NOW?!"

"Well Frank are you?"

Gerard spun around and came face to face with a man...Frank's dad.

"I...I...uh..."

Gerard fainted. Frank caught Gee as he fell.

"Goddammit Dad, thanks, now he'll never want to come back here."

He sighs and turns his attention to Gee.

 "Come on, wake up."

He shakes him gently.

"Son, just go put him in his room. I'll call his parents and let him know that he fell asleep studying...then you and I need to have a talk. I wasn't aware that you were dating again."

"Uh.....alright..."

"....Uh.....alright...."

Frank isn't sure how his father is going to call Gee's parents without their number. He picks Gee up and carries him back into his room. He sets him carefully on his bed. He goes back into the hall to find his dad has gone downstairs. He slowly heads down to the kitchen where he's sure his dad will be waiting.

*

*

*

Gerard wakes up and groans.

"Mom, is dinner ready? I think I fell asleep."

He walks out of the bedroom and to the bathroom...which is on the wrong side of the hallway.

"Uh...what?"

Gerard finds the bathroom and pees and then heads down the hall...wait...where are the stairs?

* * *

Frank sits in the dining room chair with his arms crossed and glaring at his father.

"Frank, I'm just telling you to be careful that's all. He seems like a fragile boy and he's nothing like your last boyfriend."

"You're father’s right sweetie."

Linda put three cups of coffee on the table.

"I have not even met the boy yet, but he sounds like a sensitive soul. Why I earth someone would want to hurt him like you said..."

"Hello?"

Gerard calls from the strange living room.

"F-F-Frankie?"

Frank's head snaps up.

"Gee!"

He sits up and uncrosses his arms.

"You ok?"

"I...I'm not sure?"

"What's wrong?"

Frank frowns at Gee in concern.

"I thought I was going home and...I’m still here?"

"You kind of...my dad startled you I guess and you kind of passed out."

 Frank sighs and glares at his dad again.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to inconvenient..."

"Nonsense sweetie, come in here, have a seat, do you drink coffee, or maybe water would be better since you fainted. Did you eat? That would matter too and..."

"Linda, stop, you are frightening the boy."

Frank groans and sinks into his chair. His parents are definitely going drive him crazy and scare Gee off.

*

*

*

"Alright, well thank you for dinner. I'm sorry my parents weren't home for you to talk to."

"It was lovely to meet you Gerard. I hope we will see you again."

That was what Gerard was wondering too as Frank walked him to his car.

"I like your parents. They seem nice."

"Sorry if they freaked you out."

"At first they did. I thought maybe your parents didn't know you were gay and I outed you."

"No they know, they've had time to get over it."

 Frank shrugs.

"It's not an issue. Don't worry."

"Oh...okay good, well...I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for helping me...again."

"Hey Gee."

Frank says barely loud enough to be heard. Gerard turns from his car door.

"Yeah Frankie?"

"Before you passed out...were you serious?"

"Huh?"

Gerard was confused and his head still kind of hurt.

"You yelled about us going out before you fainted. Were you serious?"

Frank looks at the ground.

"Oh...that...uh...well I was just wondering....but it’s okay, I mean you hardly know me and..."

Frank shakes his head and steps forward, taking Gee's face in his hand and kissing him. He pulls away and looks at Gee.

"Yes. If you actually want to I mean."

Gerard was surprised by the kiss, but pleasantly. He pulls Frank closer and deepened it and then remembered the question.

"Oh, yes, I mean...yes, can we?"

"Yes."

"I really do need to get going now though. Would you like a ride to school?"

"Yeah, sure, if that's ok?"

"I would be honored to drive my boyfriend to school."

Gerard got in the car and started it up.

"I'll pick you up at six thirty, bye Frankie."

He waved and then drove off. Frank likes the sound of the word boyfriend coming from Gee. He heads back in the house smiling.

_***Time Stamp: March***_

Frank had gotten used to the looks by now. Sitting with Gee in class and at lunch had become his normal and he loved it. Gee was kind of a nerd but that was ok to Frank. He had good taste in music at least.  Going to the club had also become a normal thing for Frank. He liked watching Gee work and talking to Patrick at the bar. Even if he usually just ordered a Coke and sat there watching he still enjoyed it. Gee would sneak evil little glances at Frank while he was performing. Things were good, and Frank couldn't be happier….or that's what he told himself anyway. He looked up at Gee when something hits his arm. Gee was obviously trying to say something and Frank was lost in his thoughts again. Frank spots the piece of potato chip that had been thrown at him and chuckles.

"Yes, Gee, were you trying to tell me something?"

"I asked if you were coming over for pizza tomorrow with Mikey and Pete Mr. Head in the clouds."

"Yeah I'll be there. Sorry, just lost in thought I guess."

"It’s alright. I do that a lot too."

Gerard leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I gotta get to class, but I'll see you later?"

"Ok, you work tonight or no?"

"Just a short shift. I'll be out before midnight."

"Alright, I'll see you at the end of the day then."

 Frank gathers up his stuff. Gerard waves and heads out.

"It’s so weird to see you with him, but man you are so happy."

Ray clasps a hand on Frank's shoulder and then heads to his own class. Frank jumps at the hand in his shoulder and watches Ray walk away. He shrugs and heads off to his own class.

 *

*

*

"Sorry Patrick couldn't come Mikey."

"That’s okay, Mikey can just use me instead."

Pete draped himself dramatically over Mikey lap. Mikey looks at Pete with murder in his eyes.

"Move or I will move you."

"Okay okay, man Mikey, since you started dating Patrick you are no fun anymore."

Pete crosses his arms and pouted. Mikey smiled and scooted away from Pete.

"Because you never change and I happen to actually like my relationship with my boyfriend."

Mikey makes a face at him.

"I could change. I really could!"

"You haven't yet."

Mikey sighs and shakes his head.

"Will you two can it? No arguing about dumb shit, can we pick a movie already."

Frank looks at the two of them. He knows Mikey is right but Pete won't give up so it's best not to even have the discussion.

"Everyone is against me!"

Pete threw his hands up.

"Etu GWay?"

Gerard giggled.

"You are just a tad annoying Pete."

"Pete...if we really thought you might change we'd give you the benefit of the doubt but thus far you've been all talk buddy."

 Frank rolls his eyes and Mikey nods quietly in agreement.

"They why do you even hang out with me?"

Frank looks at him and immediately feels bad.

"Because even if you are an ass your my friend."

He looks at Gee and back at Pete.

"Get over here, if Mikey won't cuddle you we will as long as you shush up during the movie and don't drop you pizza on me."

Pete makes a squealing sound and before either can say anything Gerard and Frank have a lap full of Pete.

"You were always my favorite you know that right Frankie?"

"Yeah yeah, shut up you weird emo dog boy. I swear you act like a puppy more than a human."

Frank laughs.

"Hey, that's not nice Frankie."

Gerard frowns. He looks at Gee with a hurt expression.

 "I meant that in the most endearing and loving way."

"I guess but..."

Gerard heard insults like that all the time.

"Puppies are cute and a good thing. Everyone loves puppies even if they are annoying little shits."

 Frank presses a kiss to the side of Gee's head.

"It wasn't the puppy part."

Gerard says quietly.

"What was it then?"

Frank frowns, realizing he said something that actually might have upset Gee.

"Gee Frankie wouldn't know that. I know he was messing with me."

"I know Pete I just..."

The bell rang.

"I'll get it."

Gerard got up and went to get the pizza."

Frank looks at Pete and Mikey.

 "What'd I say?"

"In middle school Gerard was picked on cause he dyed his hair black. We now know it was the club, but called him emo fag boy before he even knew he was gay."

Frank's frown intensifies.

 "I never knew that. I'm pretty sure I went to school with him then too but I never heard about that. "

"Come on Frankie, you know Gee is good at hiding."

"Yeah, I know."

He looks up toward where Gee went.

"I just hate that I keep finding out about more awful crap he's had to deal with. I don't understand why people are like that towards him."

"Gerard has always liked to hide. He's good at avoiding the spotlight. "

"And yet he seems to have a target painted on his back."

"There is something about Gerard that everyone sees that he doesn't. You must know what I am talking about."

Frank just sighs.

 "I only see someone who is far too gentle and kind to deserve the bullshit."

"It's more than that though. Think about how he shines at the club when he is on stage. He is terrified of being noticed, but there he is fine with it. Why do you think that is?"

"He's confident on stage, he's in control. I don't know why he can't seem to bring that out of the club though."

Frank looks down at Pete sprawled across his lap still.

"Alright guys, boxes are on the table, come and get it!"

"PIZZA!"

Pete catapults off the sofa and into the dining room. He finds the garbage pizza and takes two big slices. Then he starts to load it with garlic, oregano, parm cheese, and hot pepper flakes.

"And you wonder why you don't have a steady with that breath."

Gerard chuckles as he nibbles his white pizza with spinach and bacon on it.

Frank looks at Mikey and they both laugh. Gee is not wrong.

"Don't worry Gee, I learned long ago if you hang out with Pete and he gets anywhere near pizza have some breath mints on you."

Mikey pulls the little package of them out of his pocket.  Frank laughs and pulls the same package he carries around out of his pocket.

"Yeah Pete after pizza is unbearable without mints."

"Awww isn't that cute, you compared notes!"

Pete flutters his eyes and then dives into his slices.

"No, we've just known you long enough to know how to deal with you."

Gerard laughs. The three of them are so close. He wishes he had that too. He thinks of the people at the club...but are they really friends? He never hung out with any of them outside of there and Patrick...well who knows what that was. In the end they were all pretty much adults and he was still in high school trying to figure things out.

"Next month will be different."

"You'll be 18."

 Mikey grins.

 "My baby brother all grown up."

Frank forces a smile and takes his pizza back to where he was sitting before. He is excited for Gee. He's just starting to become uncertain about what exactly Gee will be doing at the club when he comes of age.

"Huh? Oh yeah right."

Gerard didn't even realize he spoke out loud just now. He was so lost in his own thoughts. He ate the rest of his pizza quietly.

"You don't sound very excited about it."

Mikey looks at Gee and arches an eyebrow. He thought he'd be a lot more excited about it.

"No I am, it just...it feels like it took forever to get there."

Gerard gives a goofy grin as he licks his lips catching some of the white cheese sauce on the corner.

"That's because you've been waiting for it."

Mikey laughs.

 "If you weren't thinking about it then it would've seemed like it happened really fast."

"Yeah I really have been...but for more than one reason now."

Gerard looked at Frank and blushed. Frank smiled. He knew what he meant.

"Yeah..."

"I don't wanna know. "

Mikey cuts him off and shushes him. Gerard giggles.

"I'm going to have a cigarette."

Gerard ignored Mikey's glare and headed for the door. Mikey shook his head, he's not sure whatever started Gee smoking but strangely out of everything his little brother does that's the one that actually gets to him. The only one he actually wishes Gee wouldn't do. Gerard stepped out and room in the still cold air. He could still see his breath before he lit up. Frank looked at Pete and Mikey, they'd started talking about something at school and Frank didn't care much about whatever it was. He got up and snuck out to stand with Gee. He silently leaned against the wall beside him the same way he did the first time they really spoke.

"I meant it, you know."

"Meant what?"

Frank looks at him.

"That I am excited to be 18 cause I get to be with you."

. "Yeah?"

Frank nudges Gee's arm with his elbow

"Yeah, and I want to thank you for being so patient with me. I know it's stupid cause you are younger and long since lost yours, but...I wanted to wait...I wanted it to be special."

"No, I understand and kinda wish I'd waited to be honest."

Frank shakes his head.

 "I don't mind waiting for you."

. He really doesn't mind waiting for Gee to be ready, he cares about Gee himself more than he actually cares about that. Gerard pulls his cigarette out and blows the smoke out. He then leans down and kisses Frank sweetly.

"Thanks Frankie."

An alarm went off and Gerard pulled out his phone.

"Time to get ready. You know it's nice to be able to get dressed at home now and not rush to the club anymore...and I have you to thank for that."

Gerard kissed him again, finished his cigarette and then putting it out headed into the house. Frank followed him into the house and goes back to where he was eating his pizza.

*

*

*

"Ready. Frankie you driving me or were you going to come later?"

Gerard was dressed in a long black trench coat that covered what he was wearing well.

"I'll drive you if you want."

Frank smiles and gets out of his seat.

"Do I have to wait till we get to the club to see what you're hiding under that coat?"

"I wouldn't mind knowing."

Pete leaned in and gave a little wolf whistle.

"Pete, so help me, I will end you."

 Mikey growls and glares at him. Frank just laughs.

"I guess that's a no then."

Pete then turned to Mikey.

"Do I get to see what you are hiding then?"

"Not unless you want Patrick's foot up your ass."

Gerard giggled.

"Guess you have to wait Frankie, but I will give you a private show in my dressing room before the main show starts."

"I am absolutely alright with that."

He catches sight of Mikey out of the corner of his eye.

 "Can we head to the car before Mikey throws something at me please?"

"Sure, bye Mikey, I'll tell Patrick you said hi."

"Thanks Gee."

 Mikey smiles faintly. He looks over at Pete out of the corner of his eye, trying to determine how well Pete is going to behave tonight.

"Ugh, you guys suck, I'm gonna go find a random and get laid. Later haters."

Pete slipped on his jacket and then his glasses trying to make a cool exit...which it would have been if he had not tripped over his shoe lace and face planted cracking his glasses in half. Mikey laughs loudly and shakes his head.

"And he wonders why I wouldn't go for him."

He whispers under his breath when Pete is gone.

*

*

*

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the appetizer you have all been waiting for. Here is Geena!"

Gerard stepped out from behind the curtain and smiled at the audience. He went into his banter wearing a red corset that Frank gave him for Valentine's Day along with matching stockings and a simple lace choker with a heart around his neck. He spoke to the audience introducing the other dancers and promising them a good time. Frank sits at the bar near Patrick drinking soda and watching Gee up on stage, he smiles at him wearing the corset he got him. He looks amazing in it and Frank finds himself realizing that everyone else here probably thinks so too. He shakes his head. Gee chose him, his job is just that, his job. No matter what turning 18 holds in store for Gee's work, it's still just his job Frank tells himself. He's still not even totally sure what the other performers actually do that's different from Gee.

"What's on your mind kid? You’ve been sucking on the same ice cube forever now."

Patrick is cleaning a glass looking at Frank as he watches Gerard.

Frank looks at Patrick with wide eyes, kind of feeling like he's been busted. He lets the ice cube fall back into the cup.

"Just...thinking about Gee, that's all."

"Uh huh, I can see that. Come on man, spill, that's what bartenders are for. Free therapy."

Frank considers it and decides Patrick might actually be his best bet.

"Alright fine, you've been here for a while, what is it that differs from what Gee does and what the other performers do? All I've really been told is there is stuff they do that he won't until he's 18 and my mind keeps screaming little red flags at that."

"Well yes, you only see the front of the club. Behind the curtains and all the closed doors is where the patrons can be with the dancer of their choice and pay well for that choice.”

Frank looks away and frowns. That didn't help at all. He watches Gee and he watches the guys watching him. He can't help but worry.

"Gerard didn't tell you huh Frankie?"

"Not entirely but I guess it should've been obvious,"

He sighs at his own stupidity.

"It's fine though, it's just his job."

Frank shrugs and goes back to drinking his soda.

"Frankie...you need to talk to him about it. I talked to Mikey about mine and he understands what I do. I am not going to suddenly start giving lap dances and he knows this, but Gee...he has always known that he was going to take the next step, but...you are here now and he needs to realize that."

"I just...don't want him to think I don't want him to keep working here. It's his job and I know he chose me. There's no reason for me to say anything. I just didn't know the extent of what he'll be doing. I just don't think I'll come here as much when he starts that work."

'Frankie..."

"Hey Ricky, we need you."

Patrick sighed and he headed to the other side of the bar to help out still worried about Frank.

*

*

*

Frank was sitting in the same chair that he had six months ago in Gerard's dressing room and Gerard was in his lap in his red corset outfit kissing him with his last breath.

"Did I tell you *pant pant* how much I loved this outfit you bought me?"

A pile of money was sitting on the vanity that Gerard had Frank help him extract from his clothing and count up.

"I'm fairly sure I heard that earlier but I'm glad you like it."

 Frank smiled and holds Gee's hips, running his thumbs over the exposed skin of his thighs.

"I...I know it isn't April yet...but I kind of wanted to do something for you and...I did some research and talked to the other girls and...well..."

Gerard turned almost as red as his outfit. Frank kisses at Gee's jaw.

 "You're so cute when you blush."

He smiles as Gerard turns more pinkish.

"What've you been talking to the girls about?"

"I wanted t-t-o...giveyouablowjob."

Gerard spit out his words and then hid his face in Frank's neck breathing heavily. Frank bites back a snicker to save embarrassing Gee any further.

"You sure?"

Frank nudges at Gee's head with the side of his face, trying to get him to quit burying his face. Gerard just does a shaky nod. Frank smiles and kisses him lightly again. Frank nods for Gee to go ahead then, letting go of his hips so he can move. Gerard sinks slowly down to his knees. He is still shaking, but he is determined to do this. He brings his trembling hands up to Frank's jeans and undoes the studded belt he wears. Frank sees Gee's hands shaking and furrows his brow.

"You ok?"

Yeah, I just want to do this right."

Gerard brings the zipper down and reaches in fish out Frank's cock. Frank smiles and looks at the ceiling. "You'll be good."

He mutters encouragingly. Gerard smiles and blushed as he circled his fist around Frank's cock. Frank watches Gee blush and smiles at the splash of color across Gee's face. Gerard begins to slowly move his fist up and down the shaft. Frank sits there and tilts his head back a bit, he smiles and looks back down at Gee, he looks unsure so Frank mutters encouragements at him. Gerard can't look at Frank so he concentrates on his cock. It is pretty close to his own except it is thicker. Gerard wonders if it will stretch his lips and make his jaw hurt. Frank sits there and just watches Gee, he's avoiding looking at Frank now but Frank can't make himself look away. Gerard is getting used to the feel in his hand. He leans over and licks his lips looking at the head of Frank's cock. Frank smiles at the small bout of what appears to be confidence Gee shows for a second. Gerard takes a deep breath and the lowers his head towards Frank's cock.

"Hey Gee, can you help me. My zipper is...oh!"

Gerard pulls away from Frank quickly as one of the other dancers come in with half a bustier on. Part of her breasts are exposed from the stuck zipper. Gerard is used to them asking him for help, still he feels bad for Frank caught in this horrible position. Frank feels all color drain from his face.

"Shit." he mutters under his breath.

"Oh Gee, I am all for practice honey, but you could get us busted.

"R-Right. Sorry Candy, I didn't think about that."

Frank frowns at Gee and realizes how it would look if someone else walked in. He cringes at the thought of what would happen.

"Don’t worry Gee, soon you will be 18 and the girls and I will show you the ropes. There are lots of clients that have had their eye on you for some time.”

Frank tries to tune out this part of the conversation. He's aware but he doesn't want to hear it.

"Oh yes, I know."

Frank fights to remain silent, he wants no part of this conversation.

"Well if you can fix me up, I can be on my way."

Frank looks at the woman and quickly figures out what went wrong and cringes.

"Yeah...Oh I see...you got your hair tangled."

Frank snickers quietly, you'd think this girl had never done this before by the way it was tangled. Gerard quickly got the girls hair out and then the corset came completely off. She shook out her hair heedless of her breasts being completely exposed now.

"Oh so much better, thank you Geena."

She pulled him into a hug smooshing his face into her breasts.

"You’re like the little sister that I never had...or wanted for that matter.

Her throaty giggle filled the room. Frank makes a face at the giggle, it's almost obnoxious honestly. He makes sure she can't see his face when he makes the face though. He can't say he dislikes her, just that giggle. He's heard that giggle too many times and generally doesn't much enjoy talking to the girls on the other side of the giggle.

"Um...Candice...I like to breathe more than breasts."

"Oh! Sorry sugar."

Frank can't help but quietly chuckle at that. Gerard laughs and sends the girl on her way. He looks and notices That Frank put himself away.

"Guess the mood is ruined huh?"

"Being walked in on kind of does that."

"Sorry."

Gerard looked away.

"No it's ok, it's not your fault."

Frank gets up and walks over to Gee.

"I still feel like I let you down."

"You didn't."

He kisses Gee's cheek. Gerard blushed again.

"Shall we get out of here? I'm kind of hungry."

"Yeah, what do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes."

"Ok, get dressed and we'll stop at the diner. I don't think the people at the diner will appreciate that outfit as much as I do."

"Yeah me too. I got chubby legs anyway."

"Shush your nonsense, I'll wait out at the bar for you."

Frank kissed Gee and headed back out to the bar.

"Everything good?"

Patrick was wiping down the bar.

"Yup, why would it not be?"

 He gives Patrick the 'shut the fuck up' glare.

"Okay man…geeze sensitive. You need to get laid man."

"I will actually slap you."

 Frank grumbles.

"Sure you will shorty."

Patrick Leers and puts his arm up on the bar.

"Come on."

"You are the same height as me you ass."

Frank shakes his head in disbelief that this is even a conversation right now. Frank takes the offer of the challenge anyway though, there is no way Patrick has enough muscle in his arms to be much of a challenge.

"And I said I'd slap you, I see no point being made here."

Patrick counts them off and plays Frank as the pasty for a bit, then he turns the tables and takes his arm down hard.

"Frankie!"

Gerard runs over and slaps Patrick's arm.

"Ricky! What the fuck?! You know that's no fair!"

Gerard looks at Frank.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He makes a face at Patrick.

"I don't know where he is hiding all that muscle though."

"Ricky was high school wrestling champion."

"Heavy weight of course."

Patrick winks.

"Oh for crying out loud."

Frank groans.

"You really are an ass, Patrick."

"Yup and I'm hitting Mikey's too which is more than I can say for you."

"RICKY!"

Gerard was exasperated.

"That was uncalled for. Apologize!"

Frank grins at Gee and sticks his tongue out at Patrick like an idiot at Gee being protective.

"Whatever. Fine. I'm sorry I mentioned you not getting any ass."

"Patrick, shut up."

Frank glares.

"You say one more thing and I'll tell Mikey not to give you any ass either. It's up to Gee and I'm happy to wait for him so you can shut it."

"Ugh you two are no fun."

"And you are no fun when you are drunk Ricky."

"You didn't used to say that Gee."

Frank's eyes went wide and he cringed, deciding he doesn't want to know.

"That is it! We are leaving and when you are sober in the morning and feeling like shit cause you remembered everything you said, I will be waiting for you to crawl to me on your knees and apologize."

"Oh I can do more than that on my knees baby."

Frank chokes and starts coughing.

"Did he really just say that?"

He follows Gee out to the car.

 "I don't think I've seen Patrick that bad since the night he had to bring Mikey here."

"Something must be bothering him. Maybe I could ask Mikey, but I don’t want to tell him about Patrick's behavior. He really is a good guy and Mikey deserves a good guy."

Gerard got into the passenger side.

"We still going for pancakes?"

"Yeah if you want to."

Frank climbs into the driver seat.

"Don't know what could be bothering Patrick though, he seemed fine earlier."

"I just wasn't sure if you changed your mind."

"No, why would I?"

Frank looks at him.

"I just....I mean...nothing."

Gerard buckled in and wrapped his arms around himself. Frank continues to watch him.

"That's a load of crap, and I'm not moving this car until you tell me what's wrong. No pancakes."

Frank gives Gee a look to tell him he's not kidding.

"Fine then I'll get a ride with Ricky."

Gerard unbuckled and gets out of the car.

"Gee, Patrick is drunk and if he drives you anywhere Mikey will end him."

 Frank sighs, getting out of the car and calling out after Gee.

"I just...I don't understand...I'm really trying to but I don't get what could've changed my mind in the last ten minutes." He catches up to Gee and stops him. "You seem upset and my boyfriend being upset bothers me so I wanna know why so I can figure out how to fix it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Frank says firmly.

"I just...I don't want to wait anymore."

"Is this because of what Patrick was saying or because it's actually what you want?"

"No...well yes, but no, I've been thinking about it for a while."

"What do you mean?"

Frank furrows his brow in mild confusion.

"I mean I've just been watching Patrick and Mikey when they are hanging out and..."

"And what, Gee?"

"...and I uh...I mean I wasn't...and they were...and the door..."

"Slow down."

Frank says gently.

"Did you walk in on them?"

The comment about the door catches his attention, and his eyes go wide.

"N-N-Not really....I..."

Gerard was flushed really red now and he was feeling dizzy from lack of food since dinner.

"Woah, alright you can explain what the hell when we get to the diner and you've eaten something."

Frank gestures at the car, recognizing the wobbly look on Gee's face.

"Maybe you should just take me home."

Frank sighs.

"You know even if I take you home, Mikey is probably sleeping by now and I'm not going to let this go."

Gerard sighs. He is regretting saying anything. Now he has ruined everything.

"Listen, let me put it to you this way, I'm happy either way, I love you and that's all that matters to me whether we wait or not. But I am not going to let you rush into this and then regret it and hate me for it. So if you want to change your mind and you don't want to wait anymore, then it needs to be for a better reason than Patrick being a drunk ass."

Gerard cringed. Frank hadn't heard anything he was saying.

"You're right, it was a silly reason. Let's go get our pancakes and forget the whole mess."

Gerard smiled at Frank.

Frank frowns, he knows he's missing something, he definitely missed something. He's sure he said something wrong, and his mind scrambles to figure out what it was.

"Gee...I'm trying to understand...I just...don't see what Patrick and Mikey have to do with us...maybe I'm not seeing what it is that you see, but if you won't explain it to me I'm probably not going to see it before it's too late for me to understand what I missed."

Frank frowns in frustration, he knows there has to be more to this or Gee wouldn't be bothered by it.

Gerard brain hurt just trying to understand what Frank said. He really does need food.

"Come on, let's get you some pancakes."

 Frank gestures toward the car. He holds the door open for him to climb into the passenger seat before walking back over to the driver side and getting in. He drives to the diner in silence and watches Gee out the corner of his eye in concern, wracking his brain for what he did wrong and coming up with nothing still. He pulls into the parking lot and parks near the front of the building in the near empty lot. He climbs out and goes around to Gee's side of the car to open the door for him.

"Thank you."

Gerard moved gingerly up the stairs getting more dizzy. He practically falls into the booth and picks up the menu barely being able to focus. Frank slides into the booth across from Gee and looks around. The diner is mostly silent, and there are only three other people in the room, not including the waiter.

"What can I get for you huh?"

"Coffee."

"I'll get a coffee too, thank you."

Nothing more was said so the waiter left.

"Gee...?"

 Frank tries to look over the menu to see Gee's face.

"Tired."

Frank frowns, feeling rejected. He fidgets with the hem of his sleeve and looks at the specked pattern of the table with a blank expression. He actually fucked up and he doesn't know how or how to fix it.

"Here you guys go. Anything else?"

Gerard shakes his head.

"Thought you were hungry?"

"Just really tired."

Gerard is in a fog. He doesn’t understand what's going on. He thought Frank was stronger than this. He seemed like it when he rescued him that night, but now he is not sure. Gerard took a sip of the coffee. It was hot and black and it burned, but it felt good. He needed it. Frank sat there silently for a second.

"So are you gonna explain what's up to me then or do I have to keep guess?"

"I think we need to break up."

Frank's eyes go wide.

"Wait what?"

"I just need some time to myself right now."

"Oh.....I.....ok then....."

 Frank sits there at a loss for anything to say.

"Right...so, I’m gonna go."

Gerard slid out of the booth.

"I'll see you Frank."

"Yeah...see you..."

 Frank sits there numbly, watching Gee walk away from him.

"Where'd that cutie go you were with?"

The waiter arrived with the check.

"He left obviously."

Frank frowns and hands the guy the money.

"Oh, uh okay."

Frank walks out of the diner and stands at the curb for a minute. He remembers Gerard saying about getting a ride home with Patrick. The club honestly is only a few blocks away and Patrick will still be there. He could walk back and drive Patrick home. He’d catch a cab but he doesn't have enough cash on him for that. Patrick at least lives a hell of a lot closer to Frank's neighborhood than this, close enough to maybe walk. He starts off toward the club.

*

*

*

He gets there and finds Patrick just on his way out of the club toward his car.

"Hey Patrick."

"Frankie! Hey hey, where's your boy tonight, hope you were a gentleman to him?"

Patrick is still really drunk and fumbling with his keys.

"Yeah something like that, Patrick you are not seriously gonna try to drive are you?"

Frank looks at him fumbling with his car keys.

"Nah, I was gonna punsh a hole trou the car and use my feets like Fred Flipstone. Yaba daba whoa!"

Patrick trips on the curb. Frank rubs his hand over his face.

"Wow."

He steps forward and helps Patrick back to his feet, swiping the keys off the ground before Patrick can even reach for them.

"You are not getting behind the steering wheel while you are this drunk, Mikey would lose his mind."

"Mikey lost that the first time I shoved my cock in his ass. You should have heard him, howling like aaaa..."

Patrick paused and then threw up. Frank is sure which he'd care to hear less of. He decides hearing about Mikey and Patrick is probably worse than Patrick throwing up. He waits for Patrick to get it out of his system.

"You done now?"

He's familiar with how drunk sick works. He's friends with Pete after all.

"That's what you get for telling me things I don't need to hear."

"Uuuughhhh."

"You gonna hurl again?"

Frank cautiously moves closer to Patrick.

"I th-think I'm done."

"Want me to drive you home?"

"I can d-d-do it."

"Patrick you are drunk, I'm not asking if you want to drive, I'm asking if I'm driving you home or if I'm calling Mikey to come get you."

Frank shakes his head, holding Patrick's car keys tight in his hand behind his back.

"No no no, no call Mikey...you can drive."

"Well get in the car then."

Frank shakes his head, moving toward Patrick's car to climb in the driver's side. Patrick crawled to the passenger side and then opted for the back seat. Frank waited for Patrick to crawl his way all the way into the backseat and close the door before he started the car.

"You gonna stay laying down back there?"

Patrick just groaned and put a thumb up that could be seen in the mirror. Frank chuckled and started the car. He tries to drive carefully so Patrick isn't jostled about too much. He's only been to Patrick's once or twice before and mainly to meet up with Gee. They arrived with little problems. Patrick was even able to be upright to get into his house.

"Hey, you can crash on the couch if you want."

"You sure?"

That actually doesn't sound half bad as he looks down the dark street. Walking home isn't actually as appealing as it seemed earlier.

"Yeah, it's the least I can do. Do you wanna sleep in your clothes or…"

“I’m good.”

Patrick said nothing more and stumbled into his bedroom shutting the door.

Frank closed the front door and kicked off his shoes. He headed for the couch and ended up curled up with the blanket off the back tucked around him. It was going to be a long night and an even longer morning.


	7. But I Make These High Heels Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can say something."
> 
> Frank looked up at Patrick.
> 
>  "And what would I say to the guy, it's not like I can tell him to back off and stay away from my ex without sounding like a jealous idiot."
> 
> "Maybe that's not a bad thing...not the idiot part, but showing Gee that you would fight for him. Look, one time Gee is going to need you just like when you saved him and then he is going to know how special you are."
> 
> Frank looks from Patrick to the guy.
> 
>  "I doubt Gee will need me though, he's got others to look after him."
> 
> Patrick looked at Frank sadly. He really was a wreck without Gerard now.
> 
> "Don't worry Frankie; you will get your chance again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know a lot of you were pretty pissed at us for the last chapter, but it does get better...just not right aWay...*runs and hides* @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time ~ Panic! at the Disco

 

"Oh my fucking head."

Patrick stumbled to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked worse than death.

"Why do I even bother with Tequila."

He took the longest piss then he had in a century and then stumbled back out to find coffee. Frank woke up to hear Patrick stumbling around. He sat up slowly and looked over the back of the couch.

"Morning."

"I need coffee."

Patrick was fumbling with the coffee maker and cursing that he did not get to set it last night. Frank chuckles and climbs up off the couch.

 "Of course you need coffee, I don't know how you are awake and walking around at this time in the morning."

"Ugh, use less words."

Patrick abandoned Frank in favor of the sofa. He figures the kid will be better at working that infernal contraption. Frank chuckles and sets up the coffee makers.

 "Okay, grumpy pants. This isn't that complicated."

Patrick flips him off and checks his phone to see if Mikey texted him. Then his brain slides on track.

"Wait...why are you here? Didn't you go home with Gee last night?"

"Well...you would think that."

Frank frowns. He doesn't want to think about it right now but he doesn't get that option. Patrick sits up regretting it, but he is not going to be a shit friend.

"What happened man, talk to me."

"We went to the diner...and I got dumped...and now I'm here."

Frank tried to simplify the answer but knowing that will only get more questions asked.

"WHAT?!"

Patrick regretted that immediately.

"Ow fuck!"

Frank sighs and settles for watching the coffee maker. That seems like a better option than actually having this conversation.

"Come on Frank, it's killing me to talk to you, yet I'm doing it. The least you can do is give me more info for my pain and effort."

Frank looks back at Patrick.

"I don't know what else you want me to say. I went back to the club because I knew you'd still be there. I thought I'd at least try and get a ride this far and walk the rest of the way home and then you told me I could just crash here and that was a more appealing idea than walking home at that time of night."

"So he just dumped you with no warning and no reason?"

"Something was bugging him and the more I tried to get him to explain the more he'd clam up and then we just barely sat down at the diner and he dumped me and left "

 Frank shrugs, his eyes starting to sting a little.

"Gee can close off pretty good when he wants to. I thought you were good for him. I still think you are. When the world stops spinning I am going to talk to Mikey. If anyone can find out he can."

Patrick gets up and wobbles over to Frank. He lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Well fix this. Now can you please fix me coffee?"

"Don't bother, I don't think you or Mikey can help at all."

Frank makes Patrick a coffee and carries it over to him.

"Nonsense. You have been good to Gee and good for Gerard. Yeah I see the difference outside the club. It has to be something in his head."

Frank sighs in frustration.  
"No, Patrick it was something about you and Mikey that had something to do with what was bugging him. And your stupid comments at the bar seemed to start him thinking about whatever it was. Just leave it alone."

"Fuck. I'm sorry...I..."

Patrick feels like shit now. He started something that ruined Frank's relationship. Now he was going to call Mikey for sure hangover or not and right now.

"I'm gonna get a shower."

Patrick gets up and heads down the hall as even as possible. He ducks into his room and grabs the phone. He then head to the bathroom. He really is going to shower cause he is going to need to be as sober as possible when hurricane Mikey show up and kicks in his door.

*

*

*

"Where the fuck is he?"

Mikey shoved Patrick's front door open and startles Frank. Frank just looks at Mikey for a second. "Uh...what are you doing here?"

He curls up further in his spot on the couch.

"I'm here to kill my boyfriend and get the full story about what happened last night...maybe not in that order."

"What'd Patrick do to deserve that? And I told him not to bother."

Frank groans and smushes his face into the back of the couch.

 "The traitor is in the shower still."

"Thanks."

Mikey storms down the hall. Patrick gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around himself just in time to collide with an angry looking Mikey in the hallway.

"You, bedroom, now."

"I.....ok..."

 Patrick hangs his head and walks to the bedroom. Mikey is actually pissed and Patrick knows he fucked up. Mikey walks in and shuts the door. He sits down in the chair at Patrick's desk.

"You got five minutes to plead for your life."

"I.....Mikey!

What do you want me to say? I got stupidly drunk last night and made some stupid comments."

 Patrick looks at his boyfriend.

 "I don't know what is going on in Gee's head that it upset him or whatever to the point where he'd dump Frank."

"What kind of stupid comments?"

Mikey knows his brother well. He can fly off the handle and turn anything into trouble.

"I don't remember exactly what I said but I'm damn near certain it was along the lines of taunting them about you and me fucking and the fact that they haven't...."

Patrick cringes as the words leave his mouth, feeling like an absolute idiot and know Mikey is going to kick his ass. It's fast and Mikey is in pain, but Patrick is on the floor from the punch. Mikey gets up and leaves the room. He returns with two bags of frozen peas.

"You don't even eat peas. Why do you even have them?"

He sits back down and tosses one bag to Patrick and uses the other on his hand.

"Because they make good ice packs."

 He picks up the bag. He's not even mad or at all surprised by the punch. It hurts but he knows what he did to deserve it.

"Okay so you fucked up and now Gerard dumped Frank. How do we fix it?"

"How should I know?"

 Patrick throws his free hand up.

"Frank said it seemed like there was more to it, like something about us was bugging Gee and the comments just brought it up in his mind so he was thinking about it."

"Okay so I will talk to Gee then. Meanwhile...you aren't getting any till this mess is fixed."

"I.....hey!"

Patrick looks up at Mikey, still sitting on the floor.

"What are you gonna say to Gee? If he wouldn't talk to Frank why would he open up to the source of whatever the issue is?"

"Cause I'm me."

Mikey gets up and pats Patrick on the head heading for the door.

"Oh and you can't jerk off either. Do it and I'll dump you."

Mikey headed out to the living room.

"Shit."

 Patrick sits there and pouts with his bag of peas. Mikey sees Frank as he heads out.

"Don't worry Frankie, we will fix this mess."

Frank sits there and watches Mikey leave. He groans loudly and buries his face in his hands. Good lord only knows what Mikey is gonna do.

***Time Stamp: One Week Later***

"Yo Frankie."

Ray runs down the hall to where Frank's locker is.

"The gang in gonna check out the new taco place the opened, you wanna come?"

Frank looks at Ray, and Ashley and his buddy behind him. He plasters on a smile.

"Yeah, sure, why not? Sounds fun."

"Cool, you want to invite Gerard?"

"Uh...no that's fine."

Frank looks back into his locker.

"I haven't really hung out with you, Ashley, and Ashley's buddy, sorry I don't remember your name, in a while."

"Jake and it's cool, we never really talked much."

Ray looked at Frank weird, but shrugged.

"Alright man, let's go then!"

"Ok,"

Frank closes his locker. He waits for Ray to take the lead on wherever they are going. Frank was vaguely aware of the new taco place but didn't actually know where it was or what the big deal was.

*

*

*

"Here we are!"

"Man, I've never been over here before, looks kind of seedy."

"That's probably why they put it here. To liven the place up."

"HEY RICKY! GRAB ME A BOX TOO!"

"Alright loud mouth! Geeze Linds, tell the whole fucking world where we're going why don't you!"

"What is that place?"

Ray looked where Jake was pointing. A guy who looked like he could bounce someone like a ball came out of a door on the side of an alley with another guy. They walked hunched over till they left the alley into the sun. Frank looked where everyone else was now looking. It was the entrance to the club, Patrick and Bob just coming out. Frank looked at the others and hoped that Patrick and Bob didn't see him as well.

"Come on Frank, let's go in."

Ray was tugging on his jacket. Frank looked at Ray and nodded, turning toward the taco place, more than happy to go inside before he's spotted. Bob might not say anything to him but Patrick would because Patrick is an ass like that.

*

*

*

"I am so stuffed! This place is amazing!"

"Yeah, I bet they get a lot of business!"

"What about you Frank, did you like it?"

"Yeah, was pretty good."

"Man, it's getting late."

"Soon though it won't be getting as dark as early."

"Yeah, we got spring vacation too!"

"Hey Frank, isn't Gerard's birthday soon?"

"Yeah."

Frank looks at his hands. He realizes quickly that he should've just gone home after school.

"What did you get him?"

Jake pulls out a cigarette and lights it. Frank tries not to frown. He'd actually gotten Gee a present and had it at home and was waiting to give it to him but now he wasn't sure Gee would even want it.

 "This art kit he'd been looking at, he wanted it but wouldn't buy it because he didn't have enough to cover it and said it'd probably just be a waste of money."

"Awww that's sweet of you. I am sure he will love it."

The lights were coming on around them. Frank knew the club would be starting up soon. He looked up just in time to see Patrick. Then his phone buzzed.

*Come to the club please?*

"Ah shit."

Frank sighed.

*Be there in a sec just across street*

"I...uh...gotta go."

Frank gets up.

"Go? GO where?"

Ray was just as confused as the rest of them.

"There is nothing around here except bars and I swear someone once told me there was a strip club too."

"I heard it was a sex club, like with a dungeon and everything!"

"Jake, you are a little too excited about that."

"Uh.....a friend texted me to meet him at work.....don't know what he wants though but I'm gonna head over to see."

"Alright, well text me when you get there so I know that you are not lying on the street mugged."

"Or maybe he will be too busy watching a stripper on a pole."

"Nah, he's going to get tied up and..."

"Dude! I'm so worried about you."

Ashley hit Jake upside the head as they waved bye to Frank. Frank ran the hell out of there before they could ask anything more about it. He was sure they'd watch him cross the street and see exactly where he was going but he just wanted to see what Patrick wanted. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Not open yet...oh Frankie, come on in."

Bob opened the door and let him in.

"Frankie."

Patrick was behind the bar getting ready for the night.

"What do you need Patrick? I assume there is a reason you've summoned me."

 Frank rolls his eyes at Patrick.

"Thanks for letting me in Bob."

"You always have a place here Frankie and for what it's worth we all think that Gee is making a mistake."

Bob patted Frank on the shoulder and left them alone.

"I want you to come to the bar just like you used to. Not for Gee, but for yourself."

"Why? Patrick I'm underage and have no business here, I was here before to support my boyfriend, a privilege I no longer have."

Frank sighs and leans against the bar to watch Patrick working.

"While talking to you was always entertaining I don't see much point in me coming here if not for him."

"It shows him that you are not just backing down. He may not want to talk to you, but he can't stop you from coming and you forget, Gee is still underage for a few more weeks so he can't even blow the whistle."

"Patrick, you really aren't convincing me at all here."

 Frank sighs.

 "He didn't want me so I doubt it'll do me any favors for him to see me here while he's trying to work if he doesn't want me here. Even if he can't get me in shit, seeing him upset over me being here is just as bad for me."

"Gee is a pro, he will be fine."

Frank looks at Patrick doubtfully. Pro or not Gee would only be acting and Frank would see through it.

"Don't worry Frankie..."

Lindsey came up and draped herself over his back.

"Gee will be fine like Patrick said. I am sure we can find other things to occupy both of you while you are here. He needs to see what he is missing."

"And how, pray tell, do you propose that that's going to happen Lindsey."

 Frank looks at her.

"You let us worry about that Frankie. Now I have to go get ready."

She kissed Frank's cheek and walked off. Frank sighs and climbs up onto a stool at the bar.

"Alright, fine, I'll humor whatever dumb idea seems to have infected the employees of this place."

Frank looks up at Patrick.

"Good! Now I’m ordering Chinese, so what do you want?"

"I already ate, I was at the new taco place across the street when you texted me."

 Frank leans on the bar.

"How about a snack for later then?"

"Patrick, I'm fine, seriously. I already ate too much while I was there with the guys."

"Alright."

Patrick left to get other orders. Frank slumped again the bar and looked around. It was quiet and calm. There were a couple of people about but nothing major and they were all employees.

"Hey Frankie."

Candice walked up to him. She swung her arms around him and hugged him tightly pressing his face against her chest.

"We miss ya kiddo. Geena don't seem the same now."

Frank pushed away from her but couldn't quite escape.

"You know...being able to breathe is great..."

He’s hoping she'll get the hint and let the hell go.

"Oh! Sorry. Geena says I do that too. I'm a hugger though."

"Hugs are great, just more so when one can breathe."

Frank chuckles. Candice giggles and then looks up.

"Hey Geena!"

She bounced up and down waving one hand with Frank still in her other arm. Frank's heart sinks but he tries to keep the smile plastered on his face, he doesn't look up at Gee though, he just tries not to let the girl knock him off the stool.

"Hey Candice, who are you suffocating now?"

Gerard giggled.

"Surprise its Frankie!"

"Oh. Hey Frank."

Frank winces at the lack of nickname but he feels like he shouldn't be surprised.

"Hey Gerard."

"What are you doing here?"

"Patrick invited me."

"Oh...well have fun then."

Gerard walked past them to the back stage door.

"Huh, and they call me stupid."

Candice frowned as she hugged Frank tighter. Frank looks at the girl and shrugs.

"Hey Candice, let go of Frankie and come eat."

"Goodie!"

Candice kissed Frank on the head and gave him one more hug and then with her 4 inch heels clicking on the floor bounded away in search of her sweet and sour shrimp. Frank laughs quietly at her, he still doesn't understand how they run or even walk in those damn things.

"I know you said you were full, but I figured you could pick at my pu pu platter."

Patrick showed Frank the assortment of Chinese appetizers he had.

"Thanks."

Patrick looked at Frank. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I got some stuff to do, catch you in a bit."

He started to walk off.

"Sorry Rick, I'm just...I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

Frank catches him.

"And I'm being an idiot, you're just trying to be nice."

Patrick gives a small smile.

"Thanks Frankie. We are going to fix this I promise."

Frank isn't sure how Patrick thinks that'll happen, especially based on Gee's reaction to him earlier, but he just nods and forces a small smile.

* * *

Gerard was having trouble concentrating. Not that anyone would notice, but he did. Frank had not moved from the spot he was in. He was not always watching him, but he was still there. He would talk to Patrick and Lindsey and Candice would come over and drape themselves across his back. Gerard could hear Frank's chuckle and it hurt. He missed him, but he had to be strong. He needed someone strong for him and Frank was not that. Frank looked back at the girl leaning on him, she would periodically come back and hang out for a minute before wandering off again. Candice was very bubbly and amused by mostly everything. Patrick was working behind the bar making a drink for someone Candice had taken an order from across the room.

"We should go out some time Frankie. It would be fun!"

Candice twirled her hair.

"Uh..."

Frank furrows his eyebrows together and looks at Patrick for some help.

"What do you mean Candice, like a date with Frankie?"

She laughed.

"Oh no silly goose, Frankie is Geena's! I mean as friends!"

"I mean, yeah that could be fun, what did you have in mind?"

Frank mouths a silent thank you to Patrick for helping him not look like a complete ass.

"We could go to the movies!"

"Yeah, there are some pretty good movies playing at the theater this week. What nights do you have to work?"

Frank smiles at the enthusiasm. Gerard looked up to hear Candice squeal. As someone was slipping a twenty into his stocking she was leaning over and hugging Frank and kissing his cheek. He moved off the stage and around to a patron that was closer so he could eavesdrop.

"I am so excited! I get to see the Disney movie with Frankie!"

Frank chuckles. He's starting to see why Gee likes her, her happiness is infectious.

 "Yeah I heard that one was pretty good."

"Don’t spoil the ending for me!"

Candice jumped up and knocked her fur hoodie costume off.

"Ooops!"

"I haven't seen it, I don't know how it ends I've just heard it was good."

Frank reaches up to fix her hood for her.

"Well I like every Disney movie so I know I will like this too!"

"I've seen a couple I could live without having seen."

Frank laughs.

"Oh! Frankie!"

Candice playfully swats him.

"Hey hey, you have to pay for that kind of treatment here!"

Bob yells out to them and Candice sticks her tongue out.

"I would give it to Frankie for free Bobby, he's special."

She hugged him again to prove a point.

"You get back to work before he pummels me."

 He looks up at Bob and smiles sheepishly.

"Okay Frankie, see you on Thursday!"

She bounced away.

"You made her very happy Frank; she doesn't have a lot of friends."

"Really?"

Frank raises an eyebrow.

"I can't imagine why, she's a little ray of sunshine, she may be kinda out there but she seems sweet."

"She gets judged by her looks of course and honestly...she really isn't as smart as she could be, but she is working on her GED."

"That's good on her. At least she's making an effort."

"Yeah, she deserves a nice guy too."

"Yeah,"

Frank shakes his head in agreement.

 "If I knew a guy for her I'd absolutely send him her way, but all of my friends are either dicks or underage or both."

"I bet Ray would like her."

Gerard hadn't realized he even spoke.

Frank looked up at the sound of Gee's voice.

 "Yeah he might."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Gerard had never been self-conscious at the club, especially all dressed up, but Frank had seen sides of him that he didn't show anyone here and...

"No, it's fine, I didn't even really think of him. I'll have to see if she's interested."

"Right...well uh...see ya."

Gerard started to walk away and tripped on the loose board that he always knew was there, but this time...he was distracted.

"Whoa, easy there princess."

A client grabbed him before he landed on his face. He pulled Gerard into his lap.

"My hero."

Gerard smiled and kissed his cheek.

"How about you show me your gratitude in the back room baby?"

"This one is not for sale."

Bob walked up and pulled Gerard away. Frank watched Bob and absolutely did not envy the guy for his position. It took everything in him not to say something too though, Gee wasn't his anymore he had no right. He was sure the struggle to keep his mouth shut was probably visible on his face though.

"You could you know."

Patrick walked up to where Frank was at the bar.

"You can say something."

Frank looked up at Patrick.

 "And what would I say to the guy, it's not like I can tell him to back off and stay away from my ex without sounding like a jealous idiot."

"Maybe that's not a bad thing...not the idiot part, but showing Gee that you would fight for him. Look, one time Gee is going to need you just like when you saved him and then he is going to know how special you are."

Frank looks from Patrick to the guy.

"If he persists I'll say something, but it looks like Bob has it handled, Bob is goddamn scary when someone screws with the performers so if this guy tests him he's stupid."

He sighs.

 "I doubt Gee will need me though, he's got others to look after him."

Patrick looked at Frank sadly. He really was a wreck without Gerard now.

"Don't worry Frankie; you will get your chance again."

Patrick gave Frank a drink and then went to serve someone else.


	8. Girls  Love Girls and Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you excited Geena? Your first real party!"
> 
> "Yeah Candice, I am."
> 
> Gerard was slipping on his stockings. His part had a theme of sweet innocence. He chose to go with a mix of baby blues and a little pink.
> 
> "How do I look?"
> 
> "I wish Frankie could see you."
> 
> "Candice..."
> 
> She smiled sadly and then left. Gerard looked in the mirror. He fluffed his hair.
> 
> "Show time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So we cliff hung you on the last chapter and we know that was wrong...
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Girls Girls Boys ~ Panic! at the Disco

 

_***Time Stamp: April 9th***_

"Happy Birthday Gerard!"

"Look at my little brother, all grown up."

 Mikey laughs and puts an arm around Gee's shoulders

"Fuck off man."

Gerard was laughing. He leaned forward and blew the candles out.

"Well now you are 18, what are you gonna do Gee?"

"Work full time?"

"You...do me a favor and finish high school please."

 Mikey looks at his brother in concern before he hears a knock on the door.

 "You gonna go let in whichever straggling guest that is?"

"I have three months left Mikey, I'm not going to quit now."

Gerard rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

Frank stood on the front step holding the very shittily wrapped present. He couldn't believe he actually let Patrick talk him into this but at the same time what the hell was he going to do with an art kit. He just hoped he didn't ruin Gee's day by showing up.

"Yes, can I...oh, hey Franki...hi."

"Uh, hi, I just...I got this for you and...well I thought you'd still like it."

Frank's confidence drops at Gee's reaction to seeing him.

"Happy Birthday."

He holds the gift out towards Gee.

"I can go if you want, but I thought I'd at least bring you your present."

He so wanted to kill Patrick right now.

"No...I mean thanks...I mean, please come in."

Gerard stepped out of the way to show Frank the living room. Frank stepped inside and looked around. He quickly spotted Mikey and Patrick. He'd deal with Patrick and his dumb idea later.

"So...um...we just...do you want some cake?"

"Sure, if you guys are having cake."

"Frankie, get your ass in here!"

Frank looks up.

"Patrick, was that you that just yelled at me?"

"Yeah, come on in here!"

"Don't yell at me, asshole, I have a bone to pick with you."

Frank says and looks at Gerard before he wanders over to Patrick. Patrick was sitting with Mikey in his lap being fed cake. It was the closest he had gotten to anything intimate with his boyfriend since...ugh, too long to even think of.

"You're an ass and I hate you right now."

 Frank whispers right beside Patrick's head so only Patrick and maybe Mikey can hear him.

"Come now, join us for cake and..."

A gasp came from the living room.

"What the hell was that?"

 Frank looks up away from Patrick and Mikey towards the source of the sound. Mikey got out of Patrick's lap and went into the living room. Frank followed Mikey cautiously. Gerard was on the floor. He had opened Frank's present and could not believe what it was. The art set was even more beautiful than it was in the store. Frank looks at Gee holding the art kit he got him, staring at it, and turns red, immediately wanting to disappear.

"Gee you okay?"

Mikey didn't realize that Frank had followed him in.

"He shouldn't have done it."

"Who? Frank?"

"Why is he still nice to me when I..."

Gerard started to cry and Mikey crouched down and hugged him.

"You deserve someone nice like that."

"I don't...I"

Gerard cried more and Mikey held and rocked him. Frank stands there, unsure of what to do. He wants to replace Mikey right now, to tell him he's so wrong. That Frank is the one that doesn't deserve Gee. He looks at Patrick and regrets it. Patrick walks up behind Frank and pulls him into a backwards hug. Together they just watch the two Ways have their moment.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Dude, are we really going?"

"Hell yeah! I'm fucking 18 now!"

"Still can't drink though."

"Who cares about beer when I can fuck!"

Greg nearly spit out his milk as Conner slapped him on the back.

"You shit head, I almost choked!"

"Yeah? Well someone is gonna be choking on you this weekend for sure!"

The guys laughed and high fived each other. This weekend was going to be one that they will never forget.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't come tonight Frankie?"

Patrick was worried. There was a private party tonight and now that Gerard was 18 he was allowed to participate. Patrick unfortunately had to work at another bar, which he was still trying to get out of.

"Why would I want to go to the club if you aren't even going to be there Patrick?"

Frank grumbles.

"Gee is 18 now, I'm not going to sit around and watch that."

"You are fucking stubborn you know that Frank."

Patrick flipped him off even though he couldn't see him through the phone and hung up.

"I'll watch him Ricky."

"I know Bob, I just...I have a bed feeling about tonight. Something in my gut."

Patrick laid his head on the bar. He looked at the clock. He had three hours left.

* * *

Gerard was in the back putting on his makeup.

"Are you excited Geena? Your first real party!"

Candice was bouncing up and down.

"I get to serve during it!"

"Yeah Candice, I am."

Gerard was slipping on his stockings. His part had a theme of sweet innocence. He chose to go with a mix of baby blues and a little pink.

"How do I look?"

"I wish Frankie could see you."

"Candice..."

She smiled sadly and then left. Gerard looked in the mirror. He fluffed his hair.

"Show time."

*

*

*

Frank walked into the club, kind of surprised Bob even let him in, he didn't want to be here to watch Gee with his first party being able to work properly but he also didn't want to listen to Patrick's crap for the foreseeable future. He perched himself on a stool at the end of the bar, away from everyone and hopefully out of sight. He didn't know why Patrick wanted him to be here.

Connor walked up to heavy door of the club with his buddies close behind him, he was shocked when he heard about this place but was definitely looking forward to tonight. He knocked on the door and stood back and waited for a response.

"Yeah?"

Bob looked out the window.

"We planned a party here tonight."

Connor says to the guy looking through the little window.

"Oh, right, IDs when the door opens...all of you."

"That's fine."

Connor turns to his buddies.

"If any of you idiots forgot your IDs I swear."

Bob opens the door and all five guys pull out their wallets. Bob checks them carefully.

"Hands out."

He pulls out his fat black marker and draws a black X on their right hand.

"No one here is 21 so don’t even think about getting a drink other than soda or juice."

"That's fine by us we're here for entertainment."

Connor grins. He glares back at his buddies to get the message of 'don't fuck this up' across to them without having to say it.

"You better be careful with that too."

Bob cracked his knuckles to get the point across.

"OH stop it Bob. Hi welcome boys. I'm Lindsey and I will be helping to host your little party. Right this way to the private rooms."

Connor nods and follows Lindsey; he already doesn't like this Bob guy. Seems like a dick even if he is doing his job. Lindsey leads them to one of the private rooms. She knows the girls and Gee are getting ready behind the small stage.

"Have a seat gentlemen. Now here are the rules. You may not touch any of the workers unless given permission. That permission can be taken away at any time. Since you all have the X, you are not to get any alcohol from the barmaid so don’t ask. She may look like an airhead, but she knows the law. You are not required to give the dancers any money, but if you choose to have a lap dance or further with them, then you will need to pay...and in advance. Any money you give the dancers during the show does not count. Is that all clear?"

Connor watches this woman with a look of distaste for a second and then looks at his buddies. She probably says this to everyone.

"Crystal."

Lindsey raises a bit of an eyebrow at the leader, but shrugs.

"Alright, Candice will be in soon and then the show will begin."

She curtsies and leaves the room.

"What a bitch!"

"Yeah, none of those rules sounds like fun."

"Right, she can take it back, bullshit, we paid."

"She's doing her job, let her ramble on with her bullshit and then she leaves."

Connor grins and rolls his eyes.

 "This will probably be more fun if we can remember it tomorrow anyway."

“Fuck that.”

"So who wants to get the party started?"

One of the guys pulls out a flask.

"When we get to order ask for coke or orange juice. I got vodka and rum."

Connor grins, he knew his boys would save the night. This was gonna be a birthday he would remember for a long time.

"Hey boys."

Candice toddled in on her heels.

"So you all got X's so what kinda soda or juice ya want?"

Connor looks at the girl and the woman wasn't wrong, this chick is incredibly ditzy looking.

"I'll get a Coke if you don't mind. I don't know about my boys though."

He looks to them to order their own damn drinks. They all end up with the same thing and Connor rolls his eyes. What an exciting bunch, he thinks sarcastically.

"Alright, five cokes for five cuties."

Connor laughs as he watches her walk away. The lights went down and in the room and the music began to play. The small curtain on the stage was drawn and two girls walked out. They danced to the music crawling to the end of the stage to collect whatever the patrons would give them. Then two other girls came out dressed in leather in different forms. They both had masks on. They had a third girl with them who was blindfolded. She looked different then the others. She was dressed more innocently. They sat her down in a chair and tied her to it.

"Wow."

Connor breathed quietly to no one in particular. He looks closer at the girl with the black hair and lighter colored outfit. She's really pretty, even with her face partially hidden but there is something about her that seems off. The girl in the chair pretended to struggle to get away from the two in leather as they dominated her together.

"Woah...dude...this is a hell of a show."

Greg mutters at Connor who simply grins and sits back. He's still trying to figure out what's up with the girl on the chair. Then the game turns risqué with the leather girls surrounding the innocent one. They sit in her lap and kiss her or stand behind her and run their hands all over her. The sound of her aroused fills the room. Connor arches an eyebrow. She doesn't sound real feminine. He watches her closer as the others move around her. As the girls arms are tied behind her, they tease her and cause her to arch her back off the chair. Connor's mind blanks out for a second at the sight and the sound of what they are doing to her. She obviously really likes it. He grins and then goes back to watching her. He can hear the others muttering but he ignores them. The teasing goes on for a good while till the girl is panting and begging. The leather girl in the dress gets down on her knees between the tied girls legs and she spreads them obscenely for the boys viewing pleasure. Connor's eyes go wide, he must be imagining it because this she seems almost more like a he, which would explain the voice. Connor sits there in confusion for a minute. The scene escalated even more with the leather girls brandishing floggers and using them on the innocent girl. Connor wonders at how well the one on the chair takes the treatment from the others. The little sounds coming from her are kind of cute though. The show seems to be getting ready to end with a climax as the leather girls tease the girl in the chair till the very end.

"Alright dude, I'll give you props for this idea."

Greg mutters to Connor who grins widely back at his friend. The two girls step away and show the tied girl with a sheen of sweat on her body.

"Please give it up for the lovely and talented Geena!"

Connor claps along with the rest. Geena sounds like a girl's name, maybe he was wrong. There is still something about her though.

"We are going to take a break now, but if any of you want to have a private dance with us, please let your server know."

They untie Geena and leave the stage. Connor ponders it for a minute, he did bring extra money with him but probably only enough for one dance. He watches the girls go and look at Geena. She's really pretty. He could request her and take that risk.

* * *

Frank was fine at home watching a movie until his phone went off again. He looked at the screen and saw a text from Patrick again. He groaned but opened it anyway.

*Dude please go to the club? I'm worried about him. I haven't left the house yet, I'm carpooling with one of the other people that works at this bar. Come get my keys and you can take my car. PLEASE FRANKIE?*

Frank groans again and text back.

 *Fine but only to shut you up and I hate you*

*You love me and you know it now get over here I'm leaving soon*

Frank grumbled and pushed himself out of his bed and got dressed. He grabbed his stuff and started over to Patrick's place, who luckily only lived like five minutes away. When he gets there he knocks on the door and grumbles about being talked into this shit.

"Hey seriously thank you for doing this."

Patrick hands Frank his keys.

"Yeah, whatever, I hate you. I was comfy."

Frank grumbles.

 "He's not going to be happy if he sees me there and you know it. You saw him at his birthday party."

"Stop it, he misses you. He really does and Mikey says that he is constantly using the art kit...and he draws you."

"You say that but I don't believe you."

Frank sighs.

 "Whatever, I'll text you and let you know how it's going later."

Without another word or even letting Patrick respond he headed for Patrick's car to head over to the club. He grumbled the whole drive over and parked where Patrick usually does. He gets out and locks it, shoving the keys in his pocket and grumbling his way over to the door to knock and wait for Bob to open the little window.

"Hey Iero, come on in."

Bob holds the door. He never bothers to mark Frank's hand, Frank’s is as good as family now.

"Thanks Bob."

 Frank  heads over to his usual spot at the bar. He looks around but doesn't even see Gee anywhere. He sighs and shakes his head. He's not even sure why he let Patrick talk him into this. Seeing Gee was more painful than it was helpful. Gee didn't want him anymore and this whole Gee drawing him thing was ridiculous.

"Hey Frankie!"

Candice click clacked up to him in her five inch heels.

"I wanted to tell you I had so much fun at the movies!"

"Well I'm glad, I had fun too."

 He smiles at her.

 "Anything interesting going on here? I've been sent on a mission, top secret shit from Captain Stump."

"Steam boat Ricky!"

Candice giggled at her own joke.

"Nah, the private party just started. I have to bring them all their drinks. No alcohol though, not one of them is much older than you. In fact the main guy is just turned 18 I think. I am guessing this must be a birthday thing."

She collects the glasses of soda on her tray.

"I'll be out again in a bit."

Candice picks up the try and carries it to the back rooms.

* * *

 

"Here ya go boys. Five cokes for five cuties."

"Hey, I got a question for you sweetheart."

"Sure Suga what's up?"

"If I wanted a private dance with one of the girls, what would that cost?"

 Connor smiles as sweetly as he can manage.

"Who were you thinking of?"

"I had my eye on that pretty little thing they called Geena, actually."

"Oh, yeah she's a special one."

"Is she now?"

Connor arches an eyebrow.

 "She seemed different, she definitely caught my eye."

"She is really sweet and gentle. Good for a first timer."

"Hmmmm, I think I like the sounds of her already."

"Should I let her know you are interested?"

"If you could I'd appreciate it."

"Sure thing Suga."

Candice winked back and then disappeared thought the curtains.

"Which one did you pick?"

"The one that was blindfolded."

"Oh no shit man? I wanted that one. Guess I'll take the leggy blonde in the dress."

Connor laughed and took a drink of his Coke.

"Wait man, I had to make sure she was gone. Let me spike that for you."

The boy generously tops everyone drink off.

"To the birthday boy Conner!"

He laughs along with the rest of them, and takes a drink from his glass. The server returns.

"Sure Geena will have you. I need the money upfront and do you have any requests?"

"Actually I was kind of liking the idea of that blindfold."

Connor grins thinking about the way she looked with it on.

"Of course. So when you are ready Geena will be in room 3."

She held out her hand.

"That will be $100."

That’s steeper than he thought, but Connor pulls out what he brought with him. She counts it and shoves it in her barely covered bra.

"Give it about five minutes and then you go through the curtain and follow the numbers.

"Alright thank you sweetheart."

"Do we get to party with you too honey?"

One of the guys called out as another slapped her ass. She turned and put a hand on her hip.

"First I could break you sweetheart. Second you remind me of my little brother too much and third nope I am strictly a server, not for service."

Connor snorts at the idiots that decided to mess with her. This girl definitely has attitude.

"Let me know if you need refills when I return with your receipt."

She collected money from the two of the other boys and gave their instructions.

"For a second there I thought you guys might actually get slapped."

"Whatever, she’s probably a docile kitten in the bedroom."

"Speaking of Kitten, I can't believe you got that submissive one."

"She's cute as hell."

"Probably the nicest looking one there."

"Yeah and there is something about her too. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on."

"Yeah, I had the same thought, she seems different. Different could be good though."

"At least she ain't boring."

"Well speaking of boring, shouldn't you get going there Casanova?"

"Oh, shit yeah."

Connor gets up. He takes his drink with him and heads through where the server told him to go. He wanders down until he finds number 3.

"Welcome Sir."

Geena is sitting in a chair facing away from him. The blindfold is securely around her head.

"Hello there, Geena was your name?"

Connor steps toward her.

"Yes Sir. Thank you for choosing me."

"Well you were the prettiest one I saw."

He stands behind her chair.

"You are too kind Sir."

"I'm calling it as I see it. You're the prettiest but also the most interesting."

He moves around her to the front.

Geena lifts her head as if she can see him through the decorated blindfold.

"I am not interesting at all Sir."

"You seem different, I can't quite put my finger on it but there is something about you..."

Connor smiles. She really is pretty sitting there in that blindfold.

" You gonna dance for me kitten?"

"If you want me to Sir.

Geena rose from the chair. She had practiced this move clearly. It was impressive to do so blindfolded.

"Will you choose music for me?"

Connor smiled and moved over to the CD player in the corner. He wasn't sure people even used CD players anymore. He chuckled and popped in what looked like a dance mix. Geena knew the song immediately and started to sway to the music. She put her hands up in the air as she got into the rhythm and she swirled her hips as he ran her fingers through her hair.

"Guess you do know what you're doing."

"Want to join me?"

Conner knew he couldn’t dance, but he figured what the hell.

"Sounds like fun."

Connor lets her lead him. She reaches out and takes his hands putting them on her slender hips. He moves along with her as she dances. He grips her hips tightly. Something is still off but he can't figure it out. She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him in closer. He looks down at her and smiles. The front of her dark hair hangs over the blindfold. Probably hangs in her eyes when they aren't covered. He'd bet anything they are blue. He grins and just dances with her, gently moving his hips against hers.

"And you said you couldn’t dance."

"Did I say that out loud?" Connor laughs. "Oops."

Geena giggles and sighs.

"I kinda actually want to take that blindfold off of you now just to see your pretty eyes. I'm picturing blue but I'm almost sure you'll surprise me."

Connor moves his hands up her sides from her hips.

"I am sorry that I will disappoint you Sir, but you may remove the blindfold if you like."

"Not blue then eh? That's ok."

 He reaches up and pulls away the blindfold. He catches a glimpse of green before he gets the blindfold all the way off. Then something seems to click about her face, she looks so familiar. He furrows his brows together as she adjusts to being able to see.

"I feel like I've seen you before."

She shakes her hair out of her face and then looks up at him.

"Conner?"

* * *

Frank shook his head.

 "Why the fuck would you come here for your birthday if you can't even drink?"

"Talking to yourself again Frankie?"

Lindsey takes the stool next to him.

"Yeah, something like that.”

He looks at her.

"I seem to do that a lot don't I?"

"You do, but I think that we should all be our best friends, that way we can tell ourselves to fuck off and not feel bad."

Frank laughs at this.

"Some decent sounding logic if I've ever heard it."

"It's also nice to have someone to talk to."

"Yeah, well usually I'd sit here and talk to Patrick but seen as he's not here and is the one that was a pest until I agreed to come here I can't exactly talk to him. I cannot fathom why he thinks this is a good idea."

"Why don't you come back with me and we can have more privacy."

"Yeah, sure."

Frank hops down off the tall stool. Lindsey leads him to the back. They pass the door where the party is. It is quiet now and people are talking.

"Candice said one bought Gee."

Frank cringes at the sound of that. So Gee really is here tonight. He kind of wondered when he didn't see him anywhere. He shakes it off and follows Lindsey.

Lindsey unlocks the door and lets Frank in. She has Candice bring them drinks and then sits at the table with them.

"So Frankie, tell me what's been going on with you and Gee?"

* * *

"Wait...Gerard? What the fuck?"

Gerard keeps backing up until he hits the wall. He is at the other end of the room and too close to the bed.

"So you are gay as fuck and you dress like a girl. Well that's interesting. What the fuck are you doing working in a place like this?"

Connor moves toward him. Gerard looks scared. He's still as scared as he was when they were kids. Conner likes it.

"S-S-Stay back!"

This was a worst nightmare for Gerard. Someone that he knows showing up at the club and getting a private room with him. Damn that blindfold act.

"Really? Because that's not what you thought ten seconds ago when you were pulling me closer to you." He ignores Gerard's stuttering.

 "I'm trying to figure out how you managed to trick me into actually thinking that a - you were a girl and b - that you were hot."

"I didn't d-d-do anything, please, just l-leave."

"If I'm perfectly honest you aren't half bad looking when you're not in your greasy high school kid look." Connor puts his hands on either side of Gerard trapping him. Gerard looks away. He can't believe this is happening to him.

"What's the matter *Geena*? I thought you liked me, what with your gawking in the change room at school."

Connor almost growls out.

"No no no, it was your tattoo, I swear! I don't like you!"

"My tattoo? No one has really seen that."

Connor scowls at him.

 "Why don't you like me? Am I not good enough for you?"

"No! I didn't mean it that way and yes, I noticed it in gym, but that's all I noticed!"

"You seem a little too scared of me for that to be true."

Connor grins, he grips Gerard's chin with one hand so he can't look away. Gerard whimpers and trembles.

"You hate me, why don’t you just leave."

"Did I ever say outright that I hated you?"

Connor smirks, the little whimper is cuter than he could've imagined coming from Gerard. Though if the sounds he made earlier were anything to go by this little slut probably made all kinds of pretty noises. Gerard is have trouble breathing now. The corset is super tight on him and his childhood bully is stealing what little air he has.

"See when we were little you were just that weird gross kid."

Connor caresses Gerard’s cheek making him shiver.

 "When we got older though, the few times you could be bothered to be clean and presentable or when I caught you looking at me, you made me realize something that confused and disgusted me. And maybe I am mad at you for that but I don't think I ever wasted enough energy on it to hate you."

Gerard was so confused right now. If Conner didn't hate him than...

"Because even if I didn't hate you I hated how you made me think and feel. You're a greasy little fag and you somehow managed to pass part of that off on me. It's disgusting and I hate it, it seemed only right to take that out on the source of the problem."

Connor growled.

"And don't worry *kitten*, that's not about to change."

Gerard didn't like those words. He tried to move away from the corner so that he could slip off. Connor stepped back slightly to really look at Gerard, now that he knew it was him the outfit seemed to look different on his body. He could see all the things that should have told him before that Geena was a guy.

Gerard saw his chance. He pushed Connor hard and ran for the door. He was thankful that his heels were not too high in this outfit. He got to the door, but when he pulled the handle nothing happened.

"Oh no you don't. Get back here."

Connor grabs a hold of Gerard's waist and pulls him away from the door

 "I don't think so, I did pay for a private dance didn't I? While we did dance I don't think that's what I was really paying for."

Gerard went to cry out, but Connor's hand covered his mouth.

"None of that noise now."

Gerard whimpered. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. Suddenly he missed Frank and realized what a mistake he had made to break up with him. At least them he wouldn't be in danger of losing his virginity to someone that didn't deserve it.

"You know, I wondered what happened to that stupid little boyfriend of yours but if you whine this much all the time I can imagine why he left you."

Connor grins knowing he is hurting Gerard in other way.

 "He was kind of alright looking in the punk asshole kind of way. Nothing like you though."

He moved his free hand down Gerard's body, over the soft material on the outside of the corset.

Gerard tried to push away again.

"You wanna get away from me that badly?"

Connor growled in Gerard's ear. Gerard whimpered against Connor's hand.

"You're not really trying that hard…"

Connor pulls Gerard's hips back against him.

 "…or it doesn't seem like it anyway."

Gerard was thankful that Connor was not turned on by any of this...or he had a small cock. Either way Gerard didn't want to think about it at all. Connor silently cursed himself. The one time he wanted this little shit to turn him on nothing was really happening. The whimper was cute at first but now it bordered on pathetic.

 "This is not how I saw tonight going at all."

Gerard just prayed that he would be let go now. That Connor wouldn't get any ideas. He wanted Frank so badly right now cause he sure felt like a damsel in distress.

Connor sighs in frustration.

 "I'm sure you know well enough by now that I don't have to tell you to keep your mouth shut."

 Connor only loosens his hand over Gerard's mouth enough to allow a simple response.

"P-Please let me go? I won’t tell anyone, I promise."

"You'd better not or this time will seem like a friendly message."

Connor tightens his grip on Gerard's hip to get the point across. Gerard gasped and pushed back against Connor in the moment. It was a sensitive spot for him. Connor let go of Gerard, tossing him away from him and sending him sprawling across the floor. Gerard landed on the bed with a thump knocking the wind out of him. Connor looks at him again before straightening himself out and heading out of the room. He went back to his buddies where he'd left them. He plastered on the biggest, cheesiest, bullshit grin he could muster. It always fooled them.

"Oh man, look at you? You must have had a hell of a time in there."

Two of the guys high fived Connor.

"Well I paid for next so I'll see you guys in a bit."

He headed behind the curtain.

Connor nodded. He sat back in his spot and watched the others watching the girls. After a bit he even joined in on the watching. He didn’t realize what Greg said till he heard the shout.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The boy came charging out of the curtain.

"YOU FUCKED GERARD!?"


	9. A Hero Among Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Conner!"
> 
> "What do you want short shit?"
> 
> "You and I have a problem asshole."
> 
> Frank stands across from him.
> 
> "Yeah, what's that cause from where I am standing, you are the one with the fucking problem."
> 
> Frank looked around and spotted Bob. He gave him a look that made it clear what he was gonna do and that there was a reason. He saw Bob sigh and he turned back to Conner. He lashes out and punched Conner right in the face.
> 
> "Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend you useless piece of trash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> SO this is the conclusion of the last chapter so there is no confusion. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

"I don't know Lindsey, if he does still care he's got a hell of a way of showing it."

 Frank sighs. He knows she's probably right. Lindsey is like that mom-friend that never seems to be wrong; she just doesn't have the capacity to actually be wrong. Part way through their conversation Candice joined them. She was hugged Frank tightly and practically crying from his story.

"Well, I think..."

"YOU FUCKED GERARD!?"

Lindsey jumped up.

"What the fuck?! No one knows Geena's real name here except staff!"

Lindsey turns to Candice.

"Do you know any of the guy’s names in the party?"

"Um...I think one started with a C?"

Frank goes white.

 "Where is that party sitting Candice?"

 He looks at her in concern.

"About two doors down from us, but Geena would be in room 3."

"I'm not looking for him yet."

 He gets up and runs to the room the party was in. He pokes his head in cautiously and sees Conner sitting there with a stupid grin on his face. A growl slips out of him before he can stop it.

"Well look who it is. That punk kid Iero. Last time I saw you, you were scooping that art fag off the sidewalk after I fucked him up."

"You just fucked him up again didn't you though."

Conner just smirked.

"More than you will ever know and wait until Monday. Everyone in the school is going to know what a pathetic whore he is...speaking of whores, weren't you dating him Frank? Did you know he let people fuck him for money?"

"I swear if you hurt him you won't be able to say shit about him on Monday or any other day for that matter."

 Frank growls and glares at Conner and his buddies.

"Oh yeah, you think you can handle all five of us?"

Conner stood up with the other four and cracked his knuckles.

"Come at me Iero and let's see how tough you are."

"Go fuck yourself Conner."

 Frank rolls his eyes.

 "Of course you need your buddies to back you up."

He turns on his heel and heads for the room. He needs to see Gee before he decides how much to fuck up Conner's face. He knocks on the closed door and gets no response. He opens it and sees it’s empty. Gee must be in his dressing room. He heads over there and knocks on the door. No one answers so he just opens it. Gerard was curled up on the love seat.

"Gee, baby, are you okay?"

Frank rushes over to him.

 "What happened?"

Gerard turned and saw Frank. He was ashamed at how he looked. He pulled in even more. He knew that he was not good enough for the boy anymore.

"No no no no no."

He mutters and sits on the love seat, wrapping his arms around Gee and pulling him into his lap.

 "Talk to me, please."

Gerard shuddered. He had not been held like this in weeks and after Conner had his hands on him. He felt dirty and used even though nothing happened.

"Gee, baby, please. I'm going to kick his ass either way but I need to know how hard to kick. Please talk to me, baby."

 Frank hugs Gee tight and buries his face in his neck.

"F-F-Frankie."

Gerard finally looks at Frank and from his expression he knows he looks a sight. His makeup has run and he can feel the lines from his tears that are probably streaked black across his cheeks.

"I'm right here, Gee."

 He holds him to his chest and presses his lips to the side of his head. And Gerard cries. He cries for the loneliness he has felt for the last month. He cries for the pain he has caused Frank. He cries cause he was stupid and he knows it. He should have never left Frank.

"Come on, baby, don't cry or I'm gonna start crying too."

 Frank hugs Gee. He feels the tears build up but refuses to break. Gee needs him and he'll be damned if he can't keep it together for him. It honestly just feels nice to just sit here and hold Gee again.

"I'm so s-s-sorry Frankie."

Gerard is blubbering and he knows he is leaving stains from his nose on Frank's shirt, but he can't help it.

"No, it's ok, why are you sorry? You didn't do anything, baby."

 Frank kisses his cheek and tightens his arms around him for a second.

"I did, I left you. I lied to you and said I didn’t want you when I did. I missed you so much and I have been miserable without you and Mikey wants to kill me cause I drew so many pictures of you with that beautiful art set that you bought me and..."

"Wait...you did? I thought Patrick was lying about that."

Frank looks down at him.

 "And Gee, it's okay, I still love you, I can't pretend to know why you broke up with me but I still love you, I never stopped and I never will."

"I...I thought you weren't strong enough to take care of me. I thought you would never defend me if someone hurt me. I was so wrong. So very wrong."

"Why would you think that Gee?"

Frank furrows his brows and looks at him.

 "Of course I will always protect you, I might be gentle towards you but that's because I love you and don't want to push you or scare you away. Anyone else, especially people who hurt you, get their asses handed to them."

"Oh Frankie."

Gerard looked at his ex-boyfriend.

"Does that mean you still want me...even though...I messed up?"

"Of course I do."

 Frank smiles down at him and hugs him tight. Gerard melts into Frank's arms. He missed this so much.

"I love you Frankie. I really do and I am so sorry."

"I love you too Gee, and I forgave you a long time ago."

Frank kisses Gee's cheek again.

 "Now whose ass am I kicking, how hard, and do I need Bob to hold him for me?"

"Oh...right...nothing happened. He didn't do anything to me...physically."

"I don't care, he still hurt you some way or other and it's not okay with me."

"He just said that on Monday..."

"Oh I heard about that."

 Frank grumbles.

"Did he do anything else?"

"No...just made me feel uncomfortable. I think he was disgusted by me. He asked about the time in the locker room and I told him it was his tattoo I was looking at...but he didn't believe me."

"Is he still on that? Holy crap that's so dumb."

 Frank shakes his head.

 "Alright."

He presses his lips to Gee's for a second before setting him on the love seat.

"I don't need Bob."

He heads back out to where the party was. He locks his eyes on Conner.

"Conner!"

"What do you want short shit?"

"You and I have a problem asshole."

Frank stands across from him.

"Yeah, what's that cause from where I am standing, you are the one with the fucking problem."

Frank looked around and spotted Bob. He gave him a look that made it clear what he was gonna do and that there was a reason. He saw Bob sigh and he turned back to Conner. He lashes out and punched Conner right in the face.

"Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend you useless piece of trash."

Conner was shocked at how hard the younger boy hit. Like a coward he backed up and had his friends handle it. Frank looked at the others and frowned. He knew Conner was a coward but they were in public. He was glad he made sure to get a good solid hit in on Conner because chances are he won't get that chance again. ‘Shit.’ He mutters under his breathe but he doesn't back off.

"STOP!"

Gerard comes running in. Bob grabs him.

"Bob, help him!"

"No, he wants to do it himself."

Gerard gasped and watched as the unfair fight of four on one continued. Frank was holding his own pretty well, but for every shot he got in, three more got to him. Gerard looked up and saw Conner in the corner. He picked up a bottle nearby and stalked over.

"Call off your fucking dogs or I will brain you!"

"You don’t have the guts fag."

It was a weak insult, but Gerard raised the bottle high.

Frank vaguely caught sight of Gee and frowned, before ducking under one idiots fist only to catch another's in his jaw.

"Gerard don't! He's not worth it!"

Lindsey ran in and grabbed Gerard's arm.

"Yeah, listen to the other whore."

"That's it. They can get in trouble, but I can't."

Bob grabbed Conner and held him high.

"Get the fuck off him now or I will call the cops on you all!"

Even Frank was kind of scared when he heard Bob. They all backed off quickly.

"Frankie!"

Gerard pulled away from Lindsey and ran over. Frank had the start of a black eye and a possible broken nose. Gerard was sure there were marks on his body he could not see.

"Oh Frankie."

"I'm alright Gee."

 Frank looked at Gee, his nose hurt but he wasn't terribly worried about it, everything kind of hurt right now. He did check to see if it was broken though and was relieved to find it wasn't.

"Frankie...you did all this for me."

Gerard didn't care that there was a room full of people who would make him miserable on Monday, He leaned forward and kissed Frank with everything that he felt. Frank wrapped his arm around Gee and kissed him back. Nothing could ruin this. He had his Gee back and nothing could make this any better.

"Oh fucking gross!"

"Let’s get out of here before they start fucking."

"You uncouth piece of shit!"

Candice walked in and threw a drink in the guy’s face. He sputtered and a flask dropped out of his coat.

"I knew it."

Candice pulled out her phone and took a picture of the flask and then the guy’s X on his hands.

"This will be enough for the cops."

Frank broke the kiss with Gee and had to chuckle a little. These guys were so fucked. Then he frowned. "Uh...Candy...come here for a second."

Candice squealed.

"Frankie, you finally called me Candy!"

Candice tottled over.

"Yes Frankie?"

"Candy, they are gonna try and take you guys down with them if you have them charged. Gee may be 18 now so you can't get in shit for that but I'm not even close."

 Frank says quietly hoping only she and Gee can hear him.

"And they know that."

"Well, I can fix that."

Lindsey walked over.

"Frank was here as a friend. He did not drink, we have the security cameras to prove that and all he did was sit and talk with me."

Frank sighed and hoped to hell that would be enough for the cops. He looked up at Gee and smiled anyway.

"My hero. My Frankie."

Frank laughed and shook his head.

 "I'm no hero, I'm an idiot who knows how to throw a punch and is willing to protect the boy he loves."

"That's more than anyone has ever done for me before."

Gerard looked into Frank's eyes.

"Take me home Frankie."

Frank nods and puts his arm around Gee. He suddenly realizes.

 "I've got Patrick's car. Did you drive over here?"

"Yes, but you can drive me home."

"Alright."

He digs Patrick's keys out of his pocket. He leads Gee over to Patrick's little car and unlocks the door for him.

Gerard climbs in. He is still in his club outfit, but he doesn't care.

Frank gets in and starts the car. He cringes at the way the seat sits against his back; it hits one of his sore ribs just the wrong way. He's sure nothing it broken but bruised is not out of the question. He ignores it and hopes Gee doesn't notice. He pulls out of the parking lot and heads for Gee's place. Gerard watches Frank as he drives. He looks stiff and Gerard knows he must be hurting somewhere. That's when he gets a crazy idea to relax him. They stop at a light.

"Frankie..."

Gerard puts a hand on his thigh.

"Just relax."

He then slips the cross strap of the seatbelt off his chest and leans over bringing Frank's zipper down.

"Gee, hey, baby what ya doing? I'm trying to drive."

Frank looks at Gee. He must look tense, he tries to relax but the seat is still hitting his ribs.

"I know, but you are tense and I want to help you relax."

Gerard pulled Frank's cock out and then leaned over further taking it in his mouth. Frank lets out a little whine as he pushes back against the seat a bit so Gee won't hit his head on the steering wheel. The pain is quickly overtaken by what Gee is doing and the whine becomes a moan. Frank shakes his head and tries to refocus so he doesn't end up driving somewhere he shouldn't be. Gerard can feel the car moving again and trusts Frank to get them home.

 

*

*

Frank shuts off the car and is glad the drive isn't a long one. He is pretty sure he spent the whole thing barely breathing and gritting his teeth together. Gee was better at that than he would have assumed honestly. He lays his head back against the headrest trying to slow his breathing and process what just happened. He looks over at Gee and smiles gently. The smile doesn't last long as the pain in his rib came back with a vengeance.

"Frankie..."

Gerard realizes that Frank is more hurt than he said he was.

"You should go to the ER."

"What? No, it's just some bruising; I promise it's not broken or anything. It's just the way the seat is sitting against it."

"Well then good cause I'm not done thanking you."

Gerard gets out of the car and waits for Frank. He enters the house and sees Mikey on the sofa.

"I suggest you go see Patrick and bring him his car back. Have him take you to the club and get mine."

"What are you..."

Gerard gave Mikey a look.

"Right, I'm gone."

And he was. Gerard took Frank's hand and led him upstairs to his room. He had Frank sit on the bed and then went to turn on some music.

"I want to dance for you."

"That outfit is really cute on you by the way."

Gerard smiled and then turned on the music. He swayed to the beat as he caressed himself and slid his hands into his hair. He started out where the stereo was, but he slowly made his way towards Frank. He danced in front of him provocatively as he turned his body around to show him his ass in the skimpy panties. He then lowered himself grinding down to the beat on his lap.

Frank puts his hands on Gerard’s hip and Gerard turns his body in them putting himself  into Frank's lap.

"I want you to take me. I want you to make me yours."

Frank looks up at Gerard in surprise.

"You sure, baby?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't want to wait any longer."

Frank grins and reaches up to bring Gerard's face down to his and claims his lips with his own. Frank moves his other hand to circle his arm around Gerard's waist and pull him closer. Gerard groans into the kiss grinding down on Frank and running his hand through Frank's hair. Frank moves his hands down to Gerard's thighs, running his hands up the material to the exposed skin. He moans back at Gerard and moves his lips from his lips to his jaw and neck, kissing and biting as he moved down to his shoulder.

"Ah, Frankie."

Gerard bares more of his neck for him.

Frank chuckled lightly against Gerard's throat. He picks Gerard up enough to lay him on the bed and climb over him. Kissing him again, harder this time and gripping his hips tight to push down against him.

"Frankie please. I want you."

Frank grinned and moved his hand up, he looked at the corset and frowned. He wasn't sure how Gerard even got into this thing, let alone how to get it off of him. The rest he could figure out but this thing, not so much.

"Strings in the back. You pull them."

Gerard panted and arched his back letting Frank access.

Frank slipped his hands behind Gerard and found the strings. He lifted him up a little and pulled until he felt them let go. He smiled once he got Gerard free of the damn thing.

 "As good as those look on you…"

Frank kisses at Gerard's collarbone and chest, running his hands over the soft exposed skin.

"…it is not very boyfriend friendly as far as removal."

"And not very air friendly either. I kind of like breathing."

Frank chuckles at that. He moves his hands down to deal with the thigh highs and shoes. He's having none of that, he just wants Gerard. Gerard tried to help Frank. He undid the garter and slipped it off. When they were done Gerard only had on the tiny panties and collar.

"God you're beautiful Gee."

He groans and kisses Gerard again. Gerard kissed back with everything he had inside. He ran his fingers through Frank's hair and down his back.

"Frankie...you still have clothes on."

Frank grinned. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it away. He unbuckled his belt and cursed under his breath at his jeans being a pain in the ass and not wanting to come off. He gets down to just his boxers and smiles down at Gee.

 "That better baby?"

He thinks for a second and realizes that while Gerard has seen most of his ink, he probably hasn't actually seen all of it and not all at once.

"Fuck, I wish it was you I saw in Gym and not that asshole first."

Gerard ran his hands all over Frank's extremely illegal tattoos.

Frank laughed,

"Yeah?"

He leans into Gerard's touch, smiling at the feeling of his fingers over his skin.

"Yeah, but then we might not be here right now."

"This is true, we might not."

Frank sighs, he leans down and kisses Gerard, sliding his tongue along Gerard's bottom lip. Gerard knew the time for talking was over. He pressed his body upwards against Frank's wanting to feel him everywhere.

Frank leaned into Gerard's body as he felt him trying to push up against him. He wanted to take it slow but everything in him was screaming not to, that'd he'd already waited so long. He ignores this train of thought, he's waited this long, he can wait a little longer to make this good for Gerard. He reaches his hand down to palm Gerard through the panties. Gerard groaned and pushed into the touch. He wanted more, he wanted everything. Frank pulled at the waistband of the panties, wanting them off him now. He slid the soft material down Gerard's thighs, loving the feeling of the soft skin under his fingertips.

"Please...Frankie."

Gerard was a mess. He just needed Frank to touch him, feel him. He wanted him so badly it hurt. Frank smiled at Gerard's voice, the way he said his name, and the way he looked laying on the bed in front of him. He tossed away the panties and kissed Gerard again, wrapping his hand around Gerard's length. He started to stroke him slowly, loving the sounds he was making. Gerard whimpered and tried to thrust up, but Frank was holding his hips down. He was going too slow and it was causing Gerard to whine more.

Frank could hear the frustration in Gee's whines. He stopped for a second and reached for the drawer of Gerard’s nightstand, hoping he's got some lube or something in there. Frank felt relieved when he actually did find a small bottle. He popped the cap to apply some to his fingers to stretch Gerard out a bit. Gerard tried to relax. He knew Frank wouldn't hurt him, but he could not help getting a picture of that ass in his head and what he tried to do to him.

Frank felt Gee tense up and he leaned up to kiss him again, kissing down his neck.

"You ok, Gee?"

He whispered softly beside Gerard's ear. The last thing he wanted was for him to tense up and this to hurt.

"Y-Yeah, I'm a-alright...I just...memories, that's all, but I trust you Frankie."

Frank stopped and looked at his boyfriend.

"You sure? Babe, we can stop if you need to."

"No no, I don't want to. I have wanted this for a while now."

"I have too, baby,"

Frank kisses him.

 "I just don't want to push you."

"You aren’t. I trust you. Please keep going."

Frank went back to opening Gerard up a bit, trying to be as gently as possible but trying to find that spot in him to make it feel good. Gerard was biting his lip at how good it felt. Frank was being so gentle and understanding and it only made him feel even more loved. Frank watched Gerard bite his lip and groaned at how hot that looked.

"Please Frankie, I'm ready, I need you."

Frank pulled his fingers out of Gerard and pushes his boxers off. He groans quietly at his hard on being free of the fabric finally. Frank grabs the lube again and preps himself. He leans over Gerard and kisses him sweetly. Gerard looks at the younger man with adoration.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 Frank kisses him again before pushing himself up a bit to line up and push into Gerard slowly. Gerard knew it was going to hurt, He wasn't stupid. Its simple physics. When you push a large object into a smaller one, even if it will eventually give, it’s still going to be a fuck ton of pressure and in the case of Gerard pain. So much pain. He shut his eyes and tossed his head back to hide the tears threatening to spill over. He continued to remind himself to breathe and focus on the love he had for the boy slowly making his way inside f his body. He tried everything, but in the end...it still fucking hurt. Frank stopped and looked at Gerard.

 "You ok?"

He furrowed his brow together. Gerard's face told him he wasn't but he was going to ask anyway.

"Yeah...keep going."

Frank nods and pushes the rest of the way in. He kisses and bites at Gerard's throat lightly, moaning at how good he feels. Gerard just concentrated on breathing.

"You alright?"

Frank was listening to Gerard taking deep breathes.

"F-F-F-Fine."

"Gee, baby, if I'm hurting you, you have to tell me."

Frank looks down at him in concern.

"I..."

Gerard turned his face and looked into Frank's eyes. They were so full of Love and concern. He pressed everything else down and reached up with a slightly shaking hand.

"I'm alright, just need a minute."

Frank nodded.

"Ok, baby."

 He kissed Gerard gently. Gerard closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He let his mind go and tried to remember that he was safe and with the boy that he loved. After a moment, it got better.

"Okay Frankie...you can move now."

Frank shifted his hips slightly to give an experimental small thrust to test how well Gerard had adjusted. He wanted this to feel good for him and his concern right now was going to fast too soon and hurting Gerard. Gerard gasped as Frank brushed something inside him. Most of the pain ebbed out at that moment. Frank was spurred on by the gasp, it wasn't a pained gasp and he was excited about that. He picked up the pace slightly, pulling out more on each thrust.

"Oh God Frankie."

It was good. It was better than good. It felt like nothing he ever felt before. Frank groaned at the sound of his name rolling off Gee's tongue like that. He put his weight on one arm and used the other to grab a hold of Gerard's hips, lifting them slightly to get an easier angle to go a little bit faster. His thrusts were still fairly slow but not near as slow as he started out. Gerard bared his neck for Frank. He wanted to be marked up; He wanted everyone to know that he was his. Frank grinned and obliged, sucking and biting and kissing at Gerard's throat and shoulder. He'd love to leave a mark there for everyone to see, and he moaned at that thought.

"Frankie, faster please."

Frank moaned and nodded, he shifted and brought Gerard's knee up along his hip. It felt so amazing and he could feel his orgasm building, he hoped he could last long enough to get Gerard off first. Gerard arched his back as he pressed into the feeling even more. He felt connected on a level with Frank that he didn't even realize existed.

"Frankie...fuck, feels so good."

Frank hums in agreement and nods.

 "Yeah Gee...you...so good."

"Make me cum Frankie. I want to finish with you."

"Ok...you gonna cum with me, baby? I'm so close."

He kissed him and reached his hand down between them to stroke Gerard with along with his thrusts.

"Ahhh Frankie!"

Gerard chased his orgasm trying to match Frank, but he was so close to the edge that he felt himself falling over.

"Ah, fuck Gee..."

Frank groaned as he felt himself coming undone. He kissed Gerard hard and rough to silence the yell that threatened to escape him. Gerard pressed into the kiss stealing Frank's breath as he felt his whole body shake in the most intense orgasm he even experienced before. Frank gave a final thrust as he came and moaned deeply. He broke the kiss to catch his breath and rested his forehead against Gerard's.

"Frankie Frankie Frankie!"

Gerard clung to the boy as he felt himself being filled up. He had never experienced a sensation like this and he knew he wanted to repeat it often. Frank kissed Gerard again, gently and slowly this time, before pulling out and collapsing beside him. Gerard rolled over and placed is head on Frank's chest.

"I love you Frankie."

"I love you too, Gee."

 He wrapped his arms tight around Gerard and sighed happily. Gerard smiled and melted into the feeling. This was everything that he ever wanted. Someone to take care of him. Someone to accept him for who he really is. He didn't care that he had to face Conner on Monday. That was so far away. Right now, this is all that mattered to him.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah, Gee?"

Frank looked down at his boyfriend.

"I'll quit if you want me to."

Frank thought for a minute, he looked at Gerard again.

"Gee...do you like working at the club? Do you honestly enjoy what you do?"

"I...I liked what I used to do. Just dancing on stage. It...it made me happy."

"But you don't now?"

Frank arched an eyebrow.

"I...I mean...I didn't have you before so it didn't matter, but now I do and it matters and..."

Gerard started to stutter and shake a bit.

"Hey, easy, listen to me."

 Frank kisses his forehead.

"If you still love your work then don't quit for me, that's ridiculous. I'm content in knowing you're mine and sitting with Patrick or Lindsay while you work if you want me there, waiting to kick the ass of the idiot that dares to lay an uninvited hand on you. I will not come between you and your work, ever, because I know you enjoy it and I know that I love you no matter what."

"Frankie..."

Gerard's eyes welled with tears. He never had someone care like this before.

"What, baby?"

 Frank rests a hand on Gerard's face, running his thumb over his cheek to wipe away a rogue tear.

"I'm so glad that it was you that saved me, not once, but twice."

"I'm glad I stepped up and did it."

 Frank smiles and hugs him tight again.

"I will always be there if you need me."

"I'm probably going to need you on Monday when Conner outs me to the entire school."

"Gee, can I say something about that?"

 Frank looks down at the beautiful boy laying on his chest.

"Of course Frankie."

"At work, on stage, you are the most confident person I've ever seen. You're strong and I know you are. You can be that way in the rest of your life too; you just need to realize that the people at school are no different than the idiots you might deal with in the club. They don't have half the guts that you do because it takes a lot to do what you do and they could only ever dream of it."

"I don't know Frankie. I keep those two worlds apart."

"If he's going to out you that won't be an option anymore."

Frank looks at him sadly.

 "You can own it, you can own that attitude and confidence and they might know but if you let the confidence slip through to that part of your life it won't matter if they know. You'll be able to handle it and they won't have shit on you."

Gerard tried to think about it, but his post orgasm haze was starting to take over and he yawned. Frank chuckles.

"We can talk about it in the morning, go to sleep Gee. I love you."

Frank kisses the top of his head gently.

"I love you *yawn* too Frankie."

Gerard snuggled into Frank's body and closed his eyes.

 


	10. And Never Be Afraid Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You gonna let _it_ talk to you like that man?"
> 
> Gerard turned his face to the boy that said that.
> 
> "Oh no honey, no matter how I choose to dress, I am still more man then you will ever be...I just tuck better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it! The last chapter of the first fic I ever wrote with my Feisty!Patrick _***thePetetoherPatrick***_ , but don't worry cause he have more coming up soon including a threeWay...yeah I said it, with my clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_. It's a demon!fic like you have never read before cause...what would you expect from me that is inside the box...right? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

***Time Stamp: Monday Morning***

Gerard looked in his closet. On one side he had Gerard's clothing, black, plain, baggy, hidden. On the other side was Geena's clothing. Demanding attention from the audience. Promising them hidden treasures. He looked back and forth at the two sides trying to make a decision.

"Gee? You almost ready?"

Gerard saw Mikey in the doorway. He looked again.

"Yeah. Yeah Mikes, I think I am."

"He reached out and chose his outfit without looking back.

*

*

*

"Man Frank, it's like I haven't seen you in forever."

Ray was walking with Frank to homeroom.

"Dude, I see you pretty well every day of the week."

 Frank rolls his eyes at Ray.

"Yeah, but we don't hang out anymore. What's going on?"

"You mean other than me spending time with my boyfriend?"

 Frank looks at him as if to say, why do you even bother asking.

"Yeah about that. I..."

"Holy shit!"

"Is that..."

"It can't be!"

Gerard walked down the hall. His hair was perfect and so was his outfit. They both matched his attitude. He walked with such an air of confidence that people actually stepped back. He saw Frank and Ray near their lockers. He smiled as he made his way over. Frank smiled widely.

"Speaking of my amazing boyfriend."

"Hey Frankie. Hey Ray."

"Hey uh...Gerard, you look..."

Gerard had on a corset with a half jacket over the shoulders and the tightest pair of woman’s jeans Ray had ever seen. He was sporting a high pair of heels boots too.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just say that I got some good advice on being myself."

"I can't imagine who would've given you that advice. Was it Candy?"

Frank chuckled and took a hold of Gerard's hand.

"I'll have to thank her tremendously if it was."

"Nah, it was my guardian angel who has a real mouth on him, but his heart is in the right place."

Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank. Frank smiled into the kiss.

 "I'm sure he does."

"Candy? Who's Candy?"

"A friend of ours, she's cute and as sweet as her name suggests. I think you'd like her."

"Well well well, look at what we have here. A whore and her pet."

Conner walked up with three of the guys from the party. Frank watched as they approached, he looked at Gerard for a second and decided he'd only step in if Gerard absolutely needed him. Gerard stiffened for a moment and then his eyes met Frank's. He saw all the love and support he would need in them. Gerard turned around and put his best diva bitch face on.

"Hello Conner. So sorry about Friday, but you know, we all have those kinds of problems once in a while. I'm sure the club will refund your money. It's all about satisfaction after all."

Frank held back a snicker, he really didn't need to piss Conner off. He was definitely enjoying Gerard's sassy side though.

"What the fuck are you talking about you fucking faggot."

Gerard tossed his hair out his eyes and walked towards the bully taking him by surprise.

"Now Conner honey, I don’t want to bring it up in front of everyone. It's such a sensitive issue and don’t worry, the stains came out of my corset no problem."

Frank choked and tried really hard not to laugh. Gerard was absolutely letting him have it today and it was one of the best things he'd ever witnessed.

"Look you little bitch..."

Conner was losing his footing. This was not the boy that he was able to push around. This was the confident one from the club that he came really close to...

"You gonna let _it_ talk to you like that man?"

Gerard turned his face to the boy that said that.

"Oh no honey, no matter how I choose to dress, I am still more man then you will ever be...I just tuck better."

Frank couldn't entirely hold back the giggle on that one but he tried his best and it came out as a very quiet and funny sounding noise.

"You are fucking disgusting."

Now Gerard got a look on his face. It was not hurt; it was anger, genuine anger.

"No you are the ones that are fucking disgusting. I never did a fucking thing to you in my entire life! You have picked on me since I was eight fucking years old and why? Cause my parents had less money then you. Cause they both worked two jobs to take care of my brother and I and they put everything in so that he could succeed. You laughed at me when I shoveled snow, mowed lawns, raked leaves, and anything else I could do to make money to help them out! You Conner McCray are the one that is fucking disgusting and anyone else that hangs out with you shares that stench!"

Gerard stood up proud with his head held high.

"I am proud that I was able to help my family out and I will continue to do it because I care, unlike you whose parents pretty much abandoned you to their careers and nowhere near the same reason as mine."

Conner was seeing red. This fucker was embarrassing him in front of the whole school.

"You piece if fucking shit! I'll teach you to talk to me like that!"

Frank was worried but he didn't want to step in just yet. He wanted to see what Gerard was going to do about this. How he'd handle Conner being aggressive. He was on his toes though. Ready to jump in at any second to keep Conner from laying a hand on Gerard again. The hall was full now and Ray was nervously looking for a teacher, but either they were not there or the mass of students was too much for them to get to the action.

"You don’t have to teach me sweetheart, I clearly already know how."

That was it for Conner; he brought his fist back to connect with Gerard's face. Instead though, the fist was caught and suddenly Conner sank to the floor clutching his balls. Frank watched in astonishment as Conner attacked Gerard but suddenly hit the floor. His jaw dropped when he realized that it was Gerard himself that'd stopped the attack. He had never been more proud of his boyfriend than in that moment and he's sure the goofy grin on his face displayed that emotion for the world to see.

"Now, pick your pathetic self-up and get the fuck out of here and if you try and fuck with me again, I will make sure that you live to regret it."

Gerard turned his back on Conner and grabbed Frank's hand. The applause was deafening behind them as he pulled him into an empty classroom. There Gerard deflated back to himself.

"You are fucking incredible, you know that?"

"I can't believe I caught his fist. I mean the adrenaline was just pumping through me. I felt like I could do anything!"

"You *can* do anything baby, I've never felt so proud in my life. You were amazing."

Frank wraps his arms around Gerard.

 "I told you, you could handle it. I was ready to step in and knock him out if he hit you but you didn't need me to."

"I really did that on my own."

Gerard was in awe as he rested his head on Frank's.

"Hell yeah, you did."

Frank held his boyfriend rubbing his side gently.

"I really like this particular get up by the way."

"I kind of thought of you when I picked out the pants."

Gerard blushed a little.

"I like them."

"Good."

Gerard looked down at Frank just as the bell rings.

"Gotta get to class now."

"You don't wanna continue your pattern of being late for English?"

"But I'm not tired...yet."

Gerard got a lidded look in his eyes.

"Wanna tire me out Frankie?"

Frank's grin grew wider.

 "That is a tempting idea now isn't it."

He pondered the idea for a moment.

"And if we get caught?"

"We can just say you were tending to my fragile nature after the showdown."

Gerard pressed against Frank.

"Come on honey, let's live dangerously."

"There is nothing fragile about you, Gee."

Frank moved his hands down to Gerard's hips. He claimed his mouth and kissed him hard. Gerard melted into the kiss. Only Frank could do this to him. Frank smiled into the kiss and moved his hand up to hold Gerard's face gently.

"I love you Frankie."

"I love you too, Gee."

*

*

*

"Mr. Way and Mr. Iero. So glad you could .join us for the last 15 min of class. "

Frank shrugged and went to his usual seat. He wasn't going to make excuses, what was he supposed to say that wouldn't get him in trouble? Ray looked at Frank and then at Gerard. He smirked.

"Gerard got into an unwanted altercation this morning Sir. Frank was calming him down. "

"Ah, thank you Mr. Toro."

Frank grinned at Ray, he definitely owed him for that one. He sat there and waited for the teacher to go back to whatever he was doing before they walked in. It didn't look like anything majorly important from what he could see on the board but he could always be wrong. Gerard laid a hand on Ray' s arm.

"Thanks Ray."

Ray blushed a bit. Gerard's voice was softer than he expected it to be.

"Hey anything for Frankie' s girl...I mean..."

Gerard giggled.

"It’s okay, I don't mind, but I'm still a boy. I just like dressing how I like."

Frank grinned like an idiot at Ray actually being intentionally nice to Gerard. He snickered at him slipping up and calling him a girl.

"Cool. Thanks Gee. "

"Sure Ray. "

The rest of the day went quiet. Conner kept his distance and it made Gerard happy to know he could stand up for himself. Frank was proud of Gee and was relieved to see Gee seemed to have become more relaxed.

***Time Stamp: One Week Later***

"Hey Frankie."

"Yeah Gee?"

"Thank you for accepting me for who I am and what I do. Thank you for not asking me to quit and understanding why I do what I do and...thank you for believing that I will always come home to you."

Frank smiled slightly.

 "I love you Gee, every part of you. I knew who you were before we started dating remember? And you've given me no reason not to believe that. I trust you."

Gerard smiled and snuggled into Frank's side.

"Geena baby, 15 min till you are on."

"Okay Candice, thanks."

"Oh and thank you guys! Your friend Ray is a real sweetheart!"

Frank chuckled.

"Yeah he has his moments I suppose."

It hadn't taken much to get Ray to actually talk to Candice. Gerard waved to her as she left. He sighed.

"Are you gonna sit at the bar with Ricky and watch the show?"

"Now what kind of question is that? Where else am I gonna go?"

Gerard got up and looked in the mirror fixing his makeup and hair. He smoothed down the sides of corset and sighed; he then kissed Frank and walked out with his head held high. Frank followed close behind.

 

*

*

*

 

Frank sat at his usual spot at the bar where Patrick could stop to talk to him when he didn't have something to do.

"Wow Frank, Gee is amazing!"

Ray was shocked that Gerard could move like that and sing.

"He really has some talent up there."

"Yeah, he does."

Frank smiled proudly.

"He's good at what he does."

"Gentlemen, compliments of the lady on the stage."

Patrick placed two of Gerard's favorite drinks in front of both boys. Frank laughed. He never really got what Gerard drinks, but he was willing to try it.

 "Thanks Patrick."

"Oh wow! This is really good!"

Ray took the drink down in one shot.

"Easy there kiddo."

Patrick laughed.

"Patrick doesn't fuck around when he's making drinks, they are always good."

Gerard came off the stage sweating, but with a smile.

"Here you go Gee."

"Thanks Ricky."

Gerard took a sip and looked out at his friends talking and laughing with each other. He never thought that he would have this moment and his heart swelled with love and pride.

"Hey guys, a toast."

"What are we toasting to, babe?"

Frank looked at Gerard, he was happy and that made Frank happier than he could remember ever being.

"To being ourselves and in turn getting what we want that makes us all happy."

"Cheers to that."

Gerard took a sip of his drink and sighed as he leaned against Frank's shoulder. He had worked so hard all his life and everything he did was about his family, but now for once, he could honestly say, that what he was doing now was about himself, and about a boy that he loved very much. Gerard didn't know what the future held for Frank and him, but he knew that for now, for right now, he was truly happy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> We are both on Twitter for our fics now! You can follow me @momiji_neyuki and @thePetetoherPat for...well not me! ^0^
> 
> You can find out updates, sneak peeks, discover OG writers, and DM us! ^-^


End file.
